For Robin
by sallyreuter13
Summary: This is a re-publish of Story of Salem for RobinW. Kat and Rayne run into the GAC. follow their paths for spirits, demons, and most importantly love
1. Chapter 1

** Story of Salem**

**Summary: A couple of witches, Kat and Rayne, quite literally run into the guys from the GAC. Crazy shit happens with the two groups combine and not all of it good. Come follow Rayne and Kat on their journey through the land of demons, possessions, spirits, and most importantly, love.**

** Author's note: This a re-write of the previous Story of Salem. It's essentially the same thing, but I think it's a lot better than the first time around. And I don't own anything other than Kat and Rayne.**

** Chapter One: The meeting.**

Before I start our story, let me do the introductions. My name is Rayne Johnson. I'm about 5'4 or so, black hair, blue eyes, 24 years old, blue eyes and heavily tattooed. The other person in this twisted tale is Katherine (Kat) Bell a 26 year old woman who stands at about 5'5 with brown hair, brown eyes and is as pale as Selena from Underworld. She and I co-own a store called The Crystal Ball. It's your one stop shop for pagan supplies. We're quite happy in our apartment in Salem, Mass. At least, we thought we were. Alright, introductions are done, let's get on with the story.

As we rounded the final corner in the long walk in the dismal fall chill of October Kat and I had been debating everything ranging from the storage system we were using at the store to the purpose of my 6 inch stiletto heels. Apparently, I had been too caught up in defending my cherry red 'stripper shoes' to notice the group of guys in front of me. I ran smack dab into a tall bald man holding a camera. He barely reacted while I, on the other hand, almost fell into the leaf- filled gutter. Stupid shoes.

"Whoa," the man said as he stopped me from falling.

"Thanks. Sorry I pumped into you, I guess I just wasn't paying attention." I straightened out the black hoody I was wearing, trying to hide the slight blush that had risen to my cheeks.

"Not a problem. Have a good day, ladies."

"Bye," Kat and I said simultaneously. We finished the last few feet to the store and I was relieved to be there. The smell of lavender and chamomile that always hung in the air put me at ease. As stepped in, I took a deep breath and smiled. Kat walked in after me, a smile on her face as she happily went around flipping the lights on. I headed to the back room to grab the money box and the second set of case keys to set up the register for the day. It was only 9am and we rarely had business this early.

"Rayne, I'm gonna head down to the storage room. Hopefully Matthew hasn't rearranged it again. I wouldn't mind so much if his ghostly ass would just tell me how it works. You'd think his wife would be able to get him to talk to me about it, but no."

Matthew and his wife Joset were the resident spirits here. They were mostly helpful though they did have their annoying habits. Matthew liked to change our stock system while Joset liked to play hide the keys from Rayne every night. During the day, the would help keep us from falling down the stairs and keep the sales floor nice and neat.

Twenty minutes later, the guy I ran into earlier stepped into the shop followed by two other men. Both were rather tall, but one was definitely more muscular than the other. Kat smiled at them from her spot on the floor where she had been restocking the candles.

"Hi, boys. Welcome to The Crystal Ball. Let us know if you need anything," she said, then continued working.

"Hi, ladies. I'm Zak Bagans and these guys are Nick Groff and Aaron Goodwin we'd like to ask you a few questions if we could. We're from..."

"I know who you are," I said, cutting him off. "You're from Ghost Adventures, and yes you can ask us some questions."

"Are you a witch?" Aaron blurted out. Nick smacked his arm.

"It's okay. Yes, I am. So is Kat." I nodded down to her. I was re-organizing the gemstone case to make room for some new merchandise.

"Oh, cool. What's your name?" The one named Zak asked. He wore a long sleeved, black shirt with what seemed to be the silhouette of the Grim Reaper. It was tight on him and I was torn between drooling or thinking he was a cocky jerk who purposely bought the shirt a size too small.

"I'm Rayne." He offered a hand to shake which I did after standing.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded in response. "How long have you ladies worked here?"

"We don't just _work_ here, we own the shop," Kat said proudly.

"That's awesome."

"Thank you. Where are you investigating tonight?" I asked them.

"The Witch House. Have either of you been there before?"

"No offense, but as a witch myself, I try to avoid places where other witches have been killed."

"What about you Kat?"

"Same." Suddenly a jar fell to the floor.

"Joset, what on earth was that floor?" I walked over to the jar of incense cones had fallen. "Dittany of Crete? Joset, do you want the boys to use these?" A cold gust of air blew past me making me shiver.

"AWESOME!? DID YOU GUYS FEEL THAT?" Aaron yelled. General freaking out and excitement ensured as I rolled my eyes.

"Should we take that as a yes?" Nick asked.

"I believe so."

"What's Dittany of Crete anyway?" Zak asked.

"It's an herb used in incense to help manifest spirits when burnt," I explained.

"Can we buy a few?" Nick asked. I couldn't tell if he was kidding or not.

"Sure. Do you have an incense burner or will you need to get one of those too?" Kat asked.

"Do we really need it?" I nodded.

"Do know how to use it?" Kat asked. They shook their heads no. Honestly, do these boys know _anything _? As Kat explained the process, a group of five candles was flung at the counter.

"I think Joset wants you to use these as well," I said.

"Before I ask about the candles, who's this Joset person you keep talking about?"

"Joset is one of the two spirits that reside in the store. The other is her husband Matthew who tends to stay in the basement."

"Hello, Matthew," Kat said, happily greeting our second ghost.

"That is the coolest thing we've heard since we've been in Salem. How do you guys know they're married?"

"They talk every now and then. Not often though."

"That's amazing!" I shrugged. Dealing with Matthew and Joset was a daily occurrence for us, so it wasn't that big of a deal to me. It usually wasn't to Kat either, but now that the boys were here, it was the coolest thing in the world. I rolled my eyes as she practically threw herself at Zak.

"So, do you have any specialties you guys do in the shop, or is what we see what we get?" Zak asked. "Okay, that sounded really rude, I'm sorry." I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. Kat runs the store and I do tarot readings, massage therapy, aroma therapy, and I also play the priestess to any rituals we do." Zak's eyes went wide and he smiled ear to ear, and I must admit it was adorable. Kat went on to explain about the Sabbots and Esbats, other rituals while I chatted with Aaron.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" I asked him.

"Damn...close to ten years now."

"Holy crap," I said with a smile on my face.

"Yep, and I love it just as much now as I did back when I started, if not more."

"That's amazing; there aren't very many people who can say that about what they do for a living."

"It seems that you do," he said, shifting the camera to the other shoulder. I couldn't help but smile at this man, he just seemed so caring. I could see why everyone called him a teddy bear. We chatted a bit more before Zak and Nick came back over.

"Would you be able to do a tarot reading for me?" Zak asked. I nodded.

"No problem. Follow me," I said as I led them to the small room on the left side of the short hallway. I opened the door and let the boys in first. The room itself was light purple, the desk/table was black, and the cabinets were dark purple. After I explained the process fo tarot, Zak shuffled the cards to get his energy in the deck then handed it to me. I had decided to do a simple reading, just past present and future for him right now and told him I could do a more in depth one later if he wanted. I laid out the cards.

The first card I flipped represented the past.

"Death," Nick read. Everyone looked confused, after all, death generally happens after being alive.

"This card doesn't always represent death in the literal sense. It can represent a number of things. In this case, since it represents your past, could mean there was a significant change in your life at that time. Definitely suits you as it also represents communication with the dead."

The second card I flipped represented the present.

"The Fool," I read. We all chuckled.

"Shut up. Okay so what's that mean?"

"Apparently you take a lot of risks that are...foolish."  
"Duh."

The last card I flipped represented the future. The Ace of Cups was drawn.

"In your future lies a new romance, happiness and other good things of the sort." I rolled my eyes. Of course this gorgeous hunk of man sitting across from me would find a new romance soon blah blah blah. Jackass.

I had everyone leave as I cleansed the room and the cards without interference. When I got back to the sales floor, Kat was throwing herself at Zak again who seemed to be mildly creeped out..

"Hey Kat, the inventory paperwork isn't going to do itself and I have no idea how to do it. Can you go take care of that for me?" She nodded and almost stomped away from us.

"Oh my god, thank you," Zak said, fake smile finally off his face. "I don't think I could have kept trying to be nice to her for much longer, no offense."

"None taken. I've been friends with her for years plus I live with her. Believe me, I understand. Anyway, do you boys have any other questions for us?"

"Would you mind helping us with a ritual tonight since we have everything we need for one? None of us have any idea how to do one ourselves, and we'd like to do it right."

"Yeah, we can. I don't see Kat having a problem with it at all, especially if you ask, Zak." I grinned at him.

"By you I mean...well...you."

"Why not Kat?"

"She doesn't seem like she really takes it seriously. I mean, yeah I know you guys have spirits here and everything..."

"I know what you mean. I can guarantee you she'll be serious tonight. Tomorrow is Samhain, so it will be a great opportunity for you guys."

"Oh, shit I forgot tomorrow was Halloween! Kick ass! So, Rayne, will you help us?"

"Can I bring Kat?"

"Definitely."

"When do you want us there?"

"Would you like to do the whole lock down with us?" Nick asked.

"I'm game. Let me ask Kat." I yelled down to the basement to see what she had to say about it all.

"I'll do the ritual," she had said, "but you couldn't pay me to spend the whole night there."

"Well, you heard her. Still want me to come along?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." As we stood around and made plans for the night, the lights started flickering and it got really cold.

"Joset, Matthew, what are you doing this for?" I asked. A spirit appeared before us, Joset.

"Be...Careful!...Demon...could...be...let...free..."

"We're used to demons," Zak said with a smug grin on his face.

"Not...you...imbecile! Rayne!" I laughed.

"What's wrong, Joset?"

"We have something we need to tell you," Matthew said from behind me.

"Your voices are so clear," Zak said to himself.

"Shut up!" Matthew said. I laughed again. Kat ran up the stairs, wondering what all the commotion was.

"Rayne, there is a demon that has been following you for years," Joset explained. It was like she was a living person standing across from me having a normal conversation...except for the demon part.

"Why have I never known about it?"

"Matthew and I have been protecting you from it."

"Why?"

"The demon is...our son."

"How?"

"Let me tell you our story, it will make more sense then," Matthew said. The room was freezing cold. I felt like I needed another sweatshirt on top of the one I was already wearing!

"Joset and I bought the shop that originally stood here. It was a small bakery, but we loved it for the short time we had it. Early in our marriage, we were already expecting our first child. Throughout the whole pregnancy, Joset had felt strange. The midwife assured us that everything was fine, we were just too worried. It was to be our first child after all. When the time came for Joset to have what would have been our son, we knew something was wrong. The midwife seemed nervous. Joset was loosing so much blood, way more than what was normal. When the child was finally born, it was silent. It breathed, but was silent. Joset was losing blood quickly and it was down to either saving Joset or the child. The midwife, Elizabeth Johnson, tried to save Joset. Unfortunately, Joset was too far gone to be saved. The child died as well. When it's spirit left it's body, it felt like it went right through me. It felt evil, pure evil. Thinking back on it, it was good that the child passed on. It would have embodied the demon and carried out whatever evil deeds the devil wanted it to. After a month of trying to live without my Joset, I kept getting more and more depressed. I could not bear to be without her so I took my life in the basement of this shop. That is why I stay there."

"That's horrible!" Kat said. "What does the demon have to do with Rayne?"

"Elizabeth Johnson is your Great, Great, Great Grandmother, Rayne. It wants to get revenge by killing you."

"Why me?"

"We don't know." Joset said. "Please be careful..." At that, they disappeared and the lights came back on and the room warmed back up.

"Okay, I think that's enough ghosts for the day. Rayne, I'm going home." Kat said as she grabbed her coat and all but ran out of the shop.

"Hm. I'm surprised she didn't use that as an excuse to cuddle up to you, Zak. She has a huge crush on you and has since we started watching the show a few years ago."

"I can tell," he said. "Think she's too scared to go with us tonight, then?" I nodded.

"Why don't we just start the investigation here?" I asked. "There is plenty of activity that goes on around here."

"I don't see why we couldn't stick around here for awhile tonight," Aaron said. "As long as it's okay with the residents anyway."

"What do you say?" I asked Joset and Matthew.

"Yes..." we heard two disembodied voices say. "If you must do a ritual, do it here so we can try to keep the demon away.." I nodded as their voices fade away to the basement.

"Alright, gentlemen. I'm assuming you have stuff to do yet?"

"Yes, and you have a shop to run." Zak said. I nodded,.

"There's going to be a rush later for last minute supplies. I'd close the store early otherwise." The guys nodded.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you going to be okay here by yourself now that you know about the demon?"

"I don't have much of a choice. I'm the only one here now since Kat high tailed it out of here."

"Aaron could stay with you," Zak suggested. "He probably won't be helpful business wise but at least you'd have someone else here with you."

"Fair enough. Aaron, you up for the task?" He nodded. "I'm not going to let you sit on your ass and do nothing for the rest of the day either. You'll be lifting heavy objects for me."

"Just make sure he stays away from anything he can hurt himself on," Nick said.

"I know, he tends to fall on things. Aaron if you fall or anything you better do it ninja style."

Everyone left but Aaron and I. Right away I had him carrying boxes of merchandise from the basement up to the main floor so I could go through them. The day seemed to go rather quickly, but I suppose the two hour rush around 3 made the rest of the afternoon disappear. 7:00 came and I started locking up. I sighed with relief as I headed home, followed closely by Aaron.

"So, where we headed?"

"Home. I have no plan whatsoever of going anywhere in these clothes."

"Cool. Where's home?"

"Half a mile from here." We talked the rest of the way and I discovered over the day that he was a really good person to be around. He was hilarious, hard working, and just overall a nice person. I smiled at him as we headed up the last flight of stairs before we hit my apartment.

"Fuck a duck, Kat has the keys." I said to myself. I started banging on the door. "Kat! Kat! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I kept screaming. She finally swung the door open.

"Jeez, Rayne. What the hell?"

"Sorry to wake you up, sleeping beauty, but I need to shower and change."

"Oh. Okay. Hi, Aaron," she said, grinning at him. She either had a thing for Aaron too or she just felt like whoring herself around. Whichever way, I really didn't care.

"Nice place, ladies," He said as he followed me inside.

"Thanks, make yourself at home," Kat said already trying to get in his pants. I rolled my eyes. She really wasn't good at seduction. She normally just came off as a creepy stalker or just plain annoying.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to go take a shower." I walked to my bedroom and started grabbing clothes out of my closet. What the hell do you wear for a lock down? I had plenty of black clothes, but I couldn't decide what was both practical AND cute. I was going to be on national tv, so I might as well look pretty, right? After I finally figured it out, I headed to our bathroom and turned on the hot water as I got undressed.

An hour later I was dressed and ready to go in black jeans, a cute baby-doll style black shirt and my black and pink sneakers that had skulls on the sides. My hair was up in a messy bun and I had some light make up on. Nothing over the top. I had a black zip-up sweatshirt to bring with me that had gray flowers going up the front of it. I rolled my eyes again as I walked into the living room where Kat was bending over in front of Aaron, giving him a clear view of her ass, which he was staring at. I shook my head and slammed a coffee cup on the counter to break them out of whatever was going on.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I asked.

"I need to get a hold of the guys to let him know where we are, as long as you're okay with everyone coming here."

"Yeah, give them a call. The address is 770 Salem Dr."

"Thanks, Rayne." I nodded. In what seemed like seconds later, everyone was in the apartment, making it kind of crowded. Zak was trying to hide from Kat, which was pretty easy. She had her sights on Aaron now who actually seemed to be enjoying it.

"Well, what's the plan for the night, gentlemen?"

"We have two places to go now, so we need to figure out how to manage our time."

"Why don't two of you go to the Witch House and I'll just hang out with whoever is gonna stay at the shop." I suggested.

"That'll work."

"You can use the basement as nerve center," Kat added.

"I thought you weren't going?"

"Unless I have some big strong man to protect me from demons, my ass is sitting here." She eyed up Zak again who hid behind Nick.

"Okay, suit yourself. So, seriously, what's going on."

"Can we go back to the shop so we can get an idea of where cameras need to be? We only saw the back hall and the sales floor, we didn't see any of the other places," Zak asked. I nodded.

"The basement is pretty big and there's a couple of different rooms down there. One is where we store the merchandise and the other is the work room." It was Zak's turn to nod.

"We should do the ritual in the room where I did the tarot reading," I suggested again.

"You are really good at this, you know that?" Nick said.

"I'm good like that too!" Kat tried to throw in, but everyone ignored her, too intent on what was going to happen tonight.

"Do you want to do two rituals? I could try to do another one at the Witch House, but it depends on how it goes at the shop. If I'm too drained I won't be able to control anything."

"Makes perfect sense. Before we plan on you going to the Witch House, we'll see how it goes at the shop first. Does this sound alright to everyone?" We all nodded and headed to the shop again.

"You ready for this?" Zak asked me as I gave them a quick walk through. They decided to set up nerve center in the work room so we rearranged the room to make room for their computers and everything.

"Thanks for letting us do this," Zak said. I nodded again, not able to think of the words to say. The more time I spent with this man, the more I wanted to jump his bones. He was nice, obviously attractive, and I was enjoying working with him so far. We seemed to get along great and had similar ideas. I smiled at him as I watched them set everything up.

"Want to come with us to the Witch House?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I jumped in the white van with them and headed off. I wasn't too thrilled about going there, but I really liked being around these guys. I never opened up like this to people, I hate people.

An hour later, cameras were set up and both spots and everything was ready to go.

"I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to."

"I know I don't, but it's something I've always wanted to try, honestly."

"Wanted to try what?"

"Making it through a lock down with you guys," I said, a grin on my face.

"Oh, so you ARE a fan, not just Creepy Kat."

"Nice nick name."

"I know, right? Took me all day to figure that one out."

"For some reason, I don't doubt that." He smirked at me.

"Time to head back to the shop. It's almost dark!" He announced. It was obvious he loved his job. This was going to be a hell of a night.


	2. Chapter 2

Story of Salem

Chapter Two: The Lock Down

"So, are you and Kat related?" Zak asked, trying to get Kat to calm down and have a normal conversation.

"No, we've just been friends forever." Kat piped in. "It's kind of weird. My mom grew up in the house that SHE grew up in."

"Yeah. The house is REALLY old. The main structure of it was built in 1880. The place has been abandoned for years now. Anything that was added on later has all fallen apart. The main structure is in perfect condition, except where the bathroom is. I guess they just don't build stuff like they used to." I added.

"Is it haunted?" Nick asked.

"Definitely."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I lived there for thirteen years and there wasn't a single night where something creepy didn't happen. A set of twins died in the house and every now and then I would see a little boy and girl standing in my doorway who didn't have any eyes. Also, a couple of people died where my brother's room was. The was the creepiest. It always scared the hell out of me. It still does. I always felt like someone was watching me and there were constantly shadows running around. I often heard giggling and a man telling them to shut the hell up."

"Once, when I spent the night there, I woke up and saw a man standing above me holding a knife. I found out later that Rayne's room was where the twins died and the man was a doctor helping a patient."

Apparently Kat had decided to be a normal human being instead of Creepy Kat. I was disappointed. I liked that nickname. I smiled at her as Zak yelled LIGHTS OUT!. She grabbed my hand, she knew she was in for a hell of a ride, herself.

Joset and Matthew appeared as soon as everything was turned off and cameras were rolling.

"Hello, again," I said to them.

"Be...careful..." Joset said very quietly. Zak stopped behind me and grabbed a spirit box and turned it on.

"Guys, this is a spirit box..."

"We...know..." Matthew said.

"How?"

"Watch...show...Kat...Rayne..."

"Oh, well, you know how to use it then." Zak said, obviously shocked. After all, he'd never had a conversation quite like this with a ghost before.

"You said earlier that there was a demon following me...can you tell us more than that?"

"No...don't...know...what...wants..."

"You...dead..."

"Why would it want me dead?"

"Don't...know..."

"How do I find out?"

"Make...it...answer..."

"Again, how?" I asked.

"Zak...knows...how..."

"good...at...irritating...demons..." We all chuckled.

"Yeah, I am," he said proudly.

"Get...to...it...then..." Matthew said.

"Will...try...protect...demon..."

"Should we do the ritual?"

"NO!" Both voices yelled.

"Why not?"

"Too...many...demons...won't...be able...to...control...them..."

"Okay, I'll trust you on that one," I said before starting to clean everything up. I really didn't want Aaron's clumsy ass to trip over anything.

"Alright, demon! If you want Rayne dead, why don't you DO SOMETHING?! Fucking coward You too afraid to show up now that you're being called out? Why do you want to hurt her? She's never done anything to you!" The room started getting really hot again. I put everything into Kat's arms and ushered her out before anything bad happened. This thing was after me and I wasn't going to have Kat get hurt after she changed her mind to come along. That, and she was my best friend, I didn't want to put her at risk.

"Infuriating man!" The demon yelled. "It's none of your concern!"

Zak continued provoking the demon and the more he did, the more and more my back and legs burned. I didn't want to say anything because I was pretty sure it was nothing, just nerves. I guess the demon explained itself after all, but by the time he got to that part, I was on the verge of blacking out.

"Zak, stop. Something's wrong with Rayne!" Aaron yelled, helping me to the ground so I wouldn't hurt myself. He took his hand from my back and it was soaked in blood. Kat must have heard what he said, she was pulling at the door trying to open it to let us out. The door had locked while she was putting stuff away and she couldn't get back in.

"What's wrong with her?" she yelled through the door. "RAYNE! Are you okay? Rayne!" The room was spinning and eventually I did pass out.

I woke up and found myself on the sales floor laying on my stomach.

"What's going on?" I asked, hissing as I moved. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember you pissing off the demon and then my back and legs burning. After that, I don't know for sure."

"Why didn't you tell us about your back and legs?" Zak asked, frustrated. "You passed out from blood loss! Your back and your legs are torn to pieces!"

"I guess the demon decided it wanted me to bleed out, huh?" I said, trying to sit up.

"Don't move or your going to re-open everything!"

"Jeez, Zak, calm down," I said, still trying to get up. Then I screamed.

"Yeah, that's another reason not to move for now, isn't it? Now you're bleeding again."

"Sorry," I said as everything was re-bandaged. "So, what did you find out?"

"Well, your demon wants revenge on you because of what Elizabeth did. He said through killing you, he will be able to be born as a human again because the last Johnson witch would be dead. Apparently every first born female in your family has died because of him."

"He's right, Rayne. Think about it. Your grandma's older sister died when she was little, so did your mom's oldest sister. Rayne, you were the first girl your parents had." Kat said.

"Great. Just fantastic! Any ideas of how to get this damn thing to leave me alone without killing me?"

"Joset and Matthew got the demon to leave temporarily and gave us some information. She said that in order to get rid of the demon, you must ask Elizabeth."

"The only way to do that is through a ritual, and they said don't do one!"

"Joset told us that the place where Elizabeth had died would be the safest area to do the ritual, but the demon would still try to attack and may bring more with it."

"Great. I'm going to die."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I can barely move, I don't know where she died, and I don't have the energy for a ritual!"

"Joset already told us. Elizabeth committed suicide at Oak Wood Asylum for the Insane."

"Of course it has to be somewhere old and creepy. Well, let's get going. I'd like to get this over with now."

"We'll do it tomorrow night. You need to heal up a bit before you can do that, plus we should do some research on the place before just barging in and doing a ritual. Okay?" Zak asked. I nodded. Zak and Nick helped me up with minimal damage to my back.

"Let's get you home."

"Wait!" we heard Joset's voice say.

"Do...not...leave...her...alone..."

"She won't be. I'll be there," Kat said.

"You...need...to stay...with them..." Matthew said, looking at the G.A.C.

"We'll stay as long as they need us," Zak said. I didn't doubt one word of it either. Joset and Matthew disappeared again and we left. I was in tears I was in so much pain.

"Rayne, everything is going to be okay. I promise, okay?" Zak said. "I won't leave Salem until all of this is solved and you're okay."

"Us too," Aaron said. "Screw what the boss says! We've got plenty of footage for the season."

"Agreed. We'll have to let them know we're taking a short break tomorrow," Nick said. I blocked out all the business talk. Zak had grabbed my hand when he promised I was going to be okay and was still holding it. The feeling of his soft, yet calloused hand was comforting and was all I could think about. I hoped that my demon issues would take awhile to solve, I enjoyed being around the guys more than I should...especially Zak. I kept telling myself that it was just some stupid celebrity crush, but I could tell it was more than that. My mind drifted back to the tarot reading I had done before. Maybe I was part of the budding romance? I blushed slightly at the thought of being Zak Bagans' girlfriend.

"What are you thinking about? You're blushing for no reason," Kat asked.

"I'm not thinking about anything. I'm just hot," I said, trying to play it off. "Are we leaving or are we just going to sit around here for the night. We're not locked in, you know."

"I know," Kat said. "Let's get her home."

"No offense girls, but we've been in your apartment and there's really not enough room for all of us to crash, plus there's three nice bedrooms waiting for us on the edge of town," Nick said. I nodded.

"That sounds like a better idea than going home, Kat."

"Okay, I guess," Kat sounded like she was getting irritated for some reason. She kept glaring between me and Zak.

"We need to stop at least and get some stuff."

"I'll take care of it, you don't need to be doing three flights of stairs," Kat said. The boys drove us home and Kat ran upstairs.

"What's Kat's problem?" Aaron asked. "She's getting really bitchy, no offense."

"None taken. I think she's jealous because she's not the center of attention. She's always been like that, especially when it comes to guys."

"Wow."

"Will someone just hit on her for awhile? I really don't feel like dealing with her attitude problem."

"I will," Aaron said without even thinking. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking that bullet for us," Zak said. "She will always be Creepy Kat to me."

"As mean as that is, I still think it's funny. You ruined her dream of tying you to her bed and having her way with you."

"Wow," was all he could say.

Finally, Kat came back downstairs and jumped into the van with a bag in hand. She had an evil grin on her face and I was worried about what she was going to pull tonight. We headed back to the hotel which turned out to be a Radisson. I had only stayed at a nice hotel once in my life and I loved it, it was amazing to have the opportunity to do it again, especially with who I was with now.

"Kick ass," Kat said as she helped me out of the car. We walked in and were in awe. The lobby was huge and decorated extravagantly. The floor was tiled and there were signs pointing to where everything was. Apparently there was a restaurant down the hall to the left, and a fitness center and pool down the hall to the right. I was disappointed that I wasn't going to be able to swim, but so be it.

"We're in rooms 410,412, and 413," Nick said as we stepped into the elevator. I flinched. I hated elevators.

"Problems?" I nodded.

"I hate elevators."

"I'd hug you, but I don't think that'd be a good idea," Zak said. I nodded again. I would LOVE for that man to hug me...all those muscles...I struggled to keep myself from lunging at him. I side stepped closer to him, hoping he didn't notice. Crap. He did, he looked down at me and smiled, hesitantly holding my hand.

"I can't hug you, so I figured this was a good alternative," he explained. I nodded and squeezed. We stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hallway. I was super excited and I could tell that Kat was too although I didn't know if it was because of the hotel or if it was Aaron hitting on her. I decided it was probably both.

"Who's room are we hanging out in?" Kat said.

"Mine," Zak said, "That's where we always hang out."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked.

"Because I'm cool like that," he said as he looked down at me. He was still holding my hand and I was doing an internal happy dance. He dug the key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door. I was shocked when I walked in. It was HUGE. Big screen TV, huge bathroom, king sized sleep number bed. I was in love with the room.

"I call this room!" I yelled, letting go of his hand as I walked over to the bed. "Zak, you go share with Nick."

"Not a chance in hell, he snores," Nick said.

"Ditto," Aaron said.

"Fine, I'll just share with Zak, but he's sleeping on the floor," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't think so, Missy. It's a king sized bed, it's big enough for you, me, AND Kat..."

"Don't get any ideas," Kat said. "Or do, I know I am..." she said to Zak who looked away and walked over to me.

"How's your back?" he asked.

"Hurts like hell."

"I don't doubt it. Well ladies, should we get something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"Agreed. To the restaurant then? You're paying," I said to Zak.

"Oh, so this is a date then?"

"If you call me getting attacked by a demon then you buying me dinner a date, then I guess so." He laughed.

"Hopefully I'll be able to take you to dinner without you being attacked by a demon someday," he said in my ear. I blushed. Kat gave me a dirty look again. I had a feeling that whatever she had planned for the night was going to be bad.

"Rayne, you should probably change into something else before we go anywhere. You clothes are covered in blood." I nodded and grabbed the bag she offered me before heading into the bathroom.

"You dirty rotten little asshole!" I yelled at her. The only shirts she had packed were the one's she wore down to the bars, which meant that I was going to look like one hell of a slut since she only packed me a mini skirt. She laughed.

"Don't like your wardrobe? Wait until you see your pajamas!" I growled as I dug deeper into the bag. Lingerie. I should have known.

"You're a bitch, you know that right?"

"You're just mad because you can't do anything with it!" she yelled through the door. I laid out all the shirts and picked out the least slutty I could find. It was a halter top with white leopord print over the chest and down the center while the rest of it was black. I grabbed the little ¾ sleeve sweater she had thrown in there and got dressed. I stepped out of the bathroom and got some whistles from it.

"Shut up guys," I said, blushing and looking down at my feet. I stepped into the black flats that Kat had so graciously brought me. "Well, let's go."

Zak stepped up behind me and offered his arm, making me laugh as I took it.

"Well, you did say it's a date."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Okay, children, you can stop now. Rayne, he's right you did say it was a date.

The rest of the night was a blur of good times, laughing, and excitement. I had never been happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story of Salem **

** Chapter 3: Lock down part III**

I woke up the next morning with my back hurting like hell a tree trunk arm wrapped around my waist as well as a chest under my head. I smiled into the chest and yawned.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to wake up," Zak said, smiling at me.

"Shh stop talking. I want to go back to sleep and don't you dare move," I said with another yawn.

"Going back to sleep sounds amazing, but we should probably get up. We've got shit we gotta get done today. Just think, the sooner we get done with everything, the sooner we can come back here."

I nodded. We did have an awful lot to do today. We needed to figure out who owned the asylum and try to get a hold of them to set up something with them to go in. We had decided the night before that they were going to be able to use the footage from the ritual for a show so the boss wouldn't be too mad. I unwrapped myself from his arm reluctantly and got out of bed.

"Ugh, Kat only brought me skanky clothes, can I steal a shirt? Thankfully she brought me a pair of jeans."

"Yeah, no problem, I think you'll look cute in one of my shirts anyway," he said as he flashed me that adorable smirk of his. "I like that little get up you've got on now. You sure you don't want to wear that?"

"Zachary Bagans!" I said, smacking his arm as he stood up beside me. Kat had packed me a black and green see-through teddy and a matching g-string. Zak had been nice enough to lend me a pair of boxers but only if I kept the top on.

"What? A guy can dream, right?" I smacked him again. He handed me a shirt and I headed to the bathroom. I couldn't stop thinking about the night before. It had gotten pretty heated last night, but unfortunately my back decided it didn't want me to have any more fun than a make-out session. I blushed as his hand smacked my butt lightly as I walked past.

"You keep your hands off of me!" I said, laughing.

"That's not what you said last night." He winked at me.

"Yeah, but today is another day so whatever. Now let me get dressed, would ya? Jeez." There was a knock on the door as soon as I stepped into the bathroom.

"Alright you two, get your clothes back on! We've got work to do!" We heard Aaron yell. Kat giggled like a little girl, so I assume that the two of them had a fun night after we went our separate ways.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zak said as he walked to the door to let them in.

"Where's Rayne?" Kat asked.

"Bathroom getting dressed," he said grinning. "That lingerie set you brought her looked amazing, so thanks for that."

"You're welcome."

"So, did you get any?" Aaron blurted out not caring who heard him.

"No, Aaron. He did not get any," I said stepping out of the bathroom. "But, by the way that Kat's acting, you must have." He grinned when Kat giggled. She was practically hanging off of his arm. She always did that. I gave it two weeks before he wanted to scream and run away.

"Nice shirt," Kat said as she noticed it was Zak's. "Didn't want to wear what I packed you?"

"I really don't feel like looking skanky all day. Plus it's colder than you know what out there."

"So wearing Zak's shirt will keep you warm?" She was starting to get a little attitude problem. Why? I don't know.

"Warmer than what you packed me." She was pissing me off! I hadn't done a damn thing wrong and she was treating me like shit! She sneared at me and walked behind Aaron and over to Zak.

"Can I wear one of your shirts too, Zak?"

"Kat, what the hell is your problem? You're acting like a freaking slut, you're not like this! What the hell is going on with you?"

"What, a girl can't have a little fun? Not all of us are prudes you know. Some of us actually like enjoying the finer things in life." She ran a hand down his chest. Aaron was getting pretty pissy now too. Zak flinched away from her and walked over to me.

"Okay, let's get this straight," I said. "You keep your hands off of Zak. And by the look on Aaron's face, you should probably leave him the hell alone too. Honestly, why don't you just go home and figure out why you're acting like this. You never act this way!"

"Why should I do what you say?" Her voice started getting deeper and her eyes went black.

"She's possessed!" Zak yelled. "Aaron, get Rayne out of here!" Aaron shoved me out the door and instructed me to go get Nick. I wasn't about to argue so I dashed across the hall and started pounding on the door. I could hear a demon yelling from Zak's room. It wasn't the one that wanted me dead, its voice wasn't the same.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" It yelled at Zak. "GIVE HER TO ME!"

It chanted that over and over and over.

"Give you WHO?"

"RAYNE JOHNSON!"

"NO! You can't have her!" The demon stopped yelling.

"Why's that, pretty boy? You think she's yours?" The voice sounded kind of like Kat's now, but echoed somehow. "She's not yours, pretty boy. She never will be."

Zak had stopped talking, obviously dumbfounded. Aaron was silent too as the demon possessing Kat laughed. Nick heard everything and rushed out of his room, pushing by me like I wasn't there.

"Zak, don't listen to it! It's just messing with you!"

"Keep her away from here, Nick!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Zak! Let me in!" The door swung open, but neither Zak or Aaron had moved, the demon was controlling everything now.

"Zak," I said quietly as I walked over to him. Something wasn't right with him. "Honey, snap out of it," I said, putting my hands on each side of his face. Come back to me." I kissed him lightly and he snapped out of whatever had been wrong with him.

"Don't listen to what it says, Zak. You know it's wrong," I whispered. He ignored the meaning behind my words and started yelling at the demon.

"She is MINE!" He yelled. "You and any other demon will NEVER have her!"

"He's already marked her as his...it's only a matter of time before he comes for her again.." At that, it was like something flew out of Kat. She collapsed to the ground in a heap and a hot gust of wind blew through the room.

"Kat are you okay?" I asked her, grabbing her hand as I sat next to her. "Kat?" She opened her eyes and blinked twice at me.

"What happened?"

"You were possessed, sweet pea," I explained.

"Oh god, I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

"Well, you tried to molest Zak. Did you feel weird last night when we left?"

"I felt a little weird, nothing too outrageous."

"Great. I slept with a demon." Aaron said.

"Wait...what? We did not...did we?"

"Yeah, we did." Kat burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry..." she sobbed. "I'm not like that...I don't do things like that...Rayne I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, hey, listen honey," I said trying to get her to look at me. "It's not your fault. You were possessed and I highly doubt you did it on purpose. Nothing other than feelings got hurt. It's okay." I pulled her into a hug as she sat up a little more, wincing as her arms hit my back.

"I'm sorry," she said as she quickly pulled her arms away. I nodded and patted her shoulder and told her it was fine. She stood and looked at Aaron.

"I'm so sorry, Aaron..."

"For what? It's not your fault. Now come here," he said. She slowly walked over to him and he wrapped her into a hug. He kissed the top of her head. "Worse things could have happened."

Nick smiled at her, aiding in us getting her to stop feeling sorry for herself. It would take awhile, but at least she had four people standing beside her. I wiped the tears from my face and stepped closer to Zak who gladly slipped his arms around me.

"Let's go get everything we need done today taken care of. Tomorrow night, we'll do the ritual and get rid of this damn demon once and for all."

"Why not tonight?" Kat asked.

"You need a couple days to recover from what happened today, and I could use a couple days for my back," I explained. Everyone seemed to agree with me.

XXXXXXxxXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXxx

By the end of the day, we had everything taken care of. James King owned the place and had agreed to let us do an investigation there tomorrow night. We were going to make it a full episode, but we would do the interviews and everything later.

"How's your back?" Kat asked as she sat next to me on the couch in our apartment. Aaron was still kind of freaking out over what happened and needed to keep his distance, which was good for Kat too. Nick was going to keep Aaron company so it was just us and Zak who was going to crash here for the next couple nights.

"It still hurts, but not as bad. How does it look?" I asked as I lifted the back of my shirt after turning it towards her.

"Bad. It's probably going to scar, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I was afraid of that."

"Afraid of what?" Zak said as he headed out of the kitchen with three beers.

"That my back is going to scar."

"Would you rather be scarred and alive or dead?" I smiled at him.

"What do you think?"

"Just thought I'd ask. So what are we doing tonight, ladies?"

"Sitting on our asses drinking beer while watching stupid horror movies?" Kat suggested. I nodded in agreement, not giving Zak a chance to give his opinion.

"What first?"

"Sean of the Dead?"

"Definitely. Stupid, but hilarious," she said as she stood to put the movie on.

"Don't I get a choice in anything?" Zak asked, a grin on his face.

"No," Kat and I said at the same time. It was nice to have the real Kat back. She was over her Creepy Kat phase, and she was demon free. Zak chuckled and shook his head.

"Women." We laughed at him.

A few movies later, the clock red 12:00 am so we decided to call it a night. I crawled into bed after a quick shower and found Zak laying on my side of the bed.

"Mr. Bagans, I don't recall saying we were sharing my bed," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Ms. Johnson, I don't recall asking," He said as he smiled at. "You know you want to."

"I want quite a number of things.."

He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Oh, really? Why don't you come over here and show me?" I rolled my eyes.

"Not tonight. Remember my back?"

"You don't have to be on your back, you know."

"You just don't give up, do you?"

"Never."

"Well, I guess I have no choice."

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"I have no choice but to make you sleep on the couch," I said, smiling at him.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would."

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Why should I?" I asked, smiling at him. He pouted. "Fine, you can stay here, but move over, that's my side of the bed."

He rolled over and pulled the blankets up so I could climb in the king size bed.

"You know I was kidding, right?" He asked.

"Oh." I said, kind of disappointed. It was kind of nice thinking that THE Zak Bagans wanted to have his wicked way with me.

"That came out wrong. Not that I don't want you, because I do..." I put a finger to his lips.

"I know what your trying to say." He smiled and kissed my palm.

"Do I at least get to hold you?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He wrapped me in his arms, but not giving me a good night kiss. I smiled and laid my head on his chest, more comfortable than I remember being. I didn't want this to stop, I liked sleeping next to him. This would be one of the last nights, after all, he was leaving after this mess was cleaned up. I sighed.

"What's wrong? I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked, pulling his arm away slightly.

"No you're not hurting me. I'm just thinking." He put his arm back around me.

"About what?"

"Even through all this crap, I've loved spending time with you guys and after tomorrow night you guys will be gone and the only time I'll be seeing you is when I watch Ghost Adventures on the weekend."

"Hey, you'll see us more than that. You can come see us in Vegas whenever you want as long as we're home, and we can come see you here,"he said as he held me tighter. "I'm not looking forward to leaving either." He kissed the top of my head.

"I'm going to miss sleeping next to you. Even though it's only been a couple times, I've gotten used to it."

"Me too."

"Good night, Zak."

"Night."

I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. In what felt like only minutes later, I woke up. Zak was leaning over me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"You kept tossing and turning and yelling in your sleep. I couldn't wake you up."

"Oh. Night terrors. I should have warned you about that."

"What about, if you don't mind me asking."

"A few years ago, I was with a guy who beat the hell out of me. He put me in the hospital twice before I got the balls to break up with him after 3 years."

"Wow," he said. "I'm sorry you went through that. What's his name? I'll go beat him up for you."

"No need to. I pressed charges on him and now he's in prison for attempted murder."

"Good, now try to get some sleep, okay?" I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me again.

"Sorry if I try beating you up. I tend to do that kind of stuff when I'm sleeping after having night terrors."

"I think I can handle it," he said before kissing the top of my head again. I kissed his bare chest and smiled. Oh yeah, I was going to miss this.

"Rayne?"

"Hmm?"

"This is the last episode we're doing for the season so we'll have a break before we start the new one. Would you consider spending some time in Vegas with me?"

"Let's see how tomorrow night goes, then we'll see, okay?" He nodded. I didn't care what happened, I was going to Vegas no matter what, but I wasn't about to let him know he had me hooked on him.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, right now we are in the main hallway of Oak wood Home for the Insane. Tonight we have with us as a guest Rayne Johnson. She'll be helping us investigate as well as do a ritual to be able to connect to the spirit world. Are you ready Rayne?"

"I guess. No going back now," I said.

"As usual, we're going to do a walk through together before separating. Let's start on this floor." Nick started asking questions.

"Are there any spirits here? How many are there? It's Samhain, is it easier for you to communicate tonight?" We heard noises down one of the halls and immediately went to go check it out. When we got there, we saw an old surgical knife carving something into a door. It read "RAYNE JOHNSON GET OUT!"

"Guys, your audio went out, where are you?"

"Billy, can you hear us again?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"A spirit just carved "RAYNE GET OUT on a door."

"No way."

"Yes way. Can we get out of this hallway now?" I asked, thoroughly freaked out.

"Play back your digital recorder though. We heard something," Billy said. Aaron rewound the tape and played it back.

"Not Safe! Get out!"

"I'll get you Rayne! There's nothing you can do about it. There are more of us than you…."

None of these EVPs were disembodied. They were all plain as day, like a person had spoken directly into the recorder. After the last EVP we heard maniacal laughing and someone running away.

"Okay, I don't like the sound of that, guys."

"We don't have to do the ritual and we can probably get a hold of that guy to let you out," Nick said.

"No. I said I would do it, so I will. I'm just a little more freaked out than I was before."

We walked around the building together while Zak gave a little history behind the building then why I was there, not only being a witch, but also my family's tie to the building.

"We're now in Elizabeth Johnson's room. She is Rayne's great, great, great, grandmother who is said to have jumped off the roof, instantly killing herself. "We had talked earlier about the demon following me and decided not to bring it up.

"We're going to do the ritual later on tonight, but before midnight. It's now 10pm, so we have a little bit of time left. Alright, let's start going our separate ways. Nick, you go check out second floor, Aaron go to the basement, and Rayne and I will check out the hallway from earlier. Got it? Alright. Meet you back here at 11:30." Everyone nodded and headed off to where they were supposed to go.

"Are you okay, Rayne?" Zak said, he stopped me and pulled me into a hug. He pulled back and looked into my eyes after turning his flashlight on. "You're shivering."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't realize I was shivering."

"Here." He took off his hoody and handed it to me.

"Thanks." He pulled me to him again.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered so quietly that I barely heard him. "I promise." I nodded into his chest, not wanting to have to back away. Alas, we had an investigation to tend to. Maybe later? We backed away from each other; trying to ignore the spark we had both felt.

"Let's get going." The investigation was pretty dead (pun intended) after that so we made our way up to Elizabeth's room.

"You ready?" Aaron asked me after he walked in the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Zak did an explanation of what was about to happen.

"Alright, if you boys would set your cameras, I'm going to need everyone focused on what's going on, not the cameras. You can leave them on, just focus on what's going on now. If we lose focus, bad shit will happen." Everyone set down their cameras down after finding the best places for them to go so they could see the ritual going on.

"Now, I need you guys to step to the side so I can cast the circle." I took a deep breath as everyone stepped back.

XxxxxxxXxxxxX

The ritual came too fast, before I knew it I was casting the circle and calling the quarters getting ready to contact the spirit.

"We ask you spirits on this night of Samhain to make contact with us. Is anyone else in this room with us right now?" I asked.

"Elizabeth..." we heard a faint voice say.

"Elizabeth, what is your last name? Are you the woman who lived in this room?"

"Johnson…yes…."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Rayne….Johnson….granddaughter…"

"That's right. Can you tell me what happened the night before you were put in this place?"

"Evil…child….couldn't…let…it….live….." She said. A chair got tossed across the room.

"Was that you, Elizabeth?" Zak asked.

"No…"

"Who was it?"

"ME!" We heard a familiar voice say.

"What is your name, demon?" I asked.

"That is none of your concern!"

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME, DEMON?" I yelled, but the voice was not mine. It was not demonic in the least, but sounded like multiple voices were speaking.

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU!"

"TELL ME YOUR NAME!" By this point I was completely out of it and not myself. My eyes had cast over to white and a spirit had thrown itself out of my mouth. It was a figure of a beautiful woman with black hair and piercing blue eyes. No one spoke but the spirit.

"DAMIEN!" It finally said. The figure left my body, but still floated in the air. I regained consciousness and stared at her.

"You now know the name, use knowledge to defeat it," she said before disappearing.

"Grandmother…we know the demon's name. What can we do now? Can we end it now?" There was no reply. The room got searing hot and we started having issues breathing. The room started pulsing in red light. Aaron lost focus and started looking around.

"FOCUS AARON!" I yelled. "The demons cannot get us as long as this circle is intact!" He nodded.

"We are too strong…" multiple spirits yelled.

"No defeating us!"

"YOU WILL PAY, ELIZABETH JOHNSON!" Demons swept in at every angle. The boys lost focus and the circle broke. I was immediately picked up by one of the demons and dragged out of the room and down the hallway. I heard everyone getting tossed around as I was pulled out.

"MAYBE DYING ANOTHER TIME WILL GET YOU TO STOP MEDDLING IN THAT WHICH YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS IN MEDDLING WITH!" Multiple voices yelled together. Great, I was being dragged to the roof to be hurled off the side. What a night.

"Don't let them get her!" Zak said. The boys ran after me, eventually grabbing hold of whatever they could on me and tried to pull me out of the demon's grasp. Out of nowhere I started chanting something and the demons dropped me, fleeing the scene. For once I didn't pass out. I stood on wobbly legs, breathing heavily.

"What just happened!?" Nick yelled.

"Exactly what I thought might happen. Are you guys okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Just a couple bumps and bruises," Nick said. "You, on the other hand, should probably go to the hospital."

"What, why?" The adrenaline must have worn off because there was searing pain wherever the demons had touched me. I screamed in pain and started crying. Zak immediately came over to me, but I pushed him away. "Get me home…NOW!" I yelled.

"Billy, get the owner here. Rayne needs out, and she needs out now. She's severely burned!" Zak yelled into the walkie talkie.

"Guys, it's 6 am. He's already here," he said. Apparently all the action happened in Elizabeth's room. The only footage they would get from the whole night was if their cameras had picked anything up. I hope they did. Their show would have some awesome footage and I would be able to watch the ritual and see what happened from the outside.

As soon as the door was unlocked, we ran like hell out of it and over to the EMTs that had been on standby as usual.

"What the hell happened?" Billy asked, rushing over to us.

"Never say the word hell to me again.


	4. Chapter 4

** Story of Salem**

** Author's Note: Fluffy goodness in this chapter**

** Chapter 4: It's not quite over yet, damn it.**

I was sobbing as I sat on my bed surrounded by everyone. It wasn't over yet. I still had to fight the demon. I was scratched all to hell from the first time, burned from the second one, what if I DIED in the last ritual? I was scared shitless but there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm so sorry," I kept saying to everyone.

"Stop it, Rayne. None of this was your fault, okay? Just calm down, we'll all get through this," Zak's calming voice said as he rubbed my legs, kneeling in front of me. "Everything is going to be fine, okay? We'll get rid of this demon then I'll take you to Vegas with me like we talked about, okay?"

"What?" Nick said. "You never said you were taking her to Vegas."

"Her and I talked last night and after this mess is cleaned up, she's going to come stay with me for awhile," Zak explained.

"Oh."

"Thanks Zak, but there's no way I can go with you. I can't ask you guys to keep getting involved in this. You might get hurt," I said, dead serious. These guys needed to high tail it out of here before they got seriously hurt.

"We're not leaving, Rayne," Nick said. "You can tell us to leave however many times you want, but we're not leaving until you are demon free, okay?"

I nodded, and yawned.

"Why don't you take a nap? You could definitely use one," Zak suggested. He ushered everyone out of the room and followed them out of the room. I curled up under the blankets and tried to sleep. I woke up to the sound of things being thrown around my room. I screamed bloody murder, making everyone rush back into the room. They all freaked out after seeing what was going on. All of a sudden, things started getting chucked at them and demonic laughter echoed in my small room.

"SHE IS MINE!" the familiar voice said.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Zak yelled back.

"She's not yours, pretty boy," It said, a shadowy figure formed in front of us and sat on the bed.

"She never will be," it said. "She will always be mine. You won't get rid of me. Do all the rituals you want, you will not get rid of me. I will follow you everywhere until I get what I want from you."

"You want to kill me!" I said. It shook its head.

"Yes, I do."

"Why aren't you trying now?"

"I know what you have planned, Rayne. I know you're going to do another ritual and I'm waiting for it. You think what happened tonight was it? No. Next time will be a thousand times worse, I promise you that." At that, it disappeared. I collapsed into tears again, even more scared than before. Zak wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't listen to it, Rayne. We'll get rid of it."

"No we won't! I'm going to DIE!"

"No you won't Rayne, we WILL get rid of it! I have a few people I can call to help with this." I nodded, but didn't let go of him.

"Call them later, I don't want to be alone right now."

"The sooner I call them the better. You can come with me though." I nodded. He let go of me for a moment then grabbed my hand. He led me out to the living room where he started making phone calls, never letting go of my hand.

Three hours later, we had a priest on a red eye flight to Salem. He'd be here early in the morning and would help us plan out what to do. I was still scared, but I felt better knowing that I would have someone experienced in this kind of stuff coming to help. Yes, the guys have seen it, but they had never done the exorcising themselves.

"How are you feeling?" Zak asked me. It was just him and I in the apartment now. Everyone had headed back to the hotel. I was feeling a little claustrophobic with all the people around.

"I'm scared."

"I don't blame you. How's your back?"

"It doesn't hurt anymore," I said, just realizing it. It had been hurting non stop since it had happened.

"Let me see," Zak said, turning me so he could look. "It's gone."

"What?"

"Everything is gone. The only injuries you have are the burn marks on your arms." He ran his hand down my now scratch free back making me shiver. He kissed my neck gently. I smiled and tilted my head to give him more room. He seemed to realize what was going on and pulled away quickly. I pouted mentally.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" I asked, turning around to face him. He shrugged. "Zak, do you realize I might die tomorrow?"

"We all might," he said as I straddled his waist. I nodded before kissing him passionately. He smiled against my lips and kissed back. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. I pulled away from him to take a breath and smiled at him. His eyes darkened with lust and I'm sure mine did the same. Before I knew it, my shirt and bra had disappeared. He pulled me down for a kiss and ran his hands along my body.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he said as he looked at me. I blushed slightly and walked away, throwing my shirt back on. No one called me beautiful, ever. I'd been afraid to get close to anyone since...him. No, not the demon but Paul Fischer. The man I had fallen in love with hit me on daily basis and put me in the hospital twice, yet I crawled back to every time, convinced that it was my fault. It took the second hospitalization for me to break up with him. Those three years will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me, getting up and following me.

"Nothing, Zak. I'm just not used to...this."

"Used to what?"

"Feeling like...I don't know how to put it...like you actually care."

"I d_o care._ Why else would I be here?"

"Ratings?"

"Rayne, I'm not like that."

"I know..."

"I'm not him, Rayne," he said as wrapped his arms around me. "Don't turn me away because of him." I didn't know what to say to that.

"What do you want from me, Zak? Why do you want me to go to Vegas with you? I'm just a silly little girl who got you involved in a big mess you didn't need to be involved in."

"I want _you_. I want you to come to Vegas with me because I love being with you and I'm not ready to let that go. And the mess we're in, I was there when it started, I made it worse, and I'm going to help finish it."

"Zak, I can't do this. Not until it's all over. I can't handle anymore than what's on my shoulders already."

"I can wait for you, Rayne. For as long as I have to, I will wait. You need to let me help with this." I nodded, tears in my eyes. No one had ever been this way with me before. I turned around and laid my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head as he held me tighter.

"Thank you, Zak."

"For what?"

"For being a stubborn ass and not running away at the first sign of trouble. I really like you, Zak. That never happens." He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"You're welcome. When this is all over, would you consider having an actual relationship?"

"With who?" I said, smiling up at him. His answer was to kiss me with so much passion I thought I was going to melt.


	5. Chapter 5

** Story of Salem **

** Chapter 5: Please let this be over with...**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Zak's voice while he talked on his phone. It sounded like something bad had happened. I looked at the clock and it was already 11am. The priest should have been here hours ago! Where was he, and where was everyone else? I slid out of the bed wearing another one of his shirts and followed the sound of his voice into the kitchen. He was pacing back and forth, something was definitely wrong. I lifted myself onto the counter by the sink and waited for him to get done, concern written on my face. After a few more minutes, he hung up and put his phone on the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he walked over to me.

"The plane crashed. He won't be here to help," he said, sadly. "He died."

"Oh my god," I said, wrapping my arms around him. He pulled me closer. I pulled back slightly and kissed him softly on the lips. "Where's everyone else?"

"No one is answering their phones, so I have no idea. We were all supposed to meet up here at 9, right?" I nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, starting to freak out. I heard a familiar voice laughing behind me and then I was thrown against the wall and pinned there by the same shadowy figure from before.

"So, have you made her yours yet, pretty boy?" It seemed to take a deep breath as if it were smelling me, then it grinned the most evil grin I have ever seen.

"I told you that you'd never have her. She'll never let you touch her like that. She'll never open up those pretty little legs for you." It ran its hand up my leg, raising the shirt up to expose more skin.

"Get away from her!" Zak tried to get to me, but the demon flung him back like he as a pesky fly. I started trying to fight my way out of its grasp while trying not to scream. He got up and started walking towards me again and started yelling.

"SHE'S MINE!" He yelled.

"LIAR!" it screamed back. "PROVE IT!" I was flung across the room and into Zak's arms. He pulled me to him and kissed me. It wasn't passionate, it was a carnal, possessive kiss letting me know that I was, in fact, his. He pulled away and I melted. I smiled at him and clung to his side as the demon stared at us. The demon screamed, then disappeared.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I checked him over for any cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine, calm down," he said, making me stand up straight again. "Are YOU okay?"

"Yeah."

"Not freaked out?"

"No. I think that kiss made me forget what happened."

"Good. Now I know how to make you feel better."

"We need to figure out what happened to everyone." Zak nodded and grabbed his phone from the table. I walked back into the bedroom to get my phone out of the jeans I had been wearing the night before.

After calling everyone half a dozen times we decided we were going to go look for them. We headed down the three flights of stairs to find the white GAC van in the parking lot. Zak ran over to it.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled at Aaron as he rolled down the window. "We've been trying to get a hold of you for over an hour and no one has answered their phones!"

"Our phones never went off," Kat said.

"How long have you guys been here?" I asked.

"Half an hour," Nick said.

"Why didn't you come up?"

"I...don't know."

"I kinda felt like something was keeping me in the van. Did something happen?"

"The demon attacked me again. It's starting to get more and more possessive with me, especially when it comes to Zak."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah. We need to figure out what's going on tonight. Are we still going to do the ritual without the priest?"

"What happened to him anyway?" Aaron asked.

"His plane crashed and he didn't make it," I explained. I sounded kind of heartless, but I had more important things to do. I would mourn his death later.

"That's horrible!" Zak nodded.

"Rayne's right. We need to get a game plane for the night. Any ideas?"

"I'm freezing ass cold right now so why don't you get your asses out of the van and go upstairs?" Zak asked, starting to shiver.

XxxXXxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxx

The boys set up the tech stuff for the night while I tried to keep myself calm. The only thought going through my head was _I could die tonight_. Time passed way to quickly and soon enough I was starting the ritual. We had called in our friend Melina for some extra support.

"Okay, you guys remember what's going to happen?" They nodded. "Just do what Kat tells you to do. Do NOT lose focus or I'll probably die, okay? I really don't want to die." They nodded again. The candles were in their proper positions and the altar for the goddess was set up in the middle as well. Before the circle was cast, I was about to do the most stupid and dangerous thing of my life.

"Before we get started, let me tell you, the viewers, what we HOPE will happen. It turns out that our friend Rayne has a demon attached to her, and this demon needs to go away. Her and Kat, wave Kat, have tried absolutely everything to get rid of it, but it's just too damn stubborn. We found out that in the last visit that its name is Damien. I can't say much more because, as cheesy as it sounds, it could hear us. Do not try this at home; or anywhere else for that matter."

I took a seat in the middle of the floor. I took another deep breath. "Now comes the hard part," I said to myself.

"DAMIEN! Demon that has been following! I am giving you one chance to take my soul! That moment is NOW! Possess me and get revenge for what Elizabeth Johnson did to you!" I didn't take very long until I felt something dark and evil enter my body.

"CAST THE CIRCLE!" I yelled. Kat ran around the room holding her athame (sacred knife) pointing to the floor three times as she cast the circle. The quarters were quickly called. Everything was a blur as I tried to fight for my soul.

"IT IS TIME!" Kat yelled, signaling for everyone to grab the paper she had given them earlier. She started and everyone followed suit soon after.

"As the archangel Gabriel stands before us,

Undesired guest, unwanted presence,

Demon we banish thee!

May the gale force winds of the frozen north

Tear thee from Rayne Johnson and cast ye forth!

May the might earth with all her power

This needful hour

So that once thou art gone from

Rayne Johnson swept away

Encased in stone forever thou

Will stay!

And by the law of three by three

For good of all we banish thee!

This charm never to rebound on us,

As we do, so must it be!"

They repeated this three times as I kept fighting the demon, screaming in pain and sobbing.

"YOU THINK THAT WILL SAVE HER SOUL?" The demon laughed as my strength was draining.

They chanted the spell three more times and I could feel it's energy start getting weaker. I fought harder.

"In the name of the Goddess we banish thee! In the name of the Great Horned God, we banish thee!" Kat kept screaming.

"HELP ME!" I screamed. "It's too strong!"

"What can we do?" Zak asked. "There's got to be something else!"

"We can try something. Have any of you seen Practical Magic?"

"THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR MOVIES, MELINA!" I screamed. She ignored me. Everyone nodded.

"You remember that part when Sally went into the circle and was able to help Jillian?"

"Yes," Zak said.

"Well, we're going to give that a try. Who has strong feelings for this woman?"

"Zak and Kat!" Nick yelled over my screaming. The demon kept laughing.

Kat and Zak looked at each other, not sure who should go in.

"GIVE UP, RAYNE! NO ONE LOVES YOU! NO ONE WANTS TO TRY TO HELP YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE WEAK! I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL!"

All I could do was lay on the floor, rolled up into a ball, and scream.

"ZAK! Get your ass in that circle and save her!" He practically flew to my side and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, sweetie! You can beat him! You are stronger!" He kept repeating, tears in his eyes. The demon screamed and left my body. I immediately lunged into Zak's arms. The demon hung in the air, looked at each of us and screamed again.

"I BANISH THEE! RETURN FROM WHERE YOU CAME AND NEVER RETURN!" Kat yelled. The demon melted, sinking into a hole that had appeared when the demon left my body.

"Is it gone?" I asked quietly. "Please tell me it's gone." I was curled up in Zak's lap crying softly as he rocked me back and forth.

"It's gone, sweetie. It's gone."

The boys cleaned up all the tech stuff while Kat helped me down the stairs.

"I'm free, Kat." I said, finally having let it sink in. "I'm free!"

We sat on the curb while we waited for everything to get cleaned up. An hour later, I was laying in bed taking a nap with Zak. The whole ordeal had taken every ounce of energy either of us had left. I was still in shock that the demon was gone. I still couldn't believe it. I had decided to stay at the hotel with him for the night since three flights of stairs did not sound like a good idea to me.

Later that night, we all went out to celebrate. We hit the bars, partied like crazy, and I had the time of my life. I didn't remember the last time I had done that. A stop at one bar got kind of crazy, I was told.

"So, I just remembered that the other day you mentioned something that happened when the two of you were younger that Rayne didn't want to talk about," Aaron said. "What would that have been?" I sighed.

"Kat and I were actually a couple throughout the last year of college." I explained.

"You guys dated. Does that mean you guys are..."

"Are what? No, we aren't gay, obviously."

"Do you guys still mess around, or were you LUGs?" Zak asked, a grin on his face.

"No, we weren't LUGs. We're both bisexual and no we don't mess around together."

"Well, that's disappointing."

"Oh, shush up. And no, you're not getting a show later." I said, rolling my eyes.

"So, how serious were you guys?"

"We got pretty serious, actually." Kat said, smiling at me. _ Oh, great. She's got that damn look again._

_ "_Why'd you break up?"

"That was Rayne's decision. That's when she met..."

"Paul Fischer." I finished for her. "I fell in love with him and he put me in the hospital twice."

"Wow, I hope you weren't with him long," Nick said.

"Three years."

"Worst mistake she made." Kat was starting to get bitter. She had never wanted to break up with me, and I had a sneaking suspicion that she was still in love with me.

"I agree," I said, sighed. I set my Tequila Sunrise on the bar and got up on unsteady legs. I was a little more buzzed than I thought I was. "I'm going home. I'm calling a cab and I'm going home."

"Wait, Rayne, I'm sorry. I never should have brought him up," Kat said, trying to stop me. I glared at her.

"Let me go." She dropped her hand quickly and I stumbled my way out of the bar. So much for a good night. Zak followed me out.

"Rayne, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Zak. Talking about him just brought back some bad memories I thought I had forgotten."

"We had talked about him earlier and you seemed fine."

"Yeah, I didn't have Kat glaring holes into my face then." He nodded and grabbed my hand. "Let's go home."

"Where's home? Your hotel room or my apartment?"

"Apartment," he said. "We're not that far away from there, we can hoof it."

I nodded and we were on our way. He had to support most of my weight, but we made it there, slowly but surely.

"Gimme your key," he said, laughing at my drunk ass. I dug through my purse and handed him the pink Hello Kitty key. "Hello Kitty, seriously?"

"Hey, it's obnoxious enough that I won't lose it," I explained. He unlocked the door and lead me in. I plopped down on the couch and slipped my heels off. They were uncomfortable as hell, but nothing goes better with a little black dress than 6 inch cherry red heels. He flipped on the TV and sat down next to me. I swirled around, deciding to use his lap as a pillow.

"Hello," I said, looking up at him once I had gotten comfortable. I smiled up at him.

"Hello."

"So, what was with that kiss earlier?"

"The demon wanted me to show him that you're mine.

"Oh. _AM_ I yours?"

"Let's talk about that in the morning, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk and don't know what you're talking about."

"Zachary Alexander Bagans! I'll have you know that I am not as think as you drunk I am!"

"See what I mean?"

"I'm gonna take a shower and try to sober up, okay?" He nodded.

I got pajamas out of my bedroom then headed to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let it run while I got undressed, making sure the water was only lukewarm instead of the boiling hot I usually like. I stepped in and almost yelped at how cold it was. My foggy mind cleared instantly before I even started washing up. I used my Suave apple blossom scented everything and stepped back out 10 minutes later. After I was dried up, I put on my black skull and bones shorts and a tank top and headed back out to the living room where I saw Kat sitting next to Zak.

"Hey, Kat," I said, smiling at her. "Where is everyone?"

"Waiting for me outside, I'm just grabbing some clothes then I'm heading back with them." She wasn't as slurring as bad as she was at the bar, so I wasn't too concerned over what could happen. She was a pretty stupid drunk at times. I waited for her to walk out of the apartment before I started talking.

"Do you still want me to come back to Vegas with you?"

"Yes, do you still want to?"

"I don't know."

He looked heartbroken after I said those words but nodded.

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

"Thank you." He nodded again.

"I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel. I'll give you a call before I head back to Vegas, okay? It was my turn to nod. He got up off the couch and grabbed the few belongings he had left there the past couple of nights and left without saying good bye. Tears were streaming down my face as I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Kat called about twenty minutes later.

"Good news!" She yelled. "I'm going to Vegas!"

"Oh, that's nice."

"Aren't you going?"

"No."

"What?"

"I said I'm not going."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't know. I just...something doesn't feel right. Something was going to go wrong right away when I got there and I don't need any drama anymore. I just need some peace and quiet."

"So, instead you're going to stay in our apartment and try to run the store by yourself when you're this miserable? I can hear it in your voice, Rayne. You want to go." I heard footsteps and then a door close through the phone.

"Rayne, listen to me. Is this about Paul?"

"I don't know, Kat."

"How do you feel about Zak?"

"I really like him, but.."

"But what? What did he do to make you not want to go? He cares enough about you that he was the only one that could save you from a demon and now you're throwing that away because of some asshole. Don't let those memories ruin you, Rayne. You need Zak as much as he needs you.  
"He doesn't need me, Kat. He could have a new girl before he left the airport if he wanted."

"Rayne, listen to yourself. You're just making excuses." I knew she was right, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Good bye, Kat." I hung up the phone and turned it off before I headed to the bedroom. I had been so ready earlier to tell him that I wanted to be with him, but something stopped me. I laid down and pulled the blankets over my head. My pillows and blankets smelled like him. I cried myself to sleep for the first time in years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 6:** ** What the hell did I do!?**

I didn't talk to anyone unless it had to do with the shop until Zak called an hour before he left for the airport.

"Hey," I said after answering my cell phone.

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know that we're all heading out in about an hour."

"Oh. Well, thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Rayne?"

"Yeah?" Something in me was hoping he would ask me to go with him again, I would be at that airport quicker than a fat kid attacks chocolate cake.

"Do you...never mind. I guess I'll talk to you whenever, huh?"

"Yeah. Zak I.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," I said, fighting back tears.

"Kat says hi."

"Hi."

We said a quick, but awkward goodbye and hung up. I let the tears flow, deciding not to open the shop that day. I was to depressed and the last thing I needed was to bring that negative energy there. Instead I grabbed a container of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and watched TV. Of course it happened to be Saturday and the Travel Channel had decided to play a Ghost Adventures marathon in celebration of the new season starting next week. I watched a few episodes. Why not? I was already miserable, might as well keep it going. I scratched my back where the scratches had been. All that was left were some scars. We never figured out how it healed like that. We assumed it had something to do with the ritual we had done when we found out the demon's name. Maybe it was because we weakened it or maybe it was because Elizabeth had been a midwife and some how got rid of it. Either way I was just happy it was gone. My arms still hurt like hell from being burned, but they were healing pretty quickly, which shocked the hell out of me.

I sat there and kept wondering why the hell I said no and why I wasn't on that plane with him. I was an idiot and I knew it. I was turning away a man that, if he fell in love with me, could have given me everything. Happiness, security, love, everything I had have wanted. I didn't care about money or any of that crap. But no, I had to let Paul get in the way. Even years after and even when he was in prison I let what had happened ruin my life like I had so many times before. I turned off the TV and texted Kat even though I knew she wouldn't be able to answer yet.

_I'm coming to Vegas. Don't tell Zak. - Rayne_

I went online and got a ticket for the soonest flight there. I hurried up and packed everything I would need for two weeks. I would be leaving in less than four hours, how lucky was that? I quickly changed then called Melina to give me a ride to the airport so I wouldn't have to leave my car there.

"Thanks, Melina!" I said as I got out of the car and ran through the airport. I had gotten there just in time and was able to board right away.

_I'm glad you changed your mind. When are you landing?-Kat_

_ I'll be there around 10:30 tonight.-Rayne_

_ You already got a ticket?-Kat_

_ Damn skippy. I'll see you later tonight. Can you see if Nick or Aaron could pick me up from the airport? I want to surprise Zak. -Rayne_

_ You betcha. __See you tonight!-Kat_

I turned off my phone, excited that about everything. I was demon free, I was headed to Vegas to actually be with the man I wanted to be with, I was going to be there with my best friend, and maybe I'd weasel my way into another lock down. This time not focused on me, of course. Then the doubts kicked it. What if he's only using me? What if he's already got a girlfriend and he's just keeping me for on the side? What if we start fighting right away? What if his dog doesn't like me? Just a bunch of stupid questions. Then I remembered something. He had a demon in his house. My eyes went wide. I was going to have to deal with another demon. Not to mention that spirit that was super protective of him. Oh shit, what the hell had I gotten myself into? I started panicking before the rational side of my brain kicked in. Zak will protect me, he wouldn't let them hurt me. Gracie would love me, all dogs died. If we fought, I could go to a hotel or Aaron's or something. Everything would be fine. Plus, if all else failed I could just fly home. But, everything would be fine. We would have a good time, he'd show me Vegas and I would be happy! That was the plan.

The plane landed at exactly 10:30 and I was nearly running down the little ramp and into actual airport I grabbed my bags as quickly as I could then stopped, realizing I had no idea who was picking me up.

_Where are you?_- Kat

_Never mind, I see you!- Kat_

Suddenly, I was being tackled to the ground as Aaron shook his head at us.

"I KNEW YOU'D CHANGE YOUR MIND!" She yelled, Aaron just laughed.

"Everyone did, except for Zak, of course. Can we get over there now, he's whining like a little teenage girl. He didn't even want to go home, he's at my place right now."

"AWESOME!" Kat said. "Now we can strategically place you somewhere in his house so he can be all excited when he comes back which will be twenty minutes after we get you there. We're gonna have to be quick! We've gotta make you look all gorgeous so he'll be like _OMG I want to have my wicked way with this woman NOW_. "I laughed at her.

"Kat, I don't know what you're picturing and I'm not sure I want to know, but I am not putting on any skimpy clothing. I didn't bring any, either."

"Good thing I did. His favorite colors are black and red, so I've got the perfect ensemble. Oh, I stole your red heels, too."

We got to his house ten minutes later and the whole way Kat was trying to figure out where to put me. The bedroom was too obvious, the living room was cheesy, dungeon would probably piss him off. Then we decided on the Man Cave. I refused to wear the lingerie get up and told her I would wear it if the situation called for it while I was here. She assured me it would. She insisted that I at least put on something remotely sexy instead of my normal t-shirt and blue jeans. The only thing I had brought that fit that description were the black skinny jeans with a red one sleeved shirt. I brought my pair of glittery red flats to match.

"That'll work,"She said I changed in his bathroom I did my make up while she did my hair. I had the smokey eye look going on and my hair had sleek ringlets in it. The man cave idea would have worked if Gracie hadn't immediately wanted to play. She brought me a chew toy and we started playing with that. Aaron and Kat had left, hence the reason I wasn't getting yelled at. That cute little dog had me rolling on the floor with her getting filthy and covered in dog slobber. So much for looking sexy. Gracie stopped as she heard the door unlock and ran to the door, jumping up and down happily. I laughed and followed her, trying to straighten my clothes and fix my hair as best as I could. The door swung open and the biggest smile spread on his face. He closed the door behind him, grabbed me by the waist and swung me around before setting me back down and kissing me.

"I was not expecting this at all," he said, still smiling. Gracie was jumping up and down happily, trying to get Zak's attention.

"Well, hello to you, Gracie," He said, kneeling next to her. "Who's my good girl?" She ran away and grabbed the toy her and I had been playing with and dropped it at his feet. He laughed and grabbed it, throwing it across the house.

"You look like she attacked you," he said looking me up and down.

"I was supposed to be all sexy, but playing with Gracie was just too much fun."

He kissed me again before pulling me into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too."

We played with Gracie for awhile until we were too worn out from running around the house with her. We collapsed on the couch in the living room, laughing our asses off. My head was in his lap.

"Is she always this hyper?"

"Yup. Get used to it." I smiled at him and sat up giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Sorry to break the super good news, but where do we stand?"

"Where ever you want to."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

"Then that's what I am."

"I'm glad that's finally settled." He kissed me again, this time more passionately. "Should we take this to the bedroom before things get anymore heated?" He asked me.

"Hmm...no."

"Kitchen?" I shook my head.

"Couch?" I shook my head again.

"Man Cave?" I disagreed again.

"Porch?"

"Nope."

"Dungeon?" I nodded. "You want our first time having sex together to be in the dungeon. No romantic love making, just fucking in the dungeon."

"Absolutely."

"I knew I liked you for a reason." He grabbed my hand and lead me around to the man cave where he pulled a book shelf aside, revealing his infamous dungeon. He kissed me again, picked me up and slammed me against the wall. I moaned lightly, making him smile. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss. Each kiss was getting more and more desperate. Finally we ended up the in the chair with me straddling his waist. Clothes had come off in the journey there. As soon as we were seated, I started riding him, wondering why the hell we hadn't done this before. We moaned each others' names as I kept moving my hips. He kissed and licked and bit every inch of skin he could reach, worshiping my body as he urged me to move faster and harder against him. He picked us up and slammed me against another wall, pounding into me so hard it almost hurt. I clawed at his shoulders and moaning his name as he made me explode time after time. He bit my neck hard and I arched against him. I exploded one more time, taking him with me. We were both exhausted and breathing hard. He set me down slowly. We didn't say a word to each other as we walked back to the chair. I smiled knowing I was going to be delightfully sore the next morning. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap for some recovery.

After what seemed like ages, he threw me his shirt while he threw his pants back on. I didn't bother putting anything on other than the shirt. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the dungeon, leaving the rest of the discarded clothes behind us. We walked to the bedroom and fell asleep immediately after laying down and curling up together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter Seven:**** Finally**

The next day, we didn't get out of bed until late afternoon except for food breaks, of course. A knock on the door caught us off guard as we were in the middle of a very intimate situation.

"I hate people," Zak said as he rolled off of me.

"Ditto."

"You answer the door," he said, not wanting get dressed. I nodded and got out of bed, throwing on Zak's shirt. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Um, who are you?" A tall, skinny, red headed woman asked me.

"I could ask you the same question." She pushed past me.

"Zak, where are you, baby?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. I heard a quiet 'oh shit' coming from the bedroom.

"What are you doing in Zak's shirt?"

"I'm wearing it, are you blind? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Michelle. Zak's girlfriend."

"It would have been nice to know he had a girlfriend before he decided to fuck the shit out of me. You two have a lovely time. I'm outta here." I walked back into the bedroom, not even bothering to look at Zak who was busy looking for his clothes.

"Your clothes are in the dungeon," I said as I put on some clean clothes. "Bye, Zak." I threw on my shoes, grabbed my bags and walked out. I knew exactly where to go. I made a quick phone call and within five minutes Aaron was there to pick me up.

"What happened?" He asked me as he helped me carry my bags into the house.

"His girlfriend showed up and it looked like they had a lot to talk about. I didn't want to get in the way, so I left. Can I borrow your computer? I need to get a plane ticket home."

"Oh, no you don't." I heard Kat say as she walked out of the living room.

"Why not?" I said, the tears I had been holding back finally fell. "I knew this was going to happen, Kat. I told you something was going to happen. I never should have come here."

"Listen to me, Rayne. You are not going back,yet. Things are going to work out one way or the other."

"No, Kat. I need to leave." We argued for awhile longer and it was decided that I was going to stay for a week to see how things worked out.

"Well, where the hell am I staying? Do you even have room for me to stay here? I looked around and the place was huge, but who knows how many bedrooms were here?

"The guest room is full of my Big Steppin' merch, so why don't you guys take my room and I'll take the couch," He suggested.

"Absolutely not. I'll take the couch." This was argued for awhile as well until it was decided that a king sized bed was big enough for three people so that's how it was going to be. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't win anything, could I? We put my bags in the bedroom and sat down in the living room.

"I need to get shitfaced," was the only thing I could say.

"That can be arranged." Aaron walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Patrone and Yukon Jack.

"Kat, you've been replaced. Aaron is my new best friend."

"Only because he has lots of alcohol."

"Yep. Hey, Aaron, you wouldn't happen to have any lime, would you?"

"What, can't do shots like a man?" He asked smiling at me.

"No, I just feel like doing snake bites tonight."

"What the hell is a snake bite?"

"Yukon with lime." He grabbed a couple limes out of the fridge. "Well, ladies, get your fine asses in here and let's get shitfaced!" I practically ran to the kitchen and grabbed the shot glass he handed me. I poured myself some Yukon, took the shot and chased it with a piece of lime that Kat had cut for me. Kat poured us shot after shot after shot until all of us were stumbling around and had said fuck it to the shot glasses and were just drinking it out of the bottle. We were crashed out in the living room watching some stupid zombie movie when Aaron said something intelligent.

"Zak loves you, you know."

"What?"

"He loves you."

"If you don't stop talking about him I'm going to kick your ass," I said, and that was the end of that conversation. I don't know how it happened, but eventually Kat was sitting on my lap kissing me. Instead of pulling away like I knew I should, I returned the kiss, deepening it.

"That..is..so..hot.."We heard Aaron say. We kept kissing until things got a little more heated and before I knew it, Kat and I were naked enjoying each other the way we had so long ago. Aaron was long forgotten, who the hell knew what he was doing. We had ended up on the bed and I had her moaning my name and arching against me.

"I see you haven't forgotten what I like," she had said while I was kissing her neck.

"And I never will," I whispered in her ear before making my way down her body. Several minutes later, we heard someone cough behind us. I raised my head from in between her thighs and looked behind us.

"Oh, Aaron! I forgot about you," I said.

"Obviously."

"Get your sexy ass over here and join the fun!" Kat yelled, and I didn't argue at all. I was pulled away from Kat momentarily and I felt lips crash against mine. I smiled against them and let myself be pulled on top of them. Kat pulled me away, kissing me, and whispering a new plan of action into my ear with a simple word.

"Him." I looked at her and grinned, knowing exactly what was going to happen. We hadn't done it in years, but we knew it was going to be fun. We kissed up and down his body, making him moan our names. Finally, Kat was riding him while I was behind her, touching her everywhere she wanted to be touched, kissing her whenever she turned her head while Aaron enjoyed the show. She exploded and urged me to take her place. The night wore on waves and waves of pleasure going through all of us until early morning when we collapsed from exhaustion. I woke up, finding myself between Kat and Aaron, by the buzz of my phone in the living room. I carefully escaped from my cocoon and headed to my phone.

"Hello?" I said, not even bothering to check my caller ID.

"Rayne, it's Zak. I just wanted to explain about yesterday."

"Sorry, I am really really hungover right now," I said, yawning. I looked at the clock. It was 5 Am. "Why are you calling me so damn early?"

"I couldn't wait until later. We need to talk, Rayne. Can I come over?"

"Let me wake up, Aaron and ask." I walked back into the bedroom and shook him lightly.

"Huh, what?" He said, sitting up. "Oh, hey beautiful. What's up?"

"Zak wants to talk to you."

"At 5 in the morning?" I nodded.

"What!?" he said after I handed up the phone. "Right now? You can't wait til later? Seriously? FINE, for the love of god stop whining and just come over." He thought he had hung up, but had missed the button. "Okay, ladies, time to put our clothes back on," he said.

Five minutes later, someone was pounding on the door. Aaron opened the door and Zak punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I heard what you said. You think that as soon as Rayne and I get into a fight its okay for you to fuck her? What the hell?"

"Listen, dude, we were drunk.."

" I don't care, Aaron! You fucked her!"

"Look, dude, yeah we had some fun earlier,

"How could you do this to me, Rayne? You didn't even let me explain what happened. You just come over here and fuck around with these two!"

"How could I do this to you? How could you bring me all the way to Vegas, fuck the shit out of me, but forget to tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"I told her that her and I were over before I left for Salem! She didn't get the picture, Rayne! She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Whatever, Zak. We're even. We both fucked up. Both were inexcusable. I'm going back to Vegas as soon as I can and you can stay the fuck out of my life, you hear that, Bagans? Stay the fuck out of my life!" I yelled, pushing him out and shutting the door in his face.

"Aaron, where's your computer, and don't fucking argue with me."

Five hours later Kat and I were on a plane back to Vegas. She had insisted she came along with me, much to my dismay.

"Rayne, everything is going to be okay. It's all over with and we don't have to deal with them ever again. I'm sorry, Rayne." I didn't even talk to her. I wanted nothing to do with her. I wanted nothing else than to move somewhere far far away from here and never talk to anyone ever again.

When we landed, Melina picked us up and drove us home, thankfully she didn't ask any questions as to why we were back so early. I walked up three flights of stairs, unlocked the door, and went to my room without so much of a look at my room mate and former friend. If I would've just stayed home like I wanted to, everything would be fine. Yes, I would miss Zak and I would cry for god knows how long, but I wouldn't hate him, at least. Okay, I didn't hate him, but I was so hurt I didn't know what else to feel. When I was sure Kat was in her room, I grabbed the bottle of tequila out of the pantry and started drinking it like it was water. Tequila was going to be my new best friend and would be until I either destroyed any memories I had of Zak Bagans or until I could pretend he didn't exist.


	8. Chapter 8

** Story of Salem**

** Chapter 8: A Year Later**

The day had been another hard day. Items were flying off the shelves since the GAC had been here. I guess that was one of the few good things that happened here because of them. I never forgot Zak or what he had made me feel, but I tried. I tried every night be it by another man, a woman, or a bottle of booze, I tried. Kat had moved back to Vegas to be with Aaron, so I was by myself. I didn't find joy in what I did anymore, it was just a job. Nothing made me happy anymore. I still watched Ghost Adventures on the weekend. The episode I was in was actually pretty good until I saw the way he looked at me when he had rushed into the circle. I would never forget that. The man had fallen in love with me. I didn't doubt it one bit. No man looks at anyone like that unless they're in love with said person. He loved me and I didn't give him a chance to explain what happened, instead I went over to Aaron's got drunk and had a threesome. What could have been a salvageable relationship I ruined it and that's all I had thought of for the next year. I had ruined what could have made me the happiest woman of the world and because of that I lost the man I had fallen in love with (I hated to admit it, but I had) and pushed away my best friend.

I unlocked the door and walked into my trashed apartment. I had once actually cared what it looked like, but now I didn't care. I didn't really care about anything. I tossed my bag on the floor and my keys on the counter and made my way to the fridge. Nothing. I checked the freezer. Nothing. _I should probably go food shopping_ I thought to myself. I shrugged. I didn't eat much anyway. I grabbed the bottle of tequila out of the pantry only to find that it was empty. So was every other bottle of alcohol I had in the house. _Great. It's snowing and I'm not dumb enough to go out in that. I'm out of food and booze. I don't have a phone cause my dumb ass forgot to pay the bill._ Then the lights went off. I looked out the hall and every other light was on. Apparently I had forgotten to pay the electric bill, which meant no heat. Awesome. We were in the middle of a blizzard, I had no food, no electricity, and no heat, and most importantly, I had no booze. I sighed and went to bed, after all there wasn't anything else to do.

I woke up the next morning and it was the same as every day. Trudge through the snow to get to the car, fight the snow to get to the shop, work all day, shut down the store, fight with the snow some more. The only difference was that today I was going food shopping and to pay my electric. It was Friday, it was time to torment myself. Kat was on the show now, she was the bait instead of Aaron. I sighed. That could have been me. Rumor had it that her and Aaron were getting married. I should have known that before the tabloids did. Zak had a new girlfriend. She was absolutely gorgeous. What did I have? Nothing. I paid my bills, went to work, did my shopping, then went home. At the store I had a little girl ask me if I was the girl from that one episode of Ghost Adventures. I nodded, told her that no, I don't talk to them anymore then made an excuse to have to leave when she asked me why not.

All in all, my life sucked. I knew I just needed to suck it up and get over everything, but I couldn't. I put all my groceries away, but left the Yukon and a lime on the counter. Fridays were always snake bite nights. I was already late for the first episode, but I had made it home just in time for the second. I turned on the TV and plopped down on the couch bottle and lime slices in hand.

_My name is Zak Bagans_... and my night of misery began. It was a re-run of the episode I was in, the one where Zak saved my life. I only did a few shots until the very end...where I saw the look in his eyes. At that point I said fuck it to the glass and just drank straight out of the bottle.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!?" I yelled as I threw the bottle against a wall. I curled up into a ball on the couch and cried until I had no tears left. I heard a knock on my door half way through the fourth episode. I wiped my face off as best I could and answered it.

"Hey," the voice said.

"Hi."

"Can I come in?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Exactly."

"Zak, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Well, do you like what you see?" I had lost at least 25 lbs off my already slim frame since I left. I barely slept, I didn't go outside. I'd look like a zombie if I had some rotting skin. He didn't say anything, but gave me a hug instead.

"Won't your girlfriend be wondering where you are?"

"Probably. She's back at the hotel and I didn't tell her where I was going."

"Oh. I hope that's going well for you. I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks. What happened to you, Rayne?"

"You," I said honestly. "Well, more like what I did to you."

"It's been a year, Rayne."

"Yeah, it has. Looks like it's been good for you."

"Yeah, actually, it's been a pretty good year. Ratings are sky high, we're getting some amazing evidence from locations that no one has been to yet. Yeah, I have a girlfriend, but she doesn't even compare to what we had...could have had."

"Did Kat come with you?"

"Yeah, she's back at the hotel with Aaron."

"Oh. Why didn't she come with? I would've like to see her."

"She thought it'd be a better idea if I came over by myself."

"Oh."

"I see you still watch the show," he said, nodding towards the TV.

"Yeah. The new episodes are pretty amazing."

"Thanks. They'd be better if you were in them. You'd be an amazing investigator."

"What's the real reason, you're here, Zak? I know it's not just to come see me."

"They guys, and Kat, thought it'd be cool for you to come with us for this investigation. It's at the Everett Theater. That's where.."

"I know about the Everett Theater. As for joining all of you, no. I'm not putting myself through that. I'm not in the right mindset for it and you know that messes everything up. Sorry, Zak." He scratched the back of his neck and nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'd better head back. Christine's probably flipping out by now." He walked out the door, closing it behind him. I fell to the ground and burst into tears again. The door opened again, he was back.

"Rayne, for the love of god, get up and stop feeling sorry for yourself! This shit happened over a fucking year ago, it's time to grow some fucking balls and get the fuck over it! I come over here, exciting to see the woman I love, and I see this," he said, pointing at me. "This is NOT the Rayne Johnson I fell in love with a year ago. This is NOT the Rayne Johnson that I have tried to replace time and time again. This is NOT..."

"Rayne Johnson. No, you're right, Zak. I'm not who I used to be. Now go back to your girlfriend."

"No, Rayne. I'm not going back until you tell me what the fuck is going on! This is NOT about what happened to us, it can't be it! You're covered in bruises, you weigh less than nothing, and this place reeks of alcohol!"

"Zak, I fell in love with you and I threw whatever chance we had out the fucking window. I wouldn't even let you explain what was going on, instead I go fuck your best friend. I don't blame you for not forgiving me for it. I replay the look on your face when you found out over and over and I can't stop it! I can't get you out of my god damn head. I tried not watching the show, but that made it hurt worse. I've tried replacing you with men, with women, with alcohol, NOTHING works! I have pushed everyone I care about away. Kat left because she couldn't stand me anymore. She gave me the same speech you gave me everyday for 6 months, and obviously it doesn't work."

"Who the fuck is this?" I heard my boyfriend ask. Yeah. I had a boyfriend.

"Just an old friend, Paul. An old friend who should be leaving."

"Wait, is this the Paul you told me about?" I nodded. Paul walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me towards him roughly.

"You went BACK to him!?" I nodded again.

"Yep. I gave her a call and she picked me up from the hell hole I was in and we've been together ever since. I forgave her for everything though. Isn't that right, sweet pea?" I nodded, wincing in pain slightly as he gripped my waist too tightly.

"Rayne, he hospitalized you twice and you let him back into your life." I nodded again.

"I'm the only one who's ever loved her, after all. Why wouldn't she be with me. And the hospitalizations were accidents. I'd never hurt her."

"I can't believe this."

"Better believe it pretty boy, now get the hell out of my house."

"Don't worry, I'm gone." Zak walked out again.

"Who the fuck was that!?" Paul asked, slapping me hard across the face. He looked at the TV. "Oh, so THAT'S the Zak Bagans you mentioned once. Is HE why you called me Zak in bed the other night?" He smacked me harder and threw me to the floor. "You told him about us, huh?" He didn't give me a chance to reply before kicking me in the ribs.

I woke up in the hospital a couple days later, with Paul by my side telling me that he forgave me and that I needed to come back to him so he could take me home. I knew better. I knew it wasn't my fault, I knew I didn't deserve the beatings, but I was sick and tired of being alone. I had started pissing him off on purpose about a week after he got out of prison. Him hitting at me and yelling at me were the only things that made me forget about Zak. So, once they released me from the hospital, I'd go back home with him until the next time. He'd probably end up killing me before I left. No, I didn't love him. I didn't feel anything for him, not even hate.

Paul had left for work and I was dozing lightly when I heard a familiar female voice walk into the room.

"Rayne Johnson! I can NOT believe you're putting yourself through this again! You fucking idiot!" She said, shaking me awake. "Why are you doing this to yourself?!"

"It's the only way I forget," I said, my voice hoarse from being choked out.

"Being beat up and put in the hospital is the only way you forget Zak, huh?" I nodded, wincing. "Has he raped you yet?" I nodded. "How many times?" I held up 4 fingers. "How long have you guys been back together?"

"Three months."

"If you weren't already beat up, I'd kick your ass myself. What are you doing with him, Rayne? You knew I was only a phone call away! If I would have known this is what was going on, I would have flown back here to help you! Why didn't you call!?"

"I didn't want to take you away from Aaron just to deal with my bullshit. How did you know I was here?"

"Radio."

"Me being here was on the radio?"

"Yeah. Paul told them he had found you outside by the dumpsters like this and a group of gang-bangers running away."

"Oh."

"That's not true, is it?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so."

"You're going back to him after this, aren't you?" I nodded again.

"Yes, Zak knows your here, by the way. I know that's what you're thinking."

"I'm right here," he said, leaning in the door way. "The rest of they guys are in the waiting room, they wouldn't let all of us in. And yes, my ex-girlfriend knows I'm here."

"Ex?"

"We broke up after she found out I went to see you."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be. I was about to get rid of her anyway."

"Oh, why?"

"Because she's a fucking idiot," Kat explained. "Honestly, other than a nice set of tits, I don't know what the hell you saw in her, Zak."

"I never got past the tits." I laughed at that, but stopped right way. My chest hurt from broken ribs.

"He got you bad, didn't he?"

"Duh, other wise I wouldn't be here, would I?" He grinned.

"Good, you're still a smart ass." I smiled for the first time in months. He walked into the room and grabbed my hand. "Rayne, I'm sorry. I should have come after you."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was scared."

"You? Afraid of a girl?"

"Of you, yeah." I snorted.

"Whatever, that's beside the point. There has to be a better reason than that."

"No, actually that's the only reason," Kat said. "Told me himself."

"Don't you pride yourself on facing your fears?"

"That's what we all told him, but this chicken shit kept whining about how you broke his heart and he didn't want to risk having it happen again."

I didn't know what to say to him. Would I have broken his heart? No. I would have flung myself into his arms, made love to him until neither of us could move, then pack my shit and move to Vegas whether he wanted me to or not, but there was no use in telling him that.

"I kept telling him that it wouldn't happen and that you were in love with him and the whole thing with me and Aaron was one of the hugest most ginormous mistakes of your life, but he wouldn't listen to reason. He kept saying that you'd find another way to hurt him. I shook my head and tears ran down my face.

"What's wrong?" Zak asked me, wiping them away carefully.

"That wouldn't have happened." I whispered. He smiled sadly at me before kissing me softly on the lips. "When you get out of here, I want you to come with me. I don't want that monster to ever see you again. You can hide out in the hotel with Kat then you can move to Vegas and live with me until you get on your own two feet."  
"What about the store?"

"We'll sell it to Melina. She loves the place." I nodded. "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of the details.

"What about all my stuff?"

"I'll buy you new stuff."

"I have my own money..."

"Don't care. I will buy you a whole new wardrobe, new furniture, anything and everything you need." I was completely flabbergasted.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because I still love you," he said, kissing me again. "I never should have let you leave."

"I never should have left," I said, smiling at him.

"Do you know when you're going to get out of here?" I shook my head, ignoring the pain. I couldn't stop smiling. I was getting the man I love back, getting away from Salem and starting a whole new life. "Well, let's get a doctor in here to ask."

"Well, isn't this convenient timing," Dr. Gray said as he stepped into the room. Everyone got out of his way. "I heard everything, by the way. I know exactly what happened and I completely agree with the friends you have in here. I was going to hold you over night again." She only needs supervision to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or get hurt by him again. Do you guys promise to keep a close eye on her?" he asked.

"Yes," Kat and Zak said at the same time.

"Get the hell out of here then. I brought all the paper work you need, your clothes are in that closet, and good luck!" he said before giving me the release forms. Within fifteen minutes I was on my way to the Hilton in Boston. I couldn't stop smiling even though I was in a whole hell of a lot of pain. Dr. Gray had even included care instructions. We were all piled in the white van- me, Zak, Kat, Nick, and Aaron. I couldn't believe how much I had missed these guys, but I was going to worry about my hellos after we were out of this damn town. Nick was driving, Aaron was in the passenger seat, Zak was in the seat behind them, and we were in the very back since I needed the most room. Zak held my hand over the back of the seat, kissing it every so often.

We were finally at the hotel and Zak helped me out of the van then carried me through the doors. The place was beautiful, but I didn't have time to oogle at it. The rooms were on the second floor so we jumped in the elevator, not bothering to wait for the rest of the group. When we got to his room, he I pulled the key out of his back pocket for him and unlocked the door only to find Christine sitting on the bed wearing lingerie.

"Who the hell is this" She asked him.

"My girlfriend,"he replied. I smiled at him.

"Wait, I'm your girlfriend, I didn't mean what I said earlier, honey. I'm sorry. Toss that trash away and come back to me."

"Zak, set me down," I said getting very angry. He put me on my feet gently, but kept an arm around me so I wouldn't go ape shit crazy on her.

"No, Christine, I am not going back to you. I don't care if you didn't mean it. We are OVER, now get your shit and get the hell out of my room," he said pointing at the door. Her eyes went wide. Here she was, this beautiful women being kicked out of Zak's hotel room to be replaced by me who looked like a zombie shot in the face. She blinked a few times.

"He told you to get out," I reminded her. She glared at me then gathered up her stuff as Zak helped me to the bed.

"You okay?" he asked as he kissed my forehead. I nodded. I watched his ex walk around the room getting all of her stuff and couldn't help checking her out. She was fucking gorgeous and he was getting rid of her for me. Maybe I was going to have my happily ever after after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Story of Salem**

**Author's note: Well, what do you guys think of the new version of the story? I think it's a hell of a lot better. Fluffy amazingness in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9: Happiness**

I couldn't believe all of this was happening. Zak and the guys were at the lock down which had a really cool history behind it. Apparently the building had burnt down a few times and people got killed a lot and all that kind of stuff that makes the boys drool. I hadn't stopped smiling or laughing since I had gotten to the hotel. Once Christine had left, Zak and I talked. That's it. Talked about everything and nothing at the same time. He told me about the lock downs and what hadn't been aired and how much he couldn't wait to have me home because he missed me so much. I told him about how well the store had been doing, miserable for the most part while working there, but because of the sales, I was definitely not hurting for money, I was just too lazy to pay the bills. We talked about movies and got all mushy. We cuddled while we talked, my head on his chest, and arm draped across his waist, and his arm wrapped around me. I forgot how much I had missed this and how easy it was to talk to him. I had never been so happy. My body might have hurt like hell and moving hurt, but it was worth it. I had missed being in this man's arms for too long to bother with my ribs hurting. I couldn't have cared less.

My phone kept ringing constantly but I didn't answer. It was Paul. I was having too good of a night to deal with the bull shit that was coming with him. Zak told me that tomorrow I was getting a new phone and changing my number which I was thankful for. I kept telling him that I could pay for my own stuff, but he wouldn't listen. After the twentieth call and fiftieth text, I answered the phone.

"What do you want, Paul?"

"Where the fuck are you you stupid bitch!?"

"That's none of your business. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I'm not your punching bag. We're done, we're over with and I never want to see you again. You can have the apartment and everything that's in it." I hung up and turned off my phone. Zak kissed me.

"Good job, baby." I smiled at him and snuggled back into his arms.

"Don't you have a lock down to do tonight?"

"Shit, yeah."

"Hey, Zak! We got work to do, bro!" Nick yelled through the door.

"I know, I know, gimme a second will ya?" Zak rolled out of bed and checked his hair in the mirror. Deciding he didn't want to deal with it, he threw a hat on after changing his clothes quickly. He came back to the bed and gave me a kiss.

"I'll see you in the morning," I told him. He nodded.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear before he left. I smiled.

"I love you too. Be careful!" I said as he walked out the door.

"Always am!" I chuckled as Kat walked in.

"So, what did you guys do once you got back? I heard a bit of an argument going on with Christine."

"No biggy, took five minutes to solve."

"And after that?"  
"Honestly, all we did was talk."

"Bull shit."

"Seriously, all we did was talk. Paul called a million times and I told him to fuck off for the most part and that was the end of that."

"So, you guys talked for over three hours."

"Yes, why is that so hard for you to believe?"

"Because you guys finally got back together. We figured you'd be fucking like rabbits in here."

"Honey, did you forget that I just got out of the hospital?"

"Oh, yeah."

The rest of the night was just girl talk, chick flicks, and hot chocolate. I had missed that too. It seemed like my life was finally getting back together. We had fallen asleep at about 2am, both of us in bed. We didn't even hear Zak come back in at 6.

"Hey, Kat," he said softly. "Aaron's waiting for you." He had shaken her lightly to wake her up and she nodded and yawned before tip toeing out of the room. Zak shed his clothes and put on some pajamas before crawling into bed next to me.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him.

"Hey."

"How'd the lock down go?"

"Amazing! We got so much evidence it's insane. I don't think we've ever had so much activity!" He sounded so excited.

"That's great, baby! I can't wait to see all of it!" I said, getting just as excited as him. I had enjoyed the lock down we did, except for demons of course. He kissed my forehead.

"I love that you love the stuff I do."

"Good." I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before snuggling next to him while he yawned. He was exhausted but was way too wound up to sleep yet. Sex wasn't an option yet, and wouldn't be for a week or so. He turned on the TV and we watched Adult Swim on Cartoon Network until we passed out.

The next morning my body hurt like hell. I guess I had been moving around too much. My ribs were throbbing and so was my head. I rolled over onto my back and hissed, grabbing my ribs. My movement woke up Zak who took one look at me and started worrying.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do I need to take you to a hospital?" I finally cut him off.

"I'm fine, Zak. I'm just a little sore is all."

"I'll believe you this time, I suppose." He left the room for a few minutes to go figure out stuff with Nick and Aaron. Now that I was here, the plans were going to change since everyone wanted me out of here as soon as they could. When he came back, I was sifting through the mini-fridge searching through the tiny bottles of booze trying to find some tequila. None.

"Rayne, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find some tequila. What are YOU doing?" I said, not bothering to look up at him. He walked over to me and pulled me away.

"No more alcohol for you. You get in way too much trouble with it."

"What the fuck Zak? I'm a grown ass woman! If I want to drink tequila at 11am, I will!" I glared at him and stomped my foot like a toddler not getting their way.

"No, no you won't. Get your ass back in bed. I told you I was taking care of everything for you today and if you keep throwing fits like you are right now, you're going to end up hurting yourself."

"Just let me drink a tiny bottle of tequila and I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"And that's what I was just talking about. Let's get you some food first, at least."

"Fine." He kissed the tip of my nose before grabbing a box of Count Chocula out of a grocery bag along with styro foam bowls and plastic spoons. He grabbed the ½ gallon of milk out of the fridge and sat it all on the bed next to me.

"Cheerios?" I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You. Did you remember that I love Count Chocula or did Kat tell you? Where the hell did you get them anyway? It's December1"

"I I have my ways." I kissed him on the cheek before fixing myself a bowl.

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked him once I set the bowl aside.

"Yeah, I know. But feel free to remind me."

"Still as cocky as ever, I see."

"When you look as fantastic as I do, you're allowed to be cocky. Rule number one in the Beautiful People handbook." I smacked his arm, laughing again. I couldn't tell if he was thinking really hard about something or if he was constipated after he quit talking.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"I'm just worried about you."

"Why? There's nothing to worry about. The demon is gone, we never have to deal with Paul again...what else is there?"

"The spirits at my house."

"Son of a bitch, I forgot about those. Fuckin' A. I'm going to have to battle another demon aren't I?"

"Maybe."

"Oh dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?" I said, rolling my eyes. "Zak, you're a ghost hunter. One that likes to fuck with demons and you're bound to bring them home with you from time to time. I can deal with it. I lived with a demon for most of my life and I didn't know about it."

"Yeah, and then when you did you almost died."

"And then we got rid of it."

"I've tried everything to try to get rid of them, they just won't leave."

"Did you have a witch come in and do anything?"

"Well...no."

"Exactly. Now you're friends with one and dating another so this should be easy peasy, if all goes well."

"I hope so. We may be lucky enough that she doesn't care if you're there or not."

"Who?" I said, getting skeptical.

"The spirit who's super protective of me. What did you think I was talking about another girlfriend?" He asked, kissing my temple.

"Almost."

"You're never going to have to worry about that kind of stuff again. The worst you'll have to deal with are a couple spirits and a lot of scary fan girls." I smiled at him. I used to be a scary fan girl, so I couldn't hurt any of them. Well, more like if I hurt them I'd probably end up in jail.

"Am I going to be able to go on lock downs with you guys?"

"As many as you want. I was hoping that you were going to ask. My boss Rick Brown wanted me to offer you a job after he saw the footage of the episodes you were in, but I told him that wasn't an option at the time. Um, if I can get him to make the offer again, would you want to work with me?"

"Abso-fucking-lutley!" He kissed me on the lips and smiled.

"I was hoping you would say something like that. We've got some awesome locations coming up that I think you're going to love!" I loved how he got so excited over his job, it made him so happy no matter what happened to him. He had so many side projects, but paranormal investigation would always be his passion. We talked about some of the places coming up like Hotel Hell in Wisconsin. I was psyched.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx I was finally back in Vegas heading to my new home. I wasn't running away this time. I had missed Gracie so I was excited to see her even though I wasn't in good enough shape to roll around on the floor with her like I used to. We got dropped off at his house and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well, someone's awfully happy," Zak said, kissing me before unlocking the door.

"Shut up," I said nudging him slightly with my elbow.

"Ow, you have bony elbows!" he whined.

"I have boney EVERYTHING. I don't know if you have noticed or not, but I'm a walking skeleton."

"I noticed and that's why you won't be eating anything remotely healthy until we get some meat back on those bones. As much as I love creepy stuff, I don't really want to be fucking a skeleton," he said, grinning at me.

"Well, this walking skeleton is hungry." I said. I was never hungry because I didn't have an appetite. I was shocked and amazed, smiling again. "I'm _actually_ hungry!"

"And this is a big deal because?"

"This is the first time I've actually been hungry in MONTHS! I don't have to force myself to eat anymore!" I started jumping up and down. He blinked at me, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Well, go browse what's in the fridge and help yourself." I ran to the kitchen like a mad woman making him laugh.

"Healthy, healthy, healthy.. don't you have ANY junk food in this house!? Jeez! I hope you don't expect me to live off this crap." he laughed at me. "What, don't laugh at me!" He shook his head and reached in cabinet by the microwave.

"TWINKIES! I haven't had one of these in YEARS!" I ripped the box out of his hand.

"Okay then. I guess I'm not getting any of those."

"Nope. You need to keep yourself in shape for all of your creepy fan girls and I want to weigh more than 20 pounds."

"PLEASE don't remind me of creepy fan girls. I'd rather be locked in one of the isolation cells in my dungeon without food or water for a week than deal with them."

"Wow, and here I thought you loved your fans."

"I do, but you have no idea what it's like getting love letters and creepy shit in the mail everyday."

"Oooooh! I get to read them, right?"

"Duh." I smiled again before eating my third twinkie.

"Dear lord, how many of them have you eaten!?"

"Three," I said after I swallowed what I had in my mouth. He shook his head.

"I'm glad you have your appetite back," he said, kissing me on the forehead. I stood up, taking the box of twinkies with me. "I'm gonna go find Gracie. I missed her." He nodded. Right on cue the adorable little patch eyed dog ran into the kitchen and jumped on me. I ignored how much my body hurt and set the twinkies on the table so I could lean down to say hi to her.

"Oh I missed you so much!" I said in that annoying voice people use with their dogs. (lol) I threw the little football toy she had brought me and laughed.

"Apparently she missed you, too." I plopped down on the floor sitting cross-legged on the white tiled floor and waited for her to bring the orange and blue football back when I heard glass clinking against the sink. I looked over and saw Zak pouring all of his alcohol down the drain. I shot up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I tried to save the bottle of Patrone he was about to empty.

"Getting rid of all the temptation in this house."

"Why!?"

"Because of this. You freaked out on me at 11am for not letting you have tequila, that's a bad sign. You've flat out told me that all you've done over the past year is drink, another bad sign."

"Are you trying to say I'm an alcoholic?"

"Yes." I wanted to slap him, beat the crap out of him, scratch his eyes out, etc, but instead I just clenched my fists.

"I am NOT an alcoholic."

"Fine, if you're not, you'll leave the bottle of Patrone I'm going to leave on the counter alone for at least 72 hours. Got it?" I nodded and watched him set it down.

"What happens if I don't leave it alone?"

"I'd send you to AA meetings, but they never worked for anyone else I know."

"Then what?"

"You're grounded."

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me. You won't be able to leave the house, all video game privileges will be taken away, INCLUDING the pin ball machine. You'll only be able to watch documentaries on TV." I went buggy eyed at him.

"Are you fucking serious?!" I was pissed off about it but found it hilarious, too. Sadly, the pissed off part took over. "Who the hell do you think you are, my dad?"

"No, I'm a very concerned boyfriend who doesn't want to see his girlfriend go down the same road her dad did."

I had forgotten I had told him that. My father was an abusive alcoholic who finally died from it due to liver failure. I sighed. Zak was right. I needed to stop, but I was going to end up getting grounded a few times. I nodded.

"You're right." He grabbed my chin lightly and made me look him in the eye.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole, I just don't want to see you get hurt, okay?" I nodded. He kissed me. "I love you." I smiled. That as the first time he had ever told me that. The anger and sadness from just seconds before suddenly stopped and I was filled with something else- pure joy.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed me passionately. I still wasn't in good enough shape for sex, but this would due for the time being.

"Are we okay, now?" He asked. I nodded at him. Gracie had been patiently waiting by our legs for us to pay attention to her. I laughed and threw her football again. The rest of the night went smoothly, no mention of any past indiscretions, no more drama. I fell asleep peacefully in his arms, a smile plastered on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Story of Salem**

**Author's Note: Just so you know from a previous chapter LUG stands for Lesbian Until Graduation**

Zak left early the next morning to work on his Sympathy Said the Shark project after saying a quick good bye. I slept until noon then reluctantly got out of bed. It was outrageously comfortable and I never wanted to get out of it. I put on my Perry the platypus slippers and straightened out my amazingly comfortable pajamas which were fuzzy pants with snowflakes and skulls on them and one of Zak's shirts. I walked out to the kitchen to grab some lunch when I saw the bottle. I stared at it, fighting the urge to do a few shots. I took a couple deep breaths, grabbed a banana from the fridge and left the room. As I passed the dining room table, I saw a note sitting on the corner. I picked up the paper and the credit card that sat along side it. _What the hell?_

Hey, babe. You need to get out and do something today, so here's my credit card. Give Kat a call and go shopping or something. Whatever you want to do, do it. Don't worry about what you spend, it has no limit on it. I love you and try to have a good day without me. I'll be home sometime this evening. I love you and miss you already!

- Zak

I couldn't believe what I had just read. I had access to a credit card with no limit and was told to do whatever the hell I wanted. I immediately ran to the bedroom, threw on some clothes, grabbed my phone and called Kat.

"Hello?"

"How would you like to spend the rest of the day running around Vegas doing whatever we want and not have to pay for any of it?"

"Wait...what?"

"You heard me. Zak wrote me a note telling me to do whatever I wanted today and gave me his credit card."

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Not kidding in the least."

Ten minutes later Kat was pounding on the door. I opened it and almost got tackled.

"We have so much to do today!" she screamed.

"Such as?"

"You need a whole new wardrobe."

"Oh no. I'm not going clothes shopping with you. You'll make me get shit that I'll never ever wear!"

"Honey, your in Vegas now. You're the girlfriend of a celebrity and you've got to look your best!"

"But I'm a simple jeans and t-shirt kind of girl!"

"Well, now you're a brand name jeans and t-shirt kind of call with designer shoes, and brand name sexy dresses for a night on the town!"

"FINE! I hate you so bad." I sighed and headed out with her. We jumped into her car and sped off.

After hours and hours and hours of shopping I had a whole new wardrobe full of fancy shit I would never wear and thankfully my usual hoodies, tank tops and t-shirts. I was exhausted as we plopped down on the couch, bags set on the floor. Kat looked at the counter and saw the Patrone on the counter.

"Don't even think about it. I'm not allowed to drink."

"Says who?"

"Says Zak and I agree with him."

"About?"  
"I was drinking so much that I was starting to take after my father which is the last thing I want to do, so he's helping me stop. That bottle is there to test me. I'm not allowed to touch it for 72 hours.

"Wow. How are you doing with that?"

"It just happened last night and so far I haven't slipped at all."

"I'm pretty proud of myself. Oh, and I'm not allowed to eat healthy until I get some meat on my bones, apparently. He told me he loved creepy stuff but didn't want to fuck a skeleton." I smiled.

"Well, that's an odd way of trying to be sweet."

"That's Zak for you."

We spent the rest of the day playing with Gracie and watching TV. I kept glancing at the bottle, but fought against getting up and drinking it. Kat caught me a few times and distracted me somehow. We played pool – I got my ass kicked of course.

"So, where do you see things going with Zak?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I hope he stays with me for a long time. I don't want to lose him."

"I'm sure he feels the same way."

"Yeah, I do," we heard him say behind us. I smiled and jumped off the floor where we had been playing with Gracie and launched myself into his arms.

"Welcome home! How did it go today?" He chuckled before kissing me.

"Now this is something I could used to," he said as he smiled down at me. "Today went pretty well. We got a lot of stuff done and I got to beat someone up."

"I'm not even going to ask why you beat someone up, but I'm glad you had a good day."

"Thanks. How was shopping? I see you got a lot of shit."

"That's not even HALF of it," Kat said happily. "Your old lady has a whole new wardrobe that'll make you drool!"

"Did you have fun?" I nodded.

"And I didn't have any booze all day!" I said, proud of myself.

"Good job, baby. I'm proud of you and I'm glad you had fun."

"Well, love birds, I'm going home! Talk to you tomorrow, Rayne!"

"Bye!" I said as she walked out the door. "Wanna help me put all this stuff away?" I asked Zak.

"Sure, why not."

"I'm going to have to take over one of your closets."

"Already emptied one out for you."

"You're so sweet."

It seemed like it took forever to put all my clothes away mostly because Zak insisted on separating them by style, season, and color.

"Seriously, Zak? Why does it matter? I honestly don't care what my closet looks like."

"It makes it easier to figure out what you want to wear so less digging around forever especially when packing," He explained. "Did you get a new phone?"

"Oh, yeah." I dug it out of my pocket. It was a green smart phone. (don't ask me what model or brand. I don't keep track. Lol)

"Nice. New number?"

"Yes, sir! AND I completely canceled the other number and whatever. I paid the final bill, well YOU paid the final bill, and there is no way Paul can find me!"

"Fantastic!" He kissed my forehead as he put the last pair of shoes away, which were sorted by style and color.

"You are so anal about organizing this crap."

"I know. Anything to put in the bathroom?"

"Just the normal lady stuff."

"I've got that set up for you, too. You get the left side of the sink, I get the right."

"You are amazing. When did you do this?"

"Oh...um...from when you were supposed to stay here before. I never re-arranged it. I had always hoped you'd come back, I guess," he said as he scratched the back of his head. All I could do was smile and hug him.

"I love you," I told him for the second time. He smiled at me before kissing me passionately.

"I love you too. How are you feeling? Ribs still hurt and all that stuff? Your bruises are clearing up."

"I'm still sore, but not as bad as I was."

"That's good."

"You only want to know because you want to have sex," I said, chuckling at him.

"Well, that and I'm genuinely concerned about your well being."

I shook my head at him. "At least your honest. Give me a couple days, okay?"

He nodded. "I'm not trying to rush you or anything, sorry if it came out like that."

"I know you're not. Don't worry about it, I know what you meant."

"Good, I'm glad you speak Zak." I laughed at him as I took my bags to the bathroom to put my shit away. I had forgotten how huge his bathroom was. _Why on earth would one person need a bathroom this big!? _I organized my stuff on the left side, careful not to touch his hair products. Zak was out in the living room playing with Gracie when the door bell rang. As he opened the door, a woman threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips, which was right when I walked out of the bathroom and into the hall. I slapped my forehead and took a deep breath.

"Okay, there had better be a good reason for this or I'm going ape shit on both of you," I said as I walked into the hall. She was still in his harms from stopping her from falling. He quickly stepped away, pulling her arms off of him.

"Hello, Christine," I said sighing.

"You haven't gotten rid of her yet? Zak, I though your standards were higher than that. I mean, look at her? She looks like she hit every branch of the ugly tree as she fell!" I took another deep breath. I knew I wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but I wasn't ugly either. She pouted at him and pushed the door open wider so she could come in. She stalked over to me and slapped me across the face.

"What the flying fuck was that for?" I said, holding my cheek.

"For trying to steal my boyfriend you fucking bitch!"

"Wait...what? You broke up with him. You're really confusing."

"I took it BACK at the hotel remember? Or are you just too stupid?"

"Okay, that I sort of remember, cut me some slack, would ya? Jesus fucking Christ! My ex beat the fuck out of me before I left, okay? My head isn't quite back to normal yet!"

"What?" She asked, her voice actually sounded like she cared.

"You heard me. If I remember right, he broke up with you and that's why you left."

She sighed and nodded.

"So, if you knew that, why did you just kiss my boyfriend and barge into our house like that?"

"I was hoping you would see and freak out like you did when you left before, honestly."

"Yeah, and here I am."

"Your ex beat you, huh?"

"On a regular basis, why?"

"That's HORRIBLE! No matter how much I dislike a woman, no woman should go through that. You're pressing charges right?"

"I don't honestly care about him. I've cut off all ties to him and everything."

"What was his name?"

"Paul Fischer."

"Hmm..well, I'm sorry you went through that."

I shrugged. "Are we done here?"

She nodded and left.

"Well that was fucked up," I said, walking over to Zak who was wiping lipstick off his face. He nodded.

"I can't believe you didn't beat her ass."

"I wanted to, but I decided to be nice. She backed down way too quickly. She's gonna do something drastic to get you back."

"Probably."

"You have horrible taste in women. Besides me of course."

"Hypocrite."

"Valid point. Well, dear sir, what would you like to do now?"

"This," he said before kissing me hard on the lips. I smiled as he pulled away.

"Better?"

"Much. Oh, and I would also like to do _this._" He kissed me again. I pulled away first this time.

"As much as I would love you to keep kissing me, we know where this goes, and as much as I would_ love_ for that to happen, I don't think this body is ready for that," I said sadly.

"I know."

My whole body throbbed in pain and desire, but unfortunately pain won out. I walked slowly to the bathroom for some pain killer of whatever variety was in the medicine cabinet. I grabbed the tiger balm out of the top drawer of my side of the sink. I popped the pills and when I came out I handed the jar to Zak.

"Where at?"

"Shoulder." He rubbed some of the nasty smelling stuff onto my shoulder before washing his hands. He kissed top of my head.

"Better?" I nodded and yawned. It wasn't late, but it had been a really busy day. We curled up on the couch together to watch House of 1000 Corpses. I had heard somewhere that this movie was based off of a real story and wondered if the house was still there. That would make for a BADASS lock down, but I decided to bring that up in a few days when I felt better so we could fuck in celebration of my brilliant idea. Of course, after the movie as over, we had to watch the sequel Devil's Rejects. So I had a great day, and a good night which would have been awesome if it hadn't been for Ms. Christine whatever her last name was who was probably plotting against me this very moment. What a day. At least I wasn't getting the shit beaten out of me.

I needed a drink, badly. That's all that was going through my head. Zak was talking about the movie's special effects and all I could think was _I want tequila...how can I get it without him knowing? _I started getting really antsy and couldn't sit still. I started getting really snappy and really bitchy. _I don't need it..I control it, it doesn't control me_ I told myself, trying to fight whatever it was I was going through. My leg was bouncing up and down constantly and I just couldn't get comfortable. I was about to bash Zak over the head with something just to be able to make my way to that bottle. _Has it been 72 hours yet? It has to have been...no it's only been what 24? 48? _I couldn't think straight anymore.

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" Zak asked me.

"Take a wild fucking guess!" I yelled at him.

"I haven't done a god damn thing to you to piss you the fuck off, so cut the god damn attitude!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled, then went into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face then sat on the toilet with my head in my hands. I was going through withdrawal, I didn't realize it would happen so soon. Zak knocked on the door.

"Rayne, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay!"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't fucking know. All I know is that I want a some god damn alcohol and I want it NOW!" I yelled. Yep, definitely withdrawal.

"Can I come in?"

"I don't fucking care. It's your god damn house." He stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Rayne, you don't need it."

"Like fuck I don't!"

"Listen to me, Rayne."

"I am listening."

"You don't need it and you know it." I took a couple deep breaths and looked at him. At some point he had walked over to me and crouched in front of me. He had grabbed my hands at some point and squeezed.

"I know...I know...it's just hard..."

"I understand. Come on." I let him pull me up. He had laid out an outfit for me on the bed.

"What's all this?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner."

"This late?"

"This is Vegas, there's always a fancy restaurant open here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now get dressed." I smiled and got ready while he did the same. The dress was a knee length, strapless, purple number which Zak had paired with black stilettos. I shook my head and chuckled before walking back into the bathroom to fix my hair and make up. Zak was doing his hair when I walked in.

"You use more damn hair products than more women I know," I said, smiling at him.

"Well, the Zak Fin has to be perfect."

"Zak fin? You actually named it?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"I hope I never will."

I kissed him on the cheek before doing anything. Once we were both ready to go, we jumped in his Bentley and drove off. The date was amazing. I don't remember ever having so much fun. Since it was so late, the place had been almost empty and we didn't have to deal with any fans.

"I'm paying for it," I told him.

"Like fuck you are."

"You spent way over a grand on me today, you can at least let me buy dinner." I half assed expected him to freak out over spending so much money on me, but it didn't seem to phase him in the least.

"No." When the waiter came back with the bill, he had his card out first.

"Are you ever going to let me pay for anything?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not, Bagans?"

"Because I said so, that's why Johnson." I rolled my eyes but knew that arguing with him was no point. He grabbed my hand as we walked out, but instead of walking towards the car we headed towards one of the casinos.

"You're taking me to a casino?"

"Have you been to one since you've been here or when you were here last time?"

"No."

"Well there you go."

Neither of us made any money, but we still had a hell of a lot of fun. We didn't get back until 5AM when we were both dead tired. We collapsed into bed and passed out almost immediately.


	11. Chapter 11

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 11**

The next couple of days were slow. Everyone was off on a lock down and since I wasn't in good enough shape to be flying to another country, I was stuck at home. Gracie made the days fun, but without Zak, the place was lonely. So far I hadn't had any issues with the spirits in the place so I took it as a good sign. No ex girlfriends or anything to ruin anything, so I guess it wasn't so bad. Zak's mom Rachel had stopped by and she was an absolute joy. Plus I was able to dump the Patron down the sink myself! I made sure to send him a picture of that so he wouldn't think I drank it all. I knew he would be proud of me. I got to drive the Bentley around Vegas, but Zak would kill me if he found out. I just hope he didn't check the mileage before he left. If he did I was going to be in some bigggg trouble. I had permission to use it to pick him up from the airport, and that was it. He specifically told me not to touch the Bentley. He had two other cars for me to use, but come on...who could resist that? I couldn't care less about cars...but it was _the_ Bentley!

It was the day I was supposed to pick him up, and I was psyched. I had done some shopping while he was gone (duh), and little did he know, he had bought me 6 different little lingerie outfits. Once he saw them I don't think he'd care how much they were. I had wanted to surprise him with the lingerie when he got home, you know, displayed somewhere in the house looking absolutely irresistible, but that wasn't going to work. _How the hell am I going to do this? If I take too long going anywhere once he's home, he'll know something's up. Nothing will work under my clothes. _I decided to wear the black and red corset I had purchased under a black button down shirt and to wiggle into the matching skirt later. I hid the stockings and garter belt that went with the outfit under my jeans and wore my black and pink sneakers. He wouldn't have a clue! The skirt was hidden in a drawer in my side of the bathroom sink. I was so excited! I had never done anything like this for a man _or_ a woman before, so it was quite a thrill.

I got ready, making sure my hair would look great with the outfit and my make up would match. I jumped in the Bentley and made my way to the airport as quickly as I could. I managed to find a decent parking lot then ran as fast as my 6 inch heels would let me. He was at the baggage claim when I finally figured out what terminal his plane had landed at. When he saw me he smiled. I all but ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard.

"I missed you," I whispered in his ear as I pulled away.

"I see that," he said, kissing my forehead. "Now, let's get the hell out of here and get home."

"Agreed. I have a little surprise for you, too."

"What kind of a surprise?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"Am I going to like it?"

"More than like it."

"Promise?" I nodded. He grinned, I could see the gears in his head working as we finally made it to the car. He jumped into the driver's seat and I climbed into the passenger's. After we were on the road back home, he put one of his hands on my leg and smiled at me.

"I love you," he told me, grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers.

"I love you too."

The ride home seemed to take forever and my leg was bouncing in anticipation. I just wanted to get home, molest the shit out of my boyfriend, then fall a sleep in his arms. Was that horrible enough for Vegas traffic to be worse than usual? The whole world seemed to be against us getting home. When we finally went to turn in the drive way, a familiar green car was parked in it.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Zak asked as he parked along the street.

"Oh no, no, no, no...this can't be happening..." I wanted to disappear. I refused to believe that my ex was on his way to the car and he was _pissed_. I looked away from him and tried to calculate if I could run into the house and lock the doors before he could hurt me. I wasn't worried about Zak, he could handle himself. I looked at the front door...Christine. She was leaning against the door with a smug smile on her face.

"Is that who I think it is?" Zak asked.

"If you think it's my ex that you saved me from, you would be right."

"Then I'm right. Rayne, stay here and lock the door." I nodded, at this point I was willing to do anything this man said, especially when it came to keeping Paul the hell away from me. Zak stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Paul?"

"Taking back what's mine," Paul replied before punching Zak in the stomach. Zak just blinked at him. Let's face it, with those glorious rock hard abs, a punch like that wasn't going to do much.

"And what, pray tell, do you think is yours? Nothing here belongs to you so get off of my property before I call the cops." Zak was surprisingly calm.

"That bitch in your car is mine, pretty boy."

"I really wish people would stop calling me that," Zak said before punching Paul in the face "She's not yours, you fucking idiot! If she was do you really think she'd come to Vegas, give you everything in her apartment, and move in with me?".It turned turned into a full out brawl while Christine and I watched. Christine laughed. I don't know why she thought it was funny, but she was standing there laughing her ass off. I, on the other hand, was scared shitless. Zak had a busted lip and it looked like his nose might be broken. Paul was a bloody mess. I made a quick decision and stepped out of the car.

"Guys, stop it! That's enough!" I said as I walked over to them and pulled on Zak's arm trying to get him off of Paul. Neither of them would stop, and at this point I wasn't sure they could.

"PAUL!" I screamed, he stopped mid punch and looked at me. "If I go back to Salem with you, will you stop this?"

"WHAT?!" Zak yelled as he stood up. "YOU'RE ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT GOING BACK TO THIS ASSHOLE?!"

"Zak, if I don't, he will do whatever he can to ruin both of our lives. And by the looks of it, Christine would help."

"I DON'T CARE! HE CAN TRY TO RUIN OUR LIVES AS MUCH AS HE WANTS, BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK TO HIM!"

"Zak..."

"Rayne...please..." he said.

"I have to, Zak. I won't let him ruin your life. I'm used to it." Paul grabbed me roughly by the arm and threw me into the back seat of his car. Zak had been to shocked and pissed off to make a move. Unfortunately, he was a little too slow.

"No fucking way. Not a chance in hell is this happening." Zak stalked over to the car, but Paul had already started it. He put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas. The tires squealed as he peeled out of the driveway and sped away.

"Well, now that she's gone, we can start over," Christine said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get the fuck off of me," he said, walking out of her grasp as he headed to the car.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To get my girlfriend back, you fucking idiot! Why the hell would you do this? Are you that fucking desperate?"

"Paul is awfully bloodied up...wouldn't it be horrible if I called the cops and gave them your plates after telling them that you attacked him for no reason?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You were both trespassing to begin with and I did not attack the idiot. What are you playing at anyway?" He put his hand up to his face, finally realizing his nose hurt like hell.

"Nothing, baby. Let's get you to the hospital to get your face fixed."

"Don't call me baby!"

"Whatever you say, baby. Let's go." They jumped into the Bentley and headed off to the nearest hospital.

"As soon as they're done fixing my nose, I'm going after her," he said as the doctor walked into the ER room they had been taken to. A couple minutes, a crunch, and a yell later, Zak was practically running to his car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How DARE you run away from me, you stupid bitch!?" Paul yelled after we had gotten to our hotel. He had decided that I needed a good beating before we headed out. He told me we were driving back so there weren't any questions. This was bad. Very bad.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Paul!" I sobbed as he kicked me hard in the ribs again.

"Couldn't take what? I gave you whatever you wanted, didn't I?"

"You didn't even have a job! I did everything!" Standing up for myself was a bad idea. A lamp met my head several times.

"Don't talk back to me, you fucking slut! I walk away for a couple hours and you run off to Vegas? You think you can hide from me? You think I'd never find you?" I didn't say anything. I couldn't. The lamp had hit my jaw hard and had broken my jaw bone. All I could do is cry.

"That's right, cry. Cry for your little pretty boy!" He hit me with the lamp again and that's the last thing I remember.

I woke up tied to the bed with Paul slamming himself into me. Every inch of me hurt and I could feel the familiar tearing of my inner walls as he raped me. Tears ran down my face and I pretended I was somewhere else. Finally, he had finished. In reality, it had been only maybe five minutes but it had felt like an eternity. I knew this wasn't over. When he got like this it didn't stop until he had no energy left. Unfortunately for me, he was fueled by rage and it wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. What had I been thinking? Zak could have fixed everything easily enough. I hadn't been thinking rationally at the time I suppose. Eventually I passed out from pain which I was thankful for. I could only hope that Zak was looking for me.

When I woke up again, I was in the back seat of the car again.

"We're on the way to the hospital. Once they get your jaw fixed, you tell them that you were attacked by a mugger while you were on your way home from gambling." I nodded. I knew better than to say otherwise. Every bump caused excruciating pain in everywhere in my body. I couldn't do anything but cry. When we finally made it into the ER, he put on the same 'I'm so concerned, please save my girlfriend' look he always does when this happens. He answered all the questions, told the story. They put me under so they could fix my jaw after x-rays. A nurse ran the rape kit on me and all that good stuff. When I woke up, Paul was gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked the nurse who was checking my vitals.

"He was arrested." My eyes lit up.

"Why?"

"When we got the rape kit results back, he didn't have a story for us when they came back with his DNA."

"You mean, he's gone?!" I said, getting more and more excited, even though it hurt as I sat up.

"Calm down, Ms. Johnson. You have a visitor, by the way."

"Who?"

"He says he's your brother, but I highly doubt that," She said smiling at me. Zak came in the room as soon as she left.

"How did you find me?"

"They called me. They saw that my number was the last one that you called so figured they'd give me a call."

"I'm so happy to see you," I said as he sat next to me on the bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he asked me.

"I don't know...I was worried about you.."

"You've been gone for _weeks_ Rayne."

"Weeks? You're kidding me. I was only gone for a couple days!"

"No, Rayne. You've been gone for almost a month."

"Why did I keep waking up in the same hotel room?"

"Were you ever conscious enough to take in your surroundings?"

"No...I guess not...I can't believe I was gone so long..."

"We never stopped looking."

"We?"

"The GAC."

"All of you?"

"Even Billy." I burst into tears. I couldn't believe it.

"Where am I, anyway?"

"Madison Wisconsin."

"W...what?"

"You came all the way from Vegas to get me?"

"We went all the way to Rhode Island looking for you."

A few days later, I was back in Vegas at Zak's house. I couldn't believe it. All of my stuff was exactly how it was when I left. I couldn't stop crying especially once I saw everyone. Paul was gone, Christine was gone, and it seemed like everything was going to be okay. It had been decided that I would start traveling with them so nothing wrong could happen. I was psyched. They told me some of their next locations and I was literally jumping up and down with excitement. I finally got to fall asleep in Zak's arms again. I sighed happily as he pulled me closer to him after kissing me gently.

"I missed you so much," he told me.

"I missed you too."

I fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a month, happy that I would be waking up to him in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 12**

I was packing a bag for the lock down at Hotel Hell, which was somewhere in Wisconsin. I was psyched. This would be the third time I've gone with them, but the first one I've participated in. I couldn't wait. I had smile plastered on my face as Zak walked into the bedroom behind me.

"You know, you never did show me that surprise you told me about when you picked me up at the airport," he said as wrapped his arms around me. It took me a second, but I remembered what he was talking about.

"Well, the surprise I had planned for you will have to be much different this time than the last one I had in mine last time."

"Why's that?"

"Because, it's going to be in a different location this time," I said as I turned in his arms as I put my hands on his chest. He leaned down to kiss me, but I pulled out of his arms. Oh yeah, he was going to enjoy his surprise. I had done some shopping with Kat a few days ago and helped me pick out a few things.

"What, no kiss?"

"No anything until I decide to surprise you."

"Are you at least going to wear clothes to bed until then?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to stop walking around naked?"

"Nope."

"So you expect me to do nothing until you decide to do something, but you're going to tease me like that."

"Yep."

"You are so fucking mean to me, you know that?"

"Oh, it'll be worth it, trust me." I gave him a sly grin as I walked away, making sure I put a little more sway in my hips than I used to. The doorbell rang and I ran to the door.

"Hey, Kitty Kat," I said, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey Rayne Bow."

"Rayne bow? You haven't called me that since we were kids!"

`"Well, if you get to call me Kitty Kat, I'm calling you Rayne Bow, deal?"

"Deal." We laughed as she walked into the house.

"Have you put the plan in action?" She asked me quietly.

"Started it 5 minutes ago."

""atta girl!"

"How did Aaron take the news?" She rubbed her hand over her belly.

"He's actually really excited, but I am now banned from going on any lock downs, and he'll be home during the last tri-mester."

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

Kat had come to me a month before, scared shitless.

XxxXx

_"Rayne...I think I'm pregnant!" She practically yelled. The boys had gone on a lock down and we had decided to stay home. My eyes went wide._

_ "Wait, what did you just say?"_

_ "I'm pregnant!" She started crying as she dug through her suitcase of a purse looking for the test. "See!" She said, handing it to me with shaking hands. I looked at the test, it was definitely positive._

_ "Well, let's run to the store and grab a couple more of them to be sure. Zak said I could take the _

_Bentley!" She smiled and nodded. I threw on a pair of flip flops, grabbed the keys, and followed her to the car. She jumped into the passenger seat while I got in the driver's side. A few minutes later, we walked into Wal-mart and headed over to the pharmacy. __She grabbed another box with 3 tests in it and we were on our way. People knew who we were, unfortunately, so we had to make it quick and hope no one recognized us. I told her I would pay, so I grabbed a twenty out of my wallet. Shit, I said as I handed the cashier the money. Please don't let her be a fan of Ghost Adventures. I Had a tattoo of a crescent moon with a rose behind it on my hand that I had forgotten to cover up._

_ "You're Rayne Johnson!" The girl said, a little too loudly. Heads popped up. __**SHIT. **_"You're pregnant?" Damn this girl was_ loud. I didn't say anything._

_ "Shut up and take the god damn money!" Kat said. The cashier took the money, handed me the change and we booked it out of the store._

_ "SHIT FUCK SHIT FUCK SHIT!" she yelled. "You know that's gonna end up in the tabloids, right?"_

_ "Zak will probably see it and freak out." I sighed. "God damn it! How the fuck do the guys deal with this?" _

_ Thankfully we had been wrong, and our secret was safe._

_XXXXxxxxxXXXXxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx_

"I know you told me, but it was still scary!"

"I'm sure it was. I'm glad I haven't had to have that conversation with Zak."

"Have what conversation?" He asked as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Um..." Kat said, looking at me. "It's kind of a surprise..."

Aaron burst into the house and put his arms around Kat, a big smile on his face.

"What are you so excited about, bro?" Zak asked, mildly creeped out.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" he yelled.

"Wait, what?!"

"You heard me!"

"Congrats, dude!" Zak said before giving Aaron your typical 'man hug'. He pulled me too him and whispered in my ear. "That is one conversation I am definitely happy we haven't had to have."

I nodded, kind of sad, actually. Did that mean he never wanted kids? I mean, I already knew how he felt about getting married, but no kids either? Both were something I really wanted down the road, but maybe he didn't. I decided to dwell on that a little later, but it was always in the back of my head.

"ANYWAY," I said, trying to change the subject. "We should probably head to the airport, we don't want to miss our flight _again_." I looked at Aaron at that last remark. At the last lock down, he had gotten lost in the airport somehow and we missed our flight while we had been trying to find him

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxx

We landed as close to Maribel as we could. The airport was small and scary. Everybody was super nice and had the fakest smiles plastered on their faces. Nick and Aaron went to get the rental van was Zak and I grabbed our bags.

Hours later, I was getting equipment ready while Zak, Aaron, and Nick were doing interviews. I smiled as I heard him talking to middle age woman who blushed every time Zak smiled. Her name was Michelle Cook.

"Hi, Michelle, can you tell us about your experience here at Hotel Hell?" He asked.

"Yes. I was walking down the stairs and into the caves under the hotel and I saw a little girl in a black dress running up and down the halls laughing. She didn't seem to know I was there."

"Anything else?"

"I was on the second floor and all of a sudden I got really hot, like I was standing close to a fireplace or something like that."

"What did you do?"

"I high tailed it out of there!" They talked for a little while, trying to get her to loosen up before everything was filmed. Before Michelle, there was James King, the owner of the building. He had given us the history of the building as well as a few minor experiences. The most interesting interview was James' daughter Paige.

"Well, I went in the basement and I was yelled at. I yelled back trying to see if there was anyone else in the basement but there wasn't."

"What did it say when you got yelled at?"

"It told me to get the F%$* out of there and called me names. When I didn't leave right away, things started getting thrown around and a few almost hit me. Needless to say, I ran out of the building I haven't been back since."

"Would you go back in there to show us where you were when this happened?"

"Hell no. You're on your own with that one."

"I understand."

The last interview was George Olson who saw shadows in the figure of humans running around constantly and screams on the third floor. He feels the hotel is cursed. After the last interview, James took us on the walk through. He wasn't kidding when he said it was almost impossible to get up to the third floor, but everyone knows how Zak is. If he wants to get to the third floor he will no matter what.

It was time for lights out before we could even get our equipment set up all the way. Once the cameras were set up in each room, we each took a camera of our own and headed on our way through the house. I took a deep breath as we started in the basement. I almost fell as we walked down the old, slippery stairs.

"Isn't it usually Aaron that falls?"

"Apparently I'm the new Aaron when it comes to that," I said, a smile on my face even though no one could see it. Zak did the whole "this is what we see" speech as we kept going.

"We heard that you were yelling at a woman when she came down here. Why?" I asked. "Who are you? Are you evil? Come talk to this little box I have in my hand. Come talk to this little red light." Instead of a vocal response we could actually hear, I got pushed against a wall.

"You son of a bitch! How DARE you touch her!" Zak yelled, already furious. "If you wanna fuck with someone, fuck with ME not her! Or are you to weak to mess with a MAN and you have to go after WOMEN?"

Nothing happened for a few moments, but then I was lifted off of the ground. My only thought was _why me _ as I screamed. Something bad alllwaayyysss seemed to be happening to me. The spirit finally dropped me, thankfully onto a pile of old mattresses. Yeah, that was extremely lucky.

"Rayne, you need to call Kat and have her come get you. I don't want you to get hurt." I nodded. I wasn't ready to get my ass kicked by demons again. Zak called the owner while I got a hold of Kat. An hour later I was chilling in swimming pool with Kat telling her what happened.

"I don't blame either of you for wanting to get the hell out of there. That's insane." I nodded.

"Have you figured out when you're going to surprise him?"

"Not yet, I've been having too much fun teasing him."

"It's been almost a week since you started it, don't you think that's long enough?" She said as she chuckled.

"Nope. I JUST GOT AN IDEA! The boys have another couple days here to finish up filming and whatever, what if we headed back early and we set up my surprise for the day he gets back?!"

"BRILLIANT!" We figured out the details, giggling the whole time.

"Okay, now we wait for the guys to come back in the morning and tell them we're leaving." I nodded. Kat seemed just as excited as me, even though she wasn't even involved with the surprise at all.

"Kat, Zak pretty much told me he doesn't want kids," I said as the thought came back into my head.

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?"

"I do."

"You guys aren't ready for that anyway, so it's not that big of a deal."

"I know...it's just the marriage thing bugs me and now no kids..."

"You're not going to break up with him because of it, are you?"

"No, no. It's just that...well, I was like that too, you know that." She nodded. "Then Zak came along and that changed. I want little Zaks and Raynes running around. I WANT to Mrs. Bagans, but none of that is going to happen, and to be honest, it kind of hurts."

"I know, but hey, maybe one day he'll change his mind."

"If he doesn't it's just something I'll have to deal with. It's not like anything like that would happen soon. Neither of us are ready for that kind of commitment, it still bothers me a bit."

"Understandable, but


	13. Chapter 13

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 13**

**This chapter has so much fluff in it, it's just ridiculous.**

The reaction we got from the boys was like we thought it would be. They all said it was understandable and that they were glad we were going, but didn't mean it in a bad way. Kat and I laughed and headed back home. We walked in my front door and immediately ran to the bedroom and started going through my stuff on my side of the dresser.

"Okay, so what are you planning on wearing?"

"I don't know. I was thinking black and red, but that seems kind of predictable, what do you think?"

"You've already done black and green, right?"

"Right."

"What other ones did we get again?"

"It doesn't matter. You're going to wear the black corset with the white dots on it for sure."

"What with it though?"

"Duh, the black tiny little skirt we got you, you moron," she said, smacking my forehead.

"Fishnets?"

"Tacky."

"Then what?

"Those thigh high boots we bought you the last time you were here, you idiot."

"I forgot about those!" We dug through my closet until we finally found them.

"Oh, Zak is going to _love_ this."

"He better. Oh, you're picking him up from the airport, right?"

"Duh."

"Okay, so should I be when he gets here? Bedroom would be too obvious, living room I've always thought is stupid..."

"The dungeon. Dear lord, you're stupid today."

"No, I just have other things on my mind..." I said, grinning at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so you're going to wait until you hear him come into the house, then shut the door to the dungeon. Make sure you do it _quietly_." I nodded. "He'll go room to room looking for you and when he finally looks in the dungeon, you'll be sitting on his chair. Figure out how you're going to sit there yet?"

"I figured one leg over the arm of the chair..."

"That'll work. Just make yourself look sexy." I grinned. "You've never had a problem with that before. Now go get ready, I gotta head to the airport."

"Bye!" I yelled after her then scrambled to get ready. I only had an hour and for those women who have ever done this for a man, you know that an hour isn't very long. In 45 minutes I was hiding in the dungeon, tapping my fingers on my leg as I waited not so patiently. Finally, the door opened and shut and I heard the familiar rustling of pockets being emptied.

"Rayne?" I didn't answer. I closed the door slowly as I heard him enter the bedroom. I carefully displayed myself, making sure my hair was perfectly and I was posed properly over the chair. Zak opened the door to the dungeon. His eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Welcome home," I said, smiling seductively at him.

"I could get used to this..." he said as he walked towards me. "So, is this my surprise?" I nodded as I got up off the chair and walked my way over to him. I ran my hands up his chest before grabbing the back of his head, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"Yeah...I could definitely get used to this," he said after pulling away for a second. He kissed me again, picking me up and slamming me against a wall. I smiled at him.

"Did you miss me?" I whispered, wiggling against him. "Well, _parts_ of you definitely missed me."

"Shut up," he said, kissing me again. I pulled at his black Reaper shirt and managed to get it off. I ran my hands down his arms and down his chest, almost drooling. Even after seeing them so many times, they never stopped being sexy. He grinned at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking. He tried to pull the corset over my head, but it wasn't working, making me laugh.

"Never have to deal with a corset before?" He grunted. I pulled it apart at the front where it latched closed revealing two of the things he loved about me. (lol) His eyes dilated with lust. I grinned again.

"No panties?"

"I didn't think they'd be necessary."

"Good point."

XxxXxXxXxXxX

The night had been amazing. We never even bothered leaving the dungeon. I woke up and stretched, feeling the familiar pleasant soreness.I looked to my left and was surpised to see that Zak wasn't there. I slowly stood up and discovered he wasn't in there at all. There was a note taped to the door.

_Thanks for the great night. Now it's my turn to surprise you. Come to the kitchen._

_ Zak_

I smiled, wondering what was in store for me. I threw the shirt he had left on the chair on before stepping out. I was so glad he preferred his house to be dark. I never had to deal with the instant headache of bright lights after coming out of somewhere dark. I slowly made my way to the kitchen, to find him shirtless making me a breakfast of biscuits and gravy along with bacon. I almost cried. That had been my favorite meal for as long as I could remember. My Oma (grandma) had made it for me every time she visited from Germany. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," I said, still almost in tears.

"And you have no idea how much last night meant to me." He turned around and pulled me to him.

"Last night was just me in lingerie, how can that mean so much?" I asked.

"You and Kat had been planning that for a long time, haven't you?" I nodded.

"You put that much thought and care into something you knew would make me happy. You teased me for over a week. You were that dedicated to doing something for me and you didn't expect anything in return. You do things for me all the time, even little things that you'd think wouldn't matter. Rayne, no one has ever done stuff like that for me without expecting me to do something for them in return."

"I love you, why wouldn't I do things like that for you?"

"I've had women say they love me, but they have _never_ done this for me. No one has ever gone out of their way to make sure I'm happy. It's always the other way around." I smiled at him.

"Get used to it. That's what I do." I smiled at him. He kissed me gently on the lips then moved away to put everything on the table. I sat down at the table and there was a blue box in front of me.

"Open it."

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Depends on what you think it is." I opened the box, and my eyes went wide.


	14. Chapter 14

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 14**

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful!" I said, letting him put the locket on me.

"Is that what you were expecting?" He asked, kissing my cheek.

"N..no."

"Expecting a ring?"

"Um..yeah."

"Tell me the truth, are you disappointed?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"Well...yeah. I guess I am a little disappointed," I said, mildly worried what he was going to say, but my heart hoping he'd be hiding the ring behind his back.

"I thought we both felt the same about getting married."

"I know. I thought I did..but...I don't know, Zak. You made me change my mind. I know you don't want to get married, and I'm okay with that."

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "If I would have asked, would you have said yes?"

"Yes."

"So if somewhere down the road I change my mind...you'd say yes?"  
"Yes."

"So, if I gave you a big shiny ring right now, you'd say yes."

"It wouldn't matter what kind of ring it was. It could be one out of a damn quarter machine and I wouldn't care. I'd still say yes, and unless something drastically changes, I will always say yes."

"Good to know."

My heart dropped a little as he sat across from me at the table, but I tried not to show it. We ate breakfast in silence. I put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I played with my new necklace while I leaned against the counter while I watched Zak go down to the dungeon without a word.

I hoped I hadn't scared him with what I had told him. With my luck, I probably had which worried me. If he would have popped the question this morning, I would have said yes, I wasn't lying about that. I would insist on a long engagement, but I wouldn't have turned him down. I was really disappointed, honestly. Aaron had proposed during a diner date at the restaurant at the hotel we had been at. Kat was so happy and I was jealous. I straightened up the house and played with Gracie for awhile, waiting for Zak to come out of the dungeon. He had been down there for _hours_ which was never a good sign. It usually meant he was really stressed out, really depressed, really pissed off, or brought a demon home with him. I sighed and waited for him patiently, watching TV and playing stupid games on face book. I sighed after a couple more hours, wondering if I should go check on him. I had made that mistake once before and got my head bitten off. Since then, I learned that he'll come out when he wants to.

It hurt, I can tell you that much. We had a wonderful night, he had made me an amazing breakfast, given me a beautiful necklace and now he was ignoring me. I got sick of waiting for him and made my way over to the bookshelf. I opened it slowly, half expecting to get yelled at. I stepped in and he was just sitting there.

"Zak? Are you okay?"

"What...yeah. I'm fine."

"You've been down here all day. Did I piss you off or something?" I asked quietly as I made my way to the chair.

"No, not at all. I've just been thinking."

"What about, if you don't mind my asking."

"Us.."

"Oh." He looked up from the spot on the floor he was staring holes into and saw that I had paled, thinking I had done something wrong.

"No, Rayne. Not like that, never about leaving you." He stood up and kissed me. I let loose a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. I felt a tug on the back of my hair, trying to pull me away.

"Not you, again, Rhonda," I said, rolling my eyes. "You've been trying to get rid of me for the longest time. Like I've told you a million times, I've dealt with spirits a million times worse that you and you will not scare me away." She pulled my hair harder.

"Zak, any helpful words of advice?" His eyes had gone black. "Son of a fucking bitch!" I yelled, trying to get out of his grasp. It was one of those times he had brought home and this one was mean. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but it didn't stop it from scaring the crap out of me. Zak is a big guy and if the spirit wanted to do some damage, Zak was the man to do it. The more I fought, the tighter he squeezed.

"Fuck," I said to myself. He picked me up and pinned me against the wall. Normally I liked it, but at the moment it scared the fuck out of me. He pulled my arms above my head and pinned them there. My eyes watered.

"Zak, you're hurting me," I said quietly. "Let go."

"No." The voice did not belong to him. It was the sound of a possessed man.

"Please...you're hurting me!"

"Too bad, little girl. A good friend of mine told me you like causing trouble with the spirit realm...especially us demons."

"Who was it?" I feared the for the worst. _Please don't be Damien.._

_ "_Damien!" it yelled.

"DAMIEN!? Get the fuck out of Zak! You don't want him, you've want me! Leave him out of this!"

"Oh, no. I think he'll do just fine." The demon lifted me up off the floor and threw me across the room, shattering the infamous mirror. I screamed as I fell to the floor. Chunks of broken glass were lodged in my back. _Why me?_ The demon laughed as it walked over to me.

"Remember what Paul did to you? Well, this is going to be much worse..." The demon grabbed me again and started ripping my clothes off.

"ZAK, I know you can hear me! You can fight this bastard off! It's going to hurt me! Please Zak!?" I begged, knowing what was going to happen. I was slammed up against the wall again, this time being held by my throat. I couldn't breath, I was scared, I could only pray that Zak was strong enough to stop the demon. It was starting to unzip his pants when Zak yelled. My Zak was back...for now.

I started sobbing as I was dropped through the floor. I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the dungeon. It felt like eternity before I had ran to the bedroom and locked the door. Zak knew it wasn't because I was afraid of him. This was the plan we implemented the first time he brought something home with him. If he attacked me, go to our room, lock the door, and hide. I heard Zak screaming in the dungeon, fighting the demon. I quickly called Aaron.

"HELP!" I screamed. "ZAK IS POSSESSED AND ATTACKED ME!"

"I'll be over in two minutes!" I hung up and crawled under the bed.

"Honey, where did you go?" The demon asked. He started jiggling every door knob. It was only a matter of time before he busted into the bedroom. Hopefully Aaron would be here before then.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The demon was going around the house, looking in obvious hiding places, trashing the place as he went. I heard glass breaking and heavy object being tossed around the rooms. I winced as I heard the TV and all the computers get thrown. Finally I heard Aaron coming into the house. He had a spare key for something just like this. He was able to sneak up behind the demon and tackle it to the ground.

"This isn't you Zak!" He said as he tried to pin him down. I ran out of the bedroom and down to the dungeon to grab the exorcism kit he hid there. Once I got it, I ran over to Aaron and started quoting different Wiccan prayers while sprinkling Zak with holy water. He screamed and it looked like there was smoke coming off of him. Finally, he stopped and Zak collapsed. I sat on the floor next to him and pushed his hair out of his face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" I shook my head. I showed him my wrists that were bruising. Adrenalin had worn off and I remembered the glass on my back. His eyes teared up.

"Oh my god, Rayne, I'm so sorry.."

"I know, I know, but it wasn't you. It was the demon and I don't think that's the last we'll being seeing it. It said something about the demon that possessed me. Now, will get the glass out of my back please?"

"Enough about demons, we can talk about that later. Can I get the what?"

"You...the demon threw me into the mirror. It shattered into piece, most of them ended up in my back." He eyes teared up again.

"Aaron, help me please," he said once he had seen my back. "It's gonna take more than one person for this. Can you grab the first aide kit in the bathroom?" Aaron nodded and headed in that direction.

"How can you still want to be with me after this? It's not the first time I've attacked you before...why are you still here?"

"Because I love you." I hugged him from my spot on the floor. There was something in his pocket and it felt like a box. I went to pull it out, and he shook his head.

"No."

"Zak, what is it you're hiding from me." He reached into his pocket and handed me the box. I opened it and inside was the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen.

"I was in the dungeon all day trying to figure out a way to ask you to marry me..."

"Zak, it's beautiful."

"I thought you'd like it, but I can't ask you to be with me like that. Not after today."

"Zak, I knew this could happen to you when we got together. I'm not worried about it."

"I am, Rayne. I...I'm terrified that I'll hurt you." He held my wrists lightly. "Look at what I did to you, Rayne. How can you want to deal with this?"

"Like I told you Zak, I love you. I know it's not you that did this. You would never hurt me."

"I don't always have control...you know that."

"Yes, I do Zak. Don't push me away."

"After we get you patched up, I think you should leave."

"W...what?"

"You heard me Rayne. You need to leave and stay gone."

"Are you..breaking up with me?"

"Yes." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was going to ask me to marry him, and now he's dumping me? I started crying.

"What?"

"You heard me Rayne. We're over." He got up and walked away. Aaron walked around the corner and I assumed he heard everything.

"Let's get your back fixed up," he said quietly. I nodded, still crying.. I had the box in my hand, staring at the ring. I closed the box and threw it as hard as I could. Aaron finished cleaning up my back. I said a quick thanks then went to the bedroom to start packing. I looked at everything I had, and none of it was mine. Zak had bought all of it. The car I drove wasn't even mine. I sighed and grabbed my phone...then I realized that even _that_ wasn't mine.

"Is Kat home?" I asked Aaron. He nodded. "Mind if I pay her a visit?"

"Go for it. You know what, I'll stay here for a couple days, you go over there, okay?"

"Thank you." He nodded again. I threw on one of the few outfits I had that was actually mine and the one pair of shoes that were actually mine. I headed out the front door, tears rolling down my face. I made a left at the end of the driveway and kept walking, then I ran. When my legs hurt to much to keep going, I stopped and headed back to Aaron's I had passed the house a long time ago. Once I was finally there, Kat opened the door before I could even ring the doorbell.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh...I went for a run."

"Get your ass in this house and tell me what the fuck happened." I nodded and once I was sitting on the couch, I told her what happened.

"He was going to propose!?" I nodded. "Zak Bagans was going to as you to marry him." I nodded, tears flowing down my face again.

"Then don't worry, once he calms down he'll call and want you to come home."

"Why do you say that?"

"He won't give you up, not after what you told him, not after you fought for him."

"Kat, he was serious."

"Was he crying?" I nodded.

"Then definitely don't worry. I give him 12 hours to come pounding on the door looking for you."

She had gotten my hopes up, but 12 hours went by, then 24, then, 48...after a week, I left. I hopped on a plane and went back to Salem. I couldn't believe how things had gone from so amazing to...hell. I hoped that demon had followed me and would just kill me. I couldn't keep going like this. Being happy, the being kicked on my ass over and over. My lease at the apartment wasn't up yet and Paul had kept paying rent, so I went home, well the only home I had. Weeks went by and I didn't bother going anywhere or doing anything. I found a bottle of Jack Daniels in the cabinet and it had been my best friend for the past few days. I had no phone, so Zak couldn't call even if he wanted to. There was no way anyone could get a hold of me, plus I never turned on the lights in the apartment. No one knew I was back in town. I flipped on the TV one night and saw Zak with Christine on a lock down. He had announced to everyone that she was his new girlfriend. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I gave up on drinking. I wasn't putting myself through that again. I didn't get hooked on dope or anything. I moped around and did nothing. Eventually I had to go food shopping. I had bought a cheap car off of a used car lot, able to use my temporary fame to lower the price significantly. I jumped in and drove to the nearest grocery store. I hated going out in public. I was constantly paranoid that someone would recognize me. I had driven to the next town and got my hair chopped off. I was a red head now. I got a couple new tattoos to distract from the ones people recognized. I got a lip ring and had a few dermals put in by my eyes. No one would recognized me like that, and I knew it, but I was still paranoid. Everywhere I went in that store there were tabloids with Zak and Christine plastered all over them. I did my shopping as quickly as I could and practically ran out of the store. How many times did this have to happen to me? All this shit was Zak was constantly back and forth. I had a feeling it would 'happen again, but I had hoped it was going to be different. I should have known better. This time he wasn't coming to get me back, and I wouldn't go crawling back to him. I guess that was it for the story of Zak and Rayne.


	15. Chapter 15

** Story of Salem**

** Chapter 15**

Two months had gone by, and I was still in hiding. I had been watching Ghost Adventures like I've done every weekend for ages. I noticed that the pain I had over losing Zak was fading. I didn't cry when I saw him anymore. It wasn't a big deal anymore. He had moved on, and I needed to get over it. Don't get me wrong, I missed him so much, and I was still in love with him, but there comes a time in life where you realize that no matter how much you want someone, if it's not meant to be, it's not meant to be. Whichever God and Goddess was watching over me and plainly told me that Zak and I weren't meant to be. A commercial about pregnancy tests was on TV and then it hit me...I hadn't had my period last month and it was way over due this month. My eyes went wide.

"No...no...no. This is not happening..." I didn't care that it was 2am, I got in my car and drove to the nearest store to grab a pregnancy test. I grabbed one off the shelf and damn near ran out of the store, faster than usual. I got home and rushed to the bathroom

The next three minutes were the worst three minutes of my life.

"No..no..no..." I said as I picked it up. Positive. I took three more. Positive. I was scared shit less. I had no friends left, I had no one to help me at all and then I find out I'm pregnant. I started crying and collapsed on the bathroom floor. I dug into my pocket and grabbed the phone I had bought the week before. I dialed Kat's number, but decided against it. I hadn't talked to her in so long and I didn't want to drag her into my drama. _It's fine. I can deal with this by myself. Plenty of women have before. Yeah, but none of them were carrying the child of Zak Bagans. Shut up brain!_

I kept arguing with myself, not quite knowing where to start. I sighed sadly, but had stopped crying. "Crying isn't going to fix anything," I told myself. I got off the floor and went back to the living room. I shut off the TV and went to bed. I looked at myself in the mirror above my dresser and sighed. In a few months I was going to be fat. I put on some pajamas and tried to sleep. Sleep turned out to be tossing and turning between nightmares. I woke up the next morning more exhausted than when I had gone to bed. I remembered what happened last night immediately. It was so hard for me not to call Kat. I missed her so much and I needed my best friend. A knock at the door jostled me out of my thoughts.

I got up and looked through the peephole. It was Kat. I opened the door and she hugged me as best as she could. She had gotten so big!

"You're HUGE!" I told her.

"We haven't heard from you in over three months and the first thing you tell me is that I'm fat?!" We laughed.

"Please tell me that when you said WE you meant you and the baby."

"Of course not."

"Please tell me Zak's not here."

"Um.."

"He is?"

"Yeah, he brought Christine along and they're having a celebration."

"For what?"

"Oh, they got engaged. They're getting married next year on Halloween. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, sweet." All I could picture was Christine wearing the ring that used to be mine, married to the man that used to be mine.

"You look like something's on your mind," She said as she walked in. Aaron followed her.

"Hey, Rayne. How are you?" He asked me as he sat next to Kat on the couch.

"I could definitely be better, but how are you?"

"Fantastic! The baby is due in 5 months and we're getting married next year, too." He was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh, cool," I said, trying to be happy for them. I couldn't shake the image of Zak and Christine out of my head.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kat asked me.

"Not a big deal, don't worry about it."

"Oh god, you're not over Zak, are you?"

"I'm getting there."

"Well, you're going to have to. He's over you so don't get your hopes up," Kat said. She was being a total bitch, but I blamed it on hormones.

"I know, Kat. I'm working on it, okay?"

"I like the new look," Aaron said, changing subjects

"Thanks. I got sick of people recognizing me so I figured this would work."

"It definitely worked. I thought we had the wrong apartment when I saw you."

"Nope, same ol' Rayne just with more ink and piercings." We spent a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Well, we should get going, I'm getting really tired and need to take a nap," Kat said with a yawn. I nodded and walked to the door with them. We said quick goodbyes and they left. She had told me to keep in touch, but I knew she didn't mean it. My Kat was gone, we had changed so much.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled down the list. I knew exactly who to talk to and I don't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier. I smacked myself on the forehead. She and I had gotten really close while everyone was on the lock downs. I clicked her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" I heard her familiar voice say.

"Hi, Rachel. It's Rayne," I said, happy to hear her.

"Oh, hi darling! How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Zak told me what happened. Why didn't you call me sooner? I don't care if you're not with my son anymore, I'm still here for you." I burst into tears. If there was one person I could trust to keep my secrets it was this woman.

"Oh, sugar, what's wrong? Still pining over Zak?"

"A little."

"Those tears are for more than that, I can tell."

"I'm...Rachel I'm.."

"You're what, sugar?"

"Pregnant."

"Oh my lord! Who's the lucky man?"

"Zak."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not kidding at all, Rachel. What do I do?" I said, sobbing.

"You fly your ass back to Vegas and I will help you. I know you don't have anyone over there. Zak is never here, I always go to his house."

"Rachel, I can't do that."

"Why not, sweet pea? You'd have someone to lean on and I'd be able to help with my grand baby."

"How did you know that I don't want to tell Zak right away?"

"Because if I was in your situation, I'd do the same thing."

"I can't Rachel."

"I'll tell you what. We'll get you an apartment close to my house."

"I can't afford it right now. I don't have a job, I've been living off of the money from selling the store..."

"Honey, with a face like yours you could get a job anywhere in this town." I sighed. I couldn't believe I was moving to Vegas...again. Maybe the third time was a charm especially since I wasn't dealing with Zak. My only worry was him finding out. I didn't want to burden him with a child when I knew he never wanted kids. Besides, he was getting married and I didn't want to ruin his relationship no matter how much it hurt me. I sighed into the phone.

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Not a chance. Darling, I'm gonna jump on a plane and help you pack. Zak is too preoccupied with that stupid fiancee of his to even notice I'm in Salem."

"Rachel..."

"Don't Rachel me. You head out and get some moving boxes and start packing. I'll see you in a couple days. And don't you DARE lift anything heavy, leave that to me."

"Alright, Rachel. I'll see you then. You know where I live, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Zak told me."

"Okay."

We said our goodbyes as I got ready to head out to get boxes. Once I had a shopping cart filled with boxes, bubble wrap, and packing tape, I headed back home. I sighed as I unloaded the car and started heading up the stairs.

"Let me help you with that," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey Nick. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you while we were in town. How are you?" I shrugged.

"Alive." He grabbed the rolls of bubble wrap and I grabbed the box full of other boxes. He rolled his eyes and made me switch with him.

"Where are you moving to?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'm a paranormal investigator, enough said." I chuckled as we walked up the stairs.

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"I'm moving back to Vegas."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Where at?"

"Rachel said she's going to help me find a place close to her."

"Rachel as in.."

"Zak's mom." His eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?!" I nodded.

"Yeah. Her idea, not mine."

"I didn't know you guys had gotten so close."

"Yeah, I was shocked too."

He helped me pack for awhile while we caught up. He was so excited to have another baby. I was happy for him. He had a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter, and now he was going to have another beautiful child. He had an amazing family and he deserved it. He was one of the nicest people I had ever met and was the only one who didn't treat me like I was some sort of freak. I don't know what what the hell I had done, but whatever. Nick and I decided to call it quits for the night and just ended up hanging out and watching TV all night. He crashed on the couch since it was too late and he didn't feel like driving. I offered him Kat's old room, but he declined. I went to bed in a good mood for the first time in awhile. I woke up the next morning to the sound of Nick letting Rachel into the apartment.

"That was fast," I said as I walked out of my bedroom in my pajamas. "I thought you'd be a couple days yet."

"Red eye flight, dear. I see Nick helped you pack."

"Yep. We got quite a bit done. Well, I'm going to put some actual clothes on."

Nick and Rachel talked while I made myself presentable. I didn't know whether to tell Nick or not. I knew it would be hard for him to keep a secret like that, but something was telling me that I should let him know. I don't know what it was.

"Why are you moving back to Vegas?" Nick asked me once I joined the two of them in the living room.

"Oh, Um..." I said, looking at Rachel.

"Because I missed her and I decided I wanted the daughter I never had to move back," Rachel told him. I mouthed a quick thank you to her and she nodded slightly in reply. Nick left a few hours later after a quick lunch. Rachel and I decided to call it quit for the night. We had almost half of my stuff packed and I didn't even have an apartment yet. When I brought that up, she told me she would take care of it. I didn't exactly know what the hell she was talking about, but whatever.

XxXxXxX

Nick walked into his hotel room after the drive from Salem to Boston. He sat on the queen sized bed wondering what was going on and why Rayne was moving back to Vegas, with Zak's mom of all people. Something HAD to be up. He was lost in his thoughts and was spooked when someone knocked on the door. He jumped up and opened the door.

"Hey, bro. Where you been all day?" Zak asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, I was hanging out with Rayne."

"How's she doing?"

"She's moving again."

"She seems to do that a lot. Where to this time?"

"Didn't tell me," he said, deciding not to tell Zak what was going on.

"Oh, well good for her." He nodded.

"Do you miss her?"

"Who, Rayne?"

"Yeah, dumb ass."

"Every day."

"Why don't you go see her?"

"I don't need that drama in my life, Nick."

"You're making a big mistake." Zak didn't say anything, he just turned on his heel and walked out.

XxXXXXXXXX

Rachel woke me up at noon the next day, deciding to let me sleep in. Apparently she had been busy while I was sleeping. A u-haul truck was already in the parking lot and movers were already taking stuff downstairs.

"What's going on? Hi, Nick. Hi, Aaron. What are you doing here?"

"Rachel called us and asked us to help you with the move."

"You guys are amazing."

"I'm sorry for the way Kat was with you the other day," Aaron said as he gave me a hug.

"Don't worry about it, I blamed it on hormones."

"So neither of these guys would tell me where your moving to. Care to answer?"

"Back to Vegas."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Not at all," Rachel. She gave him the same explanation she had given Nick the day before.

"Why do I get the whiff of a line of bull shit?" Aaron asked.

"Because they're hiding something," Nick said to him. My face went red, but I tried to hide it.

"Come on, ladies. What are you hiding?" Aaron asked, blocking the door so we couldn't leave.

"You'll find out when the time is right, okay? Please don't press the issue." The boys nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 16**

Let's skip ahead a few years. A baby boy I had named Zyan Zachary Johnson was holding my hand as we walked across the street to his grandma's house. She was my day-care for my 6 year old and it was free. I had gotten a job at a casino- Cesar's Palace- as a cocktail waitress. It paid the bills and for the necessities, but definitely not for day- care...well night- care I suppose. Zyan was still a secret from his father, and I aimed to keep it that way. I don't know how we had managed to keep him a secret for so long, pure luck I guess. Zyan knew his all about his father, I wasn't going to keep that from him. I warned him though, that if he saw daddy, that he should leave him alone. He asked me why, and I didn't have a reason, so it was a simple "because I said so." I was exhausted. Between doing double shifts the past few days and trying to take care of a 6 year old boy, life was hard. Rachel had been amazing. On my double shifts, she would take Zyan to school for me. I honestly don't know what I would do without her.

6 years ago, she had found me an apartment 3 blocks away from her. I didn't know how she did it, but the place is beautiful. Two bedrooms, lots of storage, huge living room and kitchen, I loved it. We had painted it different shades of red because Zyan decided he liked red and that's how he wanted it and he said so. He was such a stubborn child and looked exactly like his father, there was no doubt who's son he was. I was running late for work so I was stressing out and practically dragging Zyan across the busy street. When I was finally standing in front of the white door, I knocked. The door was answered quickly, but I was shocked at who answered it.

"Fuck," was all I could say. I took a deep breath and got ready to explain everything.

"What are _you_ doing here," I heard Christine say. If she was here, so was Zak.

"Just paying Rachel a visit, but she's busy so...I'll just be going." I grabbed Zyan's hand and we walked up the street. I guess I was using the casino's day care center for the night.

"Why can't I see Grandma?" Zyan pouted.

"She's busy tonight, baby. You'll have to play with the kids at the day care center."

"But I don't like them! They're mean to me!"

"I'm sorry, honey, but we don't have a choice. Grandma's busy tonight."

"Too busy for me?" I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry honey, but yes. Tonight she is."

"She told me she'd never be to busy for me! I don't believe you!" He let go of my hand and ran back to Rachel's house.

"Grandma!" He yelled through the door. Once again, the door opened quickly and I could only hope that Zak was gone.

"Hi," I heard the familiar voice say. Shit. Why did he have to be here? Why today..tonight, whatever? Either way, I was in for a hell of a ride. As I ran back to the house, I called my boss and told him I wouldn't be in. I didn't bother to listen to what he said, I just hung up. _Son of a bitch! I'm fucked, my whole life is fucked, what the hell am I going to do!? _I kept asking myself. Zyan was still standing on the porch looking up and his father, not knowing what to say or do. Zak seemed to have the same problem.

"Oh for the love of god, Zak, let the kid in!" I heard Rachel yell from somewhere inside the house. I followed Zyan in, managing not to get the door slammed in my face.

"GRANDMA!" Zyan yelled, running into Rachel's arms.

"How's my favorite grand baby?" She asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"Grand baby? What are you talking about, Mom. I don't have any kids," Zak said, obviously he hadn't put two and two together.

"Yes you do," I sad as I stepped up behind him.

"Rayne?"

"Yeah."

"What's this all about? You know I don't have a kid."

"No, like I said before, you do. Rachel, can you take Zyan out for a bit? Zak and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Not a problem, sweet pea."

Once Rachel and Zyan were out of the house, I sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Rayne, tell me what's going on."  
"Six years ago.."

"Yeah, we broke up."

"Let me finish!" I snapped at him. "Six years ago, I found out I was pregnant. Two months after we had broken up."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Have you gotten stupid over the past few years, or are you just not willing to do the math? Put two and two together Zak."

"He's mine, isn't he?" I nodded. "You're telling me that I've had a son for 6 years and you never told me." I nodded again. "What right did you have not telling me about him!? Did yo really think I wouldn't want to be in MY SON'S life!?"

"I knew you didn't want kids and by the time I knew, you were already back with Christine."

"So?"

"I didn't want to ruin your relationship by popping out of now where saying, Hey Zak, I'm pregnant!"

"You know it was different with us, Rayne!"

"Different, how, Zak?! Every time we hit some sort of snag, you pushed me aside instead of working it out! Last time was because a _demon_ made you do stupid shit! It was something I would have dealt with FOREVER if it meant being with you, Zak! But instead of figuring out what to do about it, you thew me away! You know what I had to deal with after that? I got attacked almost EVERY NIGHT for TWO YEARS!"

"What?"

"You heard me, Bagans! Every night for TWO YEARS with NO ONE to help me! Every one deserted me what happened with us!"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because you wanted me gone so I left. Why didn't you come after me if it was 'so different with us'?"

"I...I don't know, Rayne. I was afraid of you getting hurt."

"Yeah, well it happened anyway. There were a few times I had to get rushed to the hospital because of it! I almost miscarried TWICE!"

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

"I didn't HAVE to. If you wouldn't have been such a stubborn asshole, you would know your son!"

"The only reason I don't is because you never told me!"

"I would have if you wouldn't have shacked up with Christine right away!"

"Christine was using me for PUBLICITY! She was trying to get noticed for the modeling contract she was trying to get!"

"For SIX YEARS!?"

"After awhile it just became _habit_. She feels the same way. Honestly, we can't stand each other. She's a self-centered bitch only after fame."

"And your a conceited, arrogant, asshole! You guys are made for each other!"

"Says the self-pitying, whoa- is- me, Scarlet O'Hara wanna be!" I stood up, ready to bitch slap him if he needed it.

"Has all that hair gel sunk into your brain!?"

"Did all that hair dye sink into yours!?"

"You are just as pig headed as you used to be!"

"So are you!"

"Great, so neither of you have changed," we heard a voice say as she walked into the kitchen.

"Stay out of this Christine!" Zak and I yelled at the same time. She rolled her eyes heading outside, presumably for a smoke. She chuckled as she walked out.

"What do you want from me, Zak?" I asked, trying to calm down. "If you're looking to start up our relationship again, put that thought out of your head immediately."

"That's not what I was thinking. Don't flatter yourself."

"Ass."

"Bitch."

"So what the fuck do you want?"

"I want to be part of my son's life! I have that right!"

"Yes, you do Zak. You're on the road every other week. How do you want to do this?"

"I'm shocked you agree with me."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You kept him from me for SIX YEARS!"

"I know, I know. And it was.."

"A GIANT FUCKING MISTAKE!" He yelled, finishing the sentence for me.

"I know, Zak," I said sighing. "I know." I sat back down, sighing for the millionth time. "How are we going to do this?"

"I don't know. I can watch him while I'm home so you can work?"

"You're going to go from no kid, to a kid 6 days a week, possibly for a full 24 hours at a time?"

"Well, I'd watch him with Mom for awhile before I had him alone. So I could get to know him and get the hang of things, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds okay. So, you ready to meet him?"

"I...guess. What's his name?"

"Zyan Zachary Johnson"

"Not even my last name, huh?"

"Technically is Bagans-Johnson. We only use that on paper work."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you. Just pretend I don't exist."

"I figured you'd rather have that than it getting spread all over the place that you have a son."

"Good point...so thanks I guess."

"You're welcome. Wow, that woman always has perfect timing," I said as I saw Rachel pulling back into the driveway.

"So, mom's known all along, huh?" I nodded. "And she never told me either." I nodded again.

"I asked her not to. She agreed with me. She didn't like it, but she agreed." He nodded as Rachel and Zyan walked through the door.

"Hi mommy!" He said, running over to me. "Grandma took me to the park!"

"That was nice of her," I looked at her mouthing a quick thank you. She nodded.

"Zyan, I want to introduce you to Zak. He's your Daddy." Zyan blinked, then smiled.

"I knew it," he said. "I just didn't want to say anything." A smile was plastered on his face.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Hi, um...sorry, I don't have much experience with kids."

"I know, Daddy. Don't worry. Grandma and Mommy will teach you. You're not going to run away, are you Daddy?"

"Not a chance, little man." I smiled as Zak crouched down to be closer to his son's height. Zyan wrapped his little arms around him, giving him the biggest hug he could manage. Much to my surprise, Zak smiled and it was genuinely happy. He picked his son up off the floor making Zyan laugh. Tears came to my eyes. I couldn't believe this was happening. I glanced at Rachel who was doing the same thing. I walked over to her and leaned over.

"What was I thinking, Rachel?" I said, tears falling from my eyes. Zyan was still giggling as Zak walked around the house with Zyan on his shoulders. She wrapped me into a hug.

"You were scared, Rayne. You did what you did because you loved Zak." I nodded.

"So, what did you guys decide?"

"He wants to watch Zyan while I work while he's in town."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but he wants to hang out with you while he does it so he can get the hang of everything."

"And you were worried that he wouldn't want anything to do with his son after he found out."

"And you told me I was wrong and it tuns out I was."

"Be honest to me, and be honest to yourself. You've told me a million times that there's no chance that you and my son would get back together, even if the opportunity came. Is that really what you want?"

"I don't know Rachel. Things always go wrong when we get together. I'm terrified of what could happen. I don't want to put Zyan through it. He dealt with enough when he was younger. I" m lucky he never got hurt."

"He didn't get hurt because you brought him here when things got bad. You can do that again, you've known since we met that I will always be here for you." I nodded.

"Did Zak bring it up?" I nodded.

"I told him there was no chance of us getting back together and he told me that's not what he wanted either."

"You know he's lying, right? I sure as hell know he is."

"How's that?"

"He's been pining over you since you broke up just like you have been with him. I never understood why either of you didn't do anything about it. I know both of you still love each other."

"Then why didn't he come after me?"

"He was scared."

"That's what he told me."

"Now that you know everything?"

"I.."

"Sweet pea, you know the answer. Don't deny it."

"You're right. I would." I heard Zak and Zyan laughing in the backyard and it made me smile again. He was a good dad already.

"Go," Rachel said, pointing at the patio door. I laughed. That woman always knew exactly what to do. I walked outside and watched my...our..son running around with Zak. Apparently they were playing freeze tag. I took a seat at the table and just watched.

"Mommy! Come play with us!"

"Mommy's tired honey. There's no way she keep up with you and your dad today."

"But Moooom..."

"Yeah...but mooom..." Zak said, pouting at me. I could never resist that pout. I never had been able too and apparently it hadn't changed. The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, we were at Zak's and he was giving Zyan the grand tour.

"I heard on TV that you have your own dungeon!" Zyan said with a smile on his face.

"Yep, I do. I think it might be a little too scary for you, yet."

"Oh, just take him. He'll love it."

"If you say so. You're dealing with the nightmares if he gets them."

"Of course I am, we're going home after this."

"Mom! No way! I wanna stay! Dad, can I? Can mom and I stay?"

"I don't have a problem with it. You can have the guest room, well it's your room now," Zak said.

"I have my own room!"

"Yeah, we can start decorating it tomorrow if you want."

"AWESOME! Is that okay mom?" I nodded.

"Are you guys staying then?"

"I think he'd kill me if we didn't. I'll crash on the couch."

"You can have the bed, it's fine."

"Where's Christine going to stay then?"

"Christine never really moved in. She was here for a month, then we discovered that there was no way in hell we could get along that long and the spirits here didn't like her.

"Oh. Well, then yeah, I'll take the bed."

"Why don't you sleep in the same bed? Isn't that what mommies and daddies do?"

"It's different with us, Zyan," Zak said.

"Why?"

"We'll explain it to you tomorrow, okay?" He nodded.

"I'll go grab you something to sleep in." There was something on his face that made me worry a bit. I followed him into the bedroom while Zyan played with Gracie. I saw Zak rummaging through one of the drawers. They were still my clothes. I looked in the closet. All mine. I was curious enough that I checked the bathroom. Still all mine.

"Zak, why do you still have all my stuff?"

"I just never got rid of it, I guess."

"Subconsciously wanting me back, huh?" He didn't answer, instead he handed me my favorite pair of pajamas that I had left here so many years ago. I smiled then went to the bathroom to change.

"Thank you," I said as I stepped back out into the living room. A couple hours later of Zyan playing with Gracie, he was all worn out.

"Dad, will you tuck me in?' I chuckled softly as Zak was pulled into Zyan's new room. Half an hour later the process which entailed a bed time story, Zak's life story, and a kiss on the forehead, was done and Zyan was out cold.

"You're a natural," I said, grinning at him.

"Nick's got kids, remember?"

"Valid point. Well, I'm gonna go pass out. It's been a hell of a day."

"That it has."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, Zak. It's not like we've never shared a bed before. Get that grin off your face," I said, chuckling.

"I just realized that my son was conceived in my dungeon." I burst out laughing.


	17. EXTREMELY GRAPHIC!

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 17.**

**Okay, so I've been watching a lot of re runs of GA and extra stuff for the story. Zak is kind of a douche. We love him anyway. VERY graphic sex scene in this story. **

Once Zak had changed, he laid down in bed next to me and instinctively pulled me to his chest. I was going to protest, but then I realized I hadn't been this comfortable in 6 years. I snuggled closer to him and sighed happily.

"Rayne?"

"Hmm?" I said with a yawn.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier, you know about the whole getting back together thing? I didn't mean to be such an ass."

"It's no big deal. You could have said much worse." I couldn't believe how much I had missed being in his arms and couldn't help myself when I draped an arm over his waist then ran my hands up and down his torso. I used to fall asleep like that and it comforted me like you would believe. He didn't stop me. Instead pulled my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I still love you," he said quietly. I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted to blurt out I love you too, but I was scared. Then I replayed the conversation with Rachel from earlier and decided to say fuck it. It's true, so why hide it? He was going to be a big part of my life now.

"I love you, too." He smiled and kissed me again, just as gently as before.

"Where do we stand, then?"

"I don't know. I'm scared to start up a relationship. Something always goes wrong." I admitted.

"That was six years ago. We've both grown up since then. I want to give it another shot."

"Only because we have a kid."

"No. If I would have known you were in Vegas I would have found you a long time ago. Having a kid is just a bonus."

"You never wanted kids."

"Like I told you, it was different with us. I was ready to marry you and have a family. I'm sorry I fucked that up."

"I am, too."

"Do you think we'll ever get to that point again?"

"I don't know if we can, Zak. I'd like to, but I don't know. We've got so much bad history between us, I don't know if we can get past it." He sighed, sat up, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He ran a hand down his face.

"Can you remember anything good about us? All you seem to remember is the bad shit."

"Yes, I remember the good things. I miss those things, I miss you, but the bad things scare me."

"Do you remember when we brought you back here after the hospital? How we just talked for hours?" He asked. "Do you remember the first time you called this OUR home and we spent the rest of the day playing with Gracie?" I nodded. He got up and dug through the top drawer of the dresser. He pulled out every single dorky card I gave him, all of our pictures, and every little keepsake from anything I had ever done for him.

"I kept it all, Rayne, because I wanted to remember the good. Did you see what's standing on my dresser and my bedside table?" I shook my head so he turned the lights on. The pictures we had put up of us were still there.

"These pictures have never come down. I fall asleep to your face every night I'm home." I started crying.

"Why didn't you come after me? I waited over a week for you at Kat and Aaron's."

"I was too scared, Rayne. I was terrified you would get hurt. No matter how much I loved you, I couldn't bear hurting you again! Don't you remember what I almost did to you?"

"Yes, I do. I was terrified of the demon, but I have never NEVER been afraid of you. The demons you brought home I could deal with. I would've dealt with anything to stay with you and you made me leave and never tried..you never tried coming after me, you didn't call me, you didn't ANYTHING! I left and two months later you were with Christine. You have no idea how many nights I cried wishing you would come back to me!" Tears were rolling freely down my face. He looked at me and wiped them away and kissed me passionately. I forgot what it felt like to be kissed like that. To be kissed and feel how much you were loved.

"Do remember that?" I nodded again. I stood up and let him wrap his arms around me. I rested my head against his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Let's give this another shot," I told him. Even after 6 years, this man still had everything I left here, kept everything I had ever given him and loved me just as much as the day I left. How could I not want to be with him? He looked down and kissed me again, and this time I poured as much love into him as he did to me. We talked until we fell asleep. He wanted to know everything about happened to me the past six years. I told him how much I hated being pregnant, how scary everything was and if it wasn't for his mom I'd probably be crazier than I already was. I told him about the job that I had and how much I hated it. I told him how much I had to scrape by for a few years. I told him about Zyan's first word, first steps, first every things. He cried when I told him that.

"I wish I would have been there to see that."

"I wish you would have been too."

"I never want to miss out on anything with him again."

"You never will."

When we finally passed out at 3am, we were wrapped around each other, not wanting to let the other go. Zyan woke up way too early. At 6 in the morning, Zyan was pounding on the door looking for us. I groaned and rolled over. When I woke up, it didn't register with me where I was and what had happened the night before. I looked around and smiled, especially when I noticed I was still wrapped in Zak's arms.

"Mom, Dad, get up! Mom! You need to take me to school!" I shot up, but then I remembered what day it was. He had woken me up at six on a Saturday. I sighed and rolled out of bed.

"Give me a minute, will ya honey? And it's SATURDAY by the way! My eyes went wide. I had to be at work at eleven. I groaned again. I walked out of the bedroom.

"Morning, honey," I said patting him on the head. He knew that after that it was best not to say too much before I had at least one cup of coffee. I made my way to the kitchen on autopilot. Nothing had changed and it was so ingrained into my head from the constant dreams that I had no problem maneuvering around the kitchen. Everything was exactly the same way it was 6 years ago.

"Morning, Dad!" Zyan said as he saw Zak walk out of the room. Now that was something that was going to take some getting used to.

"Morning, little man."

"You don't like mornings either?" Zak shook his head. "Okay."

I was still in the kitchen still waiting for my cup of coffee as I got Zyan a bowl of cereal. Zak and Zyan sat at the table. I grinned and grabbed a second bowl for Zak. I wasn't a breakfast person. Just a cup or two of coffee I was set until lunch. Zyan copied everything Zak did, and it was hilarious. He did everything right down to how he was sitting, how he held his spoon. Absolutely everything. I leaned against the counter and poured myself a cup after pouring one for Zak.

"There you go," I said handing Zak a cup. "Black, just like your soul." He used to tell me that every morning. He smiled at me, then pulled me into his lap.

"You do realize our son is sitting right across from us, right?"

"Yup."

"I'm glad you're smiling again, Mom."

"Thanks, sweetie It's nice to smile again."

"What happened to the whole mommy daddy thing, huh, kiddo?"

"He only calls me Mommy when he wants something or is tired." Zyan rolled his eyes.

"DONE," he yelled, sliding out of his chair. I shook my head as I got off of Zak's lap. I wish I had even half of my son's energy. He was already rolling all over the floor with Gracie. He had always wanted a dog. I sat back down at the table after making sure he was okay. It was time to figure out the details with Zak and I.

"Alright, so we've decided we're back together, and you'd watch him while I was at work when you were home."

"Right." My phone rang right before I was about to say something. I ran to the bed room recognizing the ring tone.

"Hi, Tony. Sorry about not coming in yesterday. There was a bit of a family issue. Yes, I know I am Tony. What!? No way! You can't do that to me! I'm the best waitress you have! This is BULLSHIT! Mary hasn't shown up twice as many times as I've had to call in and she just got a raise! I've been working there for 4 years!? It's because I have a kid and she doesn't isn't it? You're fucking her just like you were with Jean! No! I will not stoop that low! Fuck you, Tony!" I yelled, slamming the phone down.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I just got fired."

"For what?"

"All the drama yesterday. I had to skip out on work."

"It's all my fault, I know. Want me to go down and have a talk with him?" I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll just put in some more hours bar tending at Rooster's."

"No you won't."

"You're not going to do what you did last time. You are not buying me anything."

"Fine. Well, let me take care of Zyan at least."

"That you can do. Well, looks like I'm off work until Wednesday."

"I don't leave until next week."

"Okay, so how do we do this?"

"Easy. Just move back in."

"Not yet, Zak. I'm not ready for that yet. Give me some time."

"Understandable. How's Zyan going to feel about that?"

"It'll piss him off, but I can't right now, I'm sorry." He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. "It's okay. I understand."

"My lease is up in November. We'll see how it goes until then." He nodded before groaning. His mom had just pulled into the drive. Zyan had been running around the living room and saw Rachel pull up.

"GRANDMA!" He screamed as he ran to the door. Zak smiled and shook his head.

"Not looking forward to seeing your mom?"

"Not at 730am." I chuckled.

Zyan didn't even give her a chance to knock as he pulled open the door and ran full speed at her. She barely stayed on her feet, but kudos to her for not falling over. Zak and I walked into the living room holding hands.

"About damn time," Rachel said, pointing at our hands. "I was wondering if you two were going to pull your heads out of your butts and realize you were meant to be together." I blushed and turned away. Zak pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ew. You guys are gross," Zyan said, making a disgusted look on his face. We smiled.

"Get used to it, little man," Zak said, smiling at his son.

"Would you like to cancel our plans for the weekend and spend some time with your dad?" Rachel asked. They were going to Universal Studios for a few days to give me some time by myself."

"Dad will be here forever. Universal Studios could burn down at any minute," Zyan said. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He gave me the dirtiest look a 6 year old could so I shut up. Zyan ran out to the car.

'Before you say anything, yes I have stopped at your apartment and grabbed his stuff. You enjoy having a few days by yourselves. I'm sure you have a lot of um...'catching up' to do. I blushed again while Zak just laughed.

"You have a dirty dirty mind, mom. Now go before my son has a conniption fit."

"Now that is something that will take some getting used to, but it's something I've wanted to hear you say for years. Now, have a fun couple days." She hugged us both before she left. Zak and I turned to each other and he leaned down to give me a passionate kiss which I gladly returned. He picked me up and slammed me up against the door without ending the kiss. I arched my back when I hit, making him smile, he knew it wasn't in pain. He finally pulled away and looked at me. I smiled at him and wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles together. He reached down and locked the door.

"I swear to god if you don't take me to our room and fuck the shit out of me, I'll kill you," I whispered in his ear before biting his neck softly. He carried me to the bedroom and sat me down on the bed. He grinned at me, then grabbed my hand. He took off my pajamas and bit his lip as he looked me up and down. I pulled down his pants and smiled as I took off his shirt. I ran my hands over his torso, surprised at how much I had missed this. I went to go sit back on the bed, but he shook his head. I recognized the look in his eyes, pure lust. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the dresser before bending me over it. He slid his hands up and down my back before giving my ass a hard slap. I moaned making him smile. He started teasing my body, reaching between my legs to play with my clit and pussy. I couldn't help but moan as he put two fingers inside me after I was good and wet and pumped them in and out of me.

"You gonna cum for me?" He asked me, pulling a chunk of my hair. Yes, I liked it rough, especially with him. I moaned and answered him with a small orgasm.

"No...that's not big enough.." he said pulling me off the dresser. He tossed me onto the bed. "On your back and spread your legs," he told me and I happily obliged. He kissed up and down my inner things, biting every now and then. It seemed like forever until I felt his tongue working its magic on me while fingers pounded in and out. I gripped the sheets as I arched towards him. He started pumping his fingers faster as he sucked on my clit, making me explode.

"That's better," he said before taking me over to the dresser and bending me over it. He didn't say anything or give any warning before he slid himself inside me and started pounding into me. He slapped my ass and pulled my hair, making me moan. I constantly told him harder and faster.

"As hard as you can!" I yelled at him between moans. The sound of skin slapping skin was loud as we made the dresser hit the wall over and over again. He fucked me hard until I came again before he had me lay back on the bed.

"On your back," he told me again. "Spread those pretty legs for me."

He came onto the bed and when he reached me, he threw my legs over his shoulders and kept fucking me and fucking me and fucking me. I had forgotten how good he felt. He leaned down and kissed me hard. He pulled up and moved towards my head so I could suck on him for a few minutes. He moaned as I moved my hands and mouth up and down his cock, deep throating when I could. He grabbed my head and made me go at the pace he wanted. He smiled as he moved back down to my pussy. I pushed him over and got on top of him. I slid his cock into me, riding him as fast and hard as I could. He held onto my hips as he moaned loud. I screamed his name as I came again. He flipped me over and started pounding again. The bed was slamming into the wall and I was pretty sure it was going to go straight through the floor. Finally, he screamed my name as he met his release and collapsed on top of me. We were both breathing heavily and sweaty and exhausted. I knew I was going to be sore the next day, but it was worth it. He rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms.

"I don't know about you, but I need a nap," He said, kissing my forehead. I nodded. "and after our nap, get ready for round two. I have two days with you to myself and I am not even close to being done with that pussy." I laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you still like it."

"Like is not a strong enough word," he said with a grin. I snuggled closer to him as he pulled the blankets over us. We fell asleep within five minutes and it was the best nap I'd had in a long time and I was definitely looking forward to round two.


	18. Chapter 18

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 18**

**Yeah, how'd you like that last chapter? I betcha loved it. :)**

Round two had been even better than round one. The kitchen counter had a good day(*wink wink*) We ended up passing out on the floor in the living room. When I woke up, Zak was already awake and was cooking in the kitchen naked, but wearing an apron. I walked up behind him and laughed my ass. "

"Oh my god. That is the funniest thing I have seen in along time."

"Hey, I'm making you food and I didn't want my junk getting injured somehow. You know I suck at this."

"Yeah, yeah you do. What are you making, and it'd be lunch now, by the way."

"Oh, fuck the details with that. I'm making you biscuits and gravy."

"Making up for six years ago, huh?" He nodded.\

"I thought you deserved a no-drama meal followed by no drama."

"What, no more sex?"

"I'm 36. Cut me some slack," he said, grinning at me. I smiled and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're such a sweet heart."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No go sit down."

"I will after I put some clothes on." He pouted.

"I'm not planning on walking around naked all day. Don't worry, it's just one of your shirts and a pair of your boxers. Both are easily removed, so stop pouting."

XxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxxXXX

Breakfast had been amazing and there was no drama! The only thing missing was jewelry. Every girl loves jewelry. We were cuddling on the couch watching Abraham Lincoln vs. Vampires. Really, really good movie. Gracie finally decided to show her face and jumped on his lap. I scratched her ears then laid my head back on Zak's shoulder.

After the movie, I kicked his ass while we played Mortal Kombat. He didn't talk to me for 2 hours for that. I rolled my eyes and took Gracie outside when reality struck. What the fuck was I going to do for money now? I had no job so no source of income. How the hell was I going to pay the bills? Thank god for food stamps, other wise I would be completely fucked. I sighed and ran my hand down my face. I refused to ask Zak with help other than what Zyan needed. I would NOT let him pay for everything again. I'd figure it out, I always did. While I tried to formulate a plan, Zak had walked up behind me. I should have seen his shadow, but I was too lost in my own thoughts.

"You look stressed out. What's wrong?" I jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to spook you."

"No, it's fine. I'm not stressed, just thinking."

"About?"

"Life and how much it's changing right now. Zak, I know it was wrong of me, but I had no intention of you finding about Zyan. I didn't want to...I don't know. I guess I was just scared." I said.

"I'm glad I found out. Like I told you, it was always different with us. I wanted to marry you, I wanted a family with you. I'm sorry all of that got messed up. If I would've just listened to you and everyone else, that's what we would have."

"I'm not going to lie, but yeah."

"I want to get to that point again, Rayne."

"I do, but I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"There's just too much bad stuff that happened that scares the shit out of me."

"There was way more good than bad, Rayne. You've got to remember that."

"I do. I remember everything and it breaks my heart every time I think about what I could've had."

"We can have that again, Rayne. The good, not the bad. It won't be perfect, we both know that, but...we could have the family we both wanted."

"We have a family _now_, just not the stereotypical one."

"I know. The one I wanted wouldn't have been either. I wanted a family and I wanted you to go on lock downs with me."

"We can still do it. I've been thinking about pulling Zyan out of public school and doing that online program. I've looked into it and I asked him about it and he was ecstatic. If I did that, he could come on lock downs with us every now and then and not miss school."

"That sounds like an amazing. He wouldn't get much interaction with kids though."

"Did you forget about Kat and Nick? They both have kids, you know."

"True, but what about extracurricular activities and that stuff?"

"He's 6. Other than band and that kind of stuff, there's nothing for kids his age. I asked him about doing stuff with music and he has no interest in it. When he gets older, we can always let him choose what he wants. I'm just saying that for now, I think that's our best option," I told him. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the lips. Somewhere within the conversation he had sat down across from me.

"I'll need to get a lap top and all that stuff for him, plus the sign up fee..." I said to myself while I tried to think how I was going to get it.  
"I'll take care of it. I told you before I would take care of everything Zyan needs. I'd do the same for you, you know."

"I know, Zak."

"I know you need help, Rayne. Rent here is super expensive and you don't have a job. Whatever you have set aside won't last long and you know it." I nodded and sighed. Why the hell did he have to be so smart?

"Are you going to let me help?"

"I don't have a choice. I'm already on the verge of eviction."

"Why?"

"I'm behind a month in rent."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," I said quietly. He grabbed my hand.

"Don't thank me. You're my girlfriend. I want to take care of you. I won't over step any line that you put down, but right now you need help."

"You're amazing at so many things, you know that?"

"Of course I know," He said giving me that million watt smile of his.

"Smart ass."

"Just one of the many reasons you love me." I grinned and shook my head.

"So, how does it feel to make your first major decision regarding your son's life?"

"Weird, but good. It'll take some getting used to and honestly I'm terrified that I'll mess up some how."

"Don't be. You're already a great Dad." He smiled.

"Thank you, Rayne."

"For what?"

"For everything you've ever done for me. It may be 6 years too late, but thank you. On top of everything you've already giving me, you've given me a son." He smiled again. "And that is the greatest thing you could have ever given me." I smiled as tears came to my eyes.  
"I love you so much," I said through tears. "Do you still want Zyan and I to move in?"

"Of course, sweetie. Why?"

"Let's start packing my stuff then."

"I thought you wanted to wait?"

"Fuck it. We both know it was going to happen anyway, why wait now?" He smiled again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

Once we were both ready to go, we jumped into my car and headed to my apartment. He headed up and unlocked my door before walking in. While he was looking around, I stayed on the first floor and knocked on my land lord's door. When he finally opened the door, he was pissed.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"I'm moving out. Here's last month and this month's rent. I'll be out by the first," I told him as I handed him the money in cash. He just blinked at me. I wasn't worried about finishing out my lease. A friend of mine from work was looking for a new place. I smiled and let him know about her. I walked away with the smile on my face and walked up the three flights to my apartment. Zak had already found the packing boxes that I had saved and was boxing up some of Zyan's stuff to bring over right away. I watched him go into his son's room and put all the sheets and blankets and pillows into a box and duct taped it shut. I leaned against the doorway.

"Nice ass," I said as he bent over. He laughed.

"Thanks, now get to work," he said in his bossy tone.

"Yes, sir," I said before I grabbed a box of my own and started packing my clothes. I couldn't believe I was doing this again. Third time's the charm, right? Or was this the fourth time? I couldn't remember. We didn't stop until 3am and 50% of my stuff was packed. All that was left was furniture and kitchen. The only boxes we decided to bring with us were Zyan's. By the time we got home, we were exhausted.

"So much for round three," Zak said with a yawn.

"Technically since it's after midnight it'd be back to round one."

"Smart ass."

"On of the many reasons you love me."

We unloaded the car and put the boxes in Zyan's room, we'd worry about that later.

"I'm gonna jump, in the shower honey. I smell like sex really bad."

"I wonder why." Zak said with a smile. He followed me into the bathroom.

"Save water, shower with a friend," he told me. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that day.

After our uneventful shower, we changed into some pj's and curled up in bed.

"Rayne?"

"Hmm?

"What would you do if I asked you to marry me within the next couple months?"

"I don't know."

"Oh."

"Did you expect me to jump up and down and say yes?" I asked him.

"I was hoping you'd say yes...but I understand," he said, I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm going down to the dungeon for awhile. You don't have to wait up for me."

I nodded and rolled over, putting my back towards him. I knew I had hurt his feelings, but he didn't have to be so cold to me. I had a reason for my answer though. I wasn't sure if it was because he loved me or if it was because of Zyan. Yes, I loved Zak but I wasn't going to marry him if he was doing it give Zyan a half assed normal life. I didn't know whether to to go talk to him, or just let him be. I laid there for over an hour before getting up. I finally got the courage to go talk to him and opened the door slightly. He was cleaning up a surprise he must have set up for me, but stopped to sit in the chair. He turned on the video projector that was strictly for Dracula. It flashed through pictures of us, videos of us. Our song played in the background. At the end, was Zak by himself saying "Turn Around." I assumed that when I turned around, he would have been there with a ring. I walked all the way into the room and over to him.

"That was beautiful, Zak."

"The video has been set up for 6 years." he said in a monotone voice. "The ring is still in the box in the case under the mirror." I sat down by his feet and leaned against his leg. We used to sit like this when we watched Dracula.

"I'm sorry," I told him, tears flowing down my face.

"For what? Being honest with me?" he asked.

"No. For assuming you only wanted to marry me because of Zyan. I can't believe you put that much work into a proposal and kept it for so long."

"I've never stopped loving you, and this was the only way I could still be with you," he explained.

"You're still so cheesy," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Only with you." His voice was still filled with sadness and it broke my heart.

"Zak?"

"Hmm?"

"If I asked you to marry me right now what would you say?"

"What?"

"If I asked you to marry me RIGHT NOW what would you say?" I repeated. He blinked at me.

"Is this an official proposal?" he asked me.

"No."

"Good, cause this goes the other way around," he said, getting up. He smiled as he walked out of the room. I followed him out of the room and yawned.

"Its 5AM, can we go to bed now?" He nodded. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me as we walked in. We curled up in bed together again. I fell asleep with the thought that sometime within the next week, I would be engaged and it made me smile.

XxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We slept until 2pm and had amazing sex right away. It was a great start for the day's adventure. All that was on my mind as we ate breakfast was _When is he gonna do it Is he going to? Am I just assuming too much? I wish he would just tell me what's going on!"_ The anticipation was killing me.

"Your leg is twitching," he pointed out as we sat outside by the fountain.

"I know."

"Anxious for something?" He said with a grin. He knew what I was thinking.

"Oh, shut up." He knew he was driving me nuts.

We spent the rest of the day at my apartment packing up the kitchen while trying to figure out what to do with all my other stuff.

"We can just throw it all in the basement," he said. "I already have everything, so why worry about it? All we really need to have out are your clothes, and movies and stuff like that. What do you want to do with your furniture?"

"Leave it for the next person." I shrugged.

"The guys can at least take it down to the curb."

"Okay."

I couldn't believe how quickly we had gotten everything packed up. Zak loaded up the GAC van they kept around for places near by with my stuff and we headed off. I felt like I had a smile stuck permanently plastered onto my face.

The van was unloaded and the furniture would wait until the boys got back from their lock down. I finished setting up Zyan's room while Zak was putting boxes into our bedroom. I saw him walk by with a medium sized box of stuff labeled Halloween Decorations. I chuckled and wondered where he planned on putting them. I walked out of the room to see where he was going. He was going into the dungeon _Oh god this is gonna be it!_ I told myself as I switched to our bedroom. I started hanging up my closet even though I knew Zak would redo it because he's OCD about that kind of stuff. I heard the bookshelf open and close then footsteps towards the bedroom. My heart started racing, but I pretended I had no idea what was going on. I felt arms wrap around me and I stopped moving.

"You thought I was going to do it now, didn't you?"

"You're a jerk," I said. "I know it's coming, but you just want to torment me don't you! If you're not careful I'll just go get the ring myself and we'll just assume that you asked."

"It wouldn't count anyway. Plus I moved it." I leaned back into him and sighed. "And I know you're going to say yes anyway, so why worry?" He kissed my cheek then looked in my closet. He shook his head and let go, stepping in front of me.

"Go put something else away. You have no organizational skills do you?" I shook my head and grabbed the box that would go in the bathroom. My side was still cleared out.

"You really had your hopes up, didn't you? You didn't move anything!"  
"No, having it like that reminded me of you."

"Cheesy."

"Oh, you love me."

"Yeah, what's your point?" He walked over to me and kissed me passionately. I smiled as he pulled away. Once we were finished moving stuff, we took Gracie on a walk and paid a visit to the local humane society.

It had been a long day and for the first time in a long time I was asleep before 1am. I fell asleep curled up around Zak, a smile on my face. I was frustrated over the proposal, but he was enjoying messing with me, so I could deal with it a little longer. We woke up early the next morning to the sound of an alarm going off. It was 9am. I smiled while Zak groaned.

"What are you so happy about? You know I hate mornings."

"ZYAN COMES BACK TODAY!" I yelled, smile on my face. I had missed him even though everything else that had been going on. I..we had a lot of things to tell him and I hope he didn't flip out. Zak's eyes went wide and a smile formed on his face. He jumped out of bed and was just as excited as I was. That smile turned into the one that generally means I'm about to be slammed into a wall, so I got undressed and headed to the dungeon. He followed suit and opened the door for me. I grinned at him and waited for him.

"Sit," I said, pointing to his chair. He grinned thinking he knew what was going to happen. He sat down then waited for me to get on top of him. When I walked over, I knelt between his legs.

Well, you can imagine what happened next. When it was all over, which happened much too soon for my liking, but I preferred my sex all day, not just once, we had left overs for breakfast. I kept waiting for him to pop the question before Zyan got home, but apparently my old man had something different in mind. Jerk.

We played video games until we heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up and ran to the door. It was Zyan and Rachel. I know it was a bit rude, but I completely ignored her and pulled Zyan into a hug.

"Oh...I missed you!" I said as I kissed all over his face. He pushed me away quickly and jumped on Zak.

"Hi Dad!" He yelled as Zak picked him up for a hug. Rachel and I smiled.

"How was the trip?" I asked her. "Did he behave himself?"

"Fantastic and yes. We had so much fun!"

"Good."

"Well, I'm gonna head out. I need a nap. This little man wore me out!" We laughed and she headed out. Zyan was too excited to have a Dad in his life to care. I walked away, letting those two play for awhile. They went outside and played freeze tag for over an hour.

I chuckled as I watched them from the door way. Freeze tag seemed to be a favorite of theirs. Zak looked up and saw me and got an evil look on his face. Apparently he was 'it'. He ran up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"I don't think this is part of the game,"I said as he pushed him off of me. Before I could, our son jumped on top of Zak smooshing the hell out of me. To top _that_ off, Gracie decided to join in.

"Okay, I need to breath!" I gasped out. We all started laughing as one by one of them rolled off.

I made dinner while the boys played with Gracie. I made Mozzarella, ricotta, and Parmesan cheese stuffed into shells covered in a meat spaghetti sauce.

"Dinner's on the table, boys!" I said as I moved everything onto the dining room table. Everyone sat down for our first family meal, and it was a touching moment, as sappy as that sounds. The boys talked about Universal Studios and then Zyan asked Zak a million questions about ghost hunting. That's when I decided to cut into the conversation.

"Honey, we've got something to tell you." Zak grabbed my hand.

"What?"

"Well, we live here now. You dad and I packed everything and moved it over here. We've still got stuff to go through in the basement, but pretty much everything is here."

"So...this is home now?" Zak and I nodded. Zyan looked outrageously happy. He got up and ran to his room Zak and I stood up and followed him.

"I LOVE IT!"

"That's good little man."

The boys spent the rest of the night talking but for some reason I could tell they were plotting something and I was mildly concerned for my personal well being. 9Pm rolled around and it was time for little man to go to bed. Zak tucked him in while I pulled down the covers on our bed and changed into my pajamas. Zak came in afterward and climbed into bed. I curled up next to him after kissing him softly. He pulled the covers over us and kissed my forehead.

"What were the two of you plotting?"

"Oh, nothing. What makes you think we were plotting?"

"I recognize the look on my son's face when he's about to do something sneaky."

"I guess you'll just have to wait then, won't you?" I yawned and laid my head on his chest. Within minutes we were both asleep. I hadn't felt this happy or content in a long time. I had a REAL family now. I wasn't a struggling single mom anymore.


	19. Chapter 19 GRAPHIC MATERIAL INSIDE

**Story of Salem **

** Chapter 19**

Warning, this is another very graphic one

I couldn't believe how Zak and Zyan had bonded over the next couple of days. They were pretty much inseparable. I knew it was going to be hard on both of them when Zak had to leave for work which was in a couple days. I wasn't looking forward to it, and neither was Zak. Zak was the one who took him to school, picked him up, and helped him with his homework at the end of the day. Don't ask me what a 6 year old gets for homework, I didn't even see it. At night, the boys would play video games until I made dinner. After dinner they watched a movie while I did dishes and got Zyan's stuff together for the shower he would take before bed, his lunch for the next day, and his clothes for school. Honestly, sometimes it was like I didn't even exist. It bothered me a little, but enough to say anything. I was feeling a little neglected by my boyfriend and my son.

When I wasn't playing housewife, I stayed in the dungeon for the most part. I read books, started writing my own and watched Dracula a million times. I took Gracie for walks when the boys weren't playing with her and when I left, Zak never kissed me goodbye, it was a simple. "yeah, okay. See you later." I couldn't believe I was jealous of my own son. At night, Zak was too worn out from Zyan to want anything from me. I curled up I his arms, and that was the only affection I really got from him other than a quick peck on the lips.

I had had enough. I grabbed a bunch of pillows from the bed and a blanket from the closet. I pulled out the bed from the couch and fell asleep once I had made it.

"Why are you sleeping out here?" Zak asked as he walked out of Zyan's room.

"Why not? It's not like you'd even notice I'm gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"When was the last time we did something together, even when Zyan was at school? You know what you did? You did research on future locations. Not even once did you stop to spend time with me. Have you even noticed that 35% of my life is spent in the dungeon and the rest of the time I'm playing housewife?"

"Rayne, I didn't realize I've been hurting your feelings, I'm sorry. I've just been so wrapped up in Zyan, I haven't been able to focus on anything but him. I'm sorry I haven't spent time with you."

"Whatever. Good night, Zak."

"Rayne, please come to bed. I'm so sorry." I sighed and rolled out of bed.

"You keep acting like you have been with me, and that will be your permanent bed. You need to balance Zyan, work, and _me. _You haven't kissed me, or touched me, or anything the last 4 days!"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll work on it, okay? The whole having a son thing is new to me. I'm having fun bonding with him. I missed the first 6 years of his life, can you blame me for spending so much time with him?"

"Yeah, well having a son thing was really new to me 6 years ago and I was by myself. You have me to help you, and it's like I don't exist!"

"I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say!?"

"I don't _want _you to _say_ anything!" He bent down and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Better?"

"No." He kissed me again, pulling me closer to him. He pulled away and grabbed my hand, leading me to the bedroom. The make- up sex was amazing.

Sweaty and trying to catch our breaths, we curled up together.

"Better?" he asked me, a grin on his face as he played with my hair.

"Much."

XXXxxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed which was nothing new. What _was_ new were the black and red post it notes on the TV in the bedroom saying PLAY ME. I turned on the TV and pressed play on the DVD player. It was Zak and Zyan sitting outside by the fountain.

"We have a game we want to play with you today!" Zyan said nearly jumping up and down in his chair. I smiled.

"When you get up, you'll realize the house is empty. The clue you find somewhere in the house will tell you where to look next." Zak explained. "Good luck, and we love you. See you later!" The video went black and I almost started crying. This was outrageously cheesy, but unexpected and I loved it. This must have been why they'd been ignoring me. I immediately jumped up out of bed and got dressed. Now just to figure out where they would have hidden the first clue.

_There's no way it could be in an obvious place, but maybe they knew I'd over think and it would be somewhere completely predictable. Ugh...oh well, I've got to start somewhere_. I started living room, then onto the man cave, both bedrooms. I smacked myself on the forehead. Of course it would be in the dungeon. I walked in and the next post it note was on the mirror. I walked over to it and there was an arrow pointing down. I followed it down. It was pointing to the blue box in the case. My eyes watered as I reached into the case and grabbed the box. I opened it slowly and grinned. It wasn't a ring, but another note.

_Remember the first time I took you anywhere in Vegas? The next clue will be there._

I wracked my brains for the answer when I rolled my eyes. There was no way he meant the gas station we had stopped at after getting into Vegas. No way in hell. As I headed out of the dungeon, there was a note on the door.

_I'll give you another hint. Coffee stains white shirts. Yes, you have permission to take the Bentley._

Definitely the gas station. I hopped into the Bentley. As I turned it on, I noticed another note on the stereo.

_Play me_

I turned on the stereo and pressed play. Our song played through the speakers, making tears pool in my eyes. The CD was made up of my favorite songs as well as some sappy love songs. I smiled through tears as I pulled into the gas station. When I parked the car, I practically ran into the store.

"You must be Rayne," I heard one of the clerks say. I nodded. "Your boyfriend left this note for you." He smiled at me as he handed it to me. "Sweet guy you've got there. I'd keep him if I were you."

"Oh, I plan on it." I replied as I read the note.

_Go back to the place you used to work. There will be two surprises waiting._

I headed back to the strip and walked into my old work place at Cesar's Palace and headed to the bar. Surprisingly, Tony was behind the bar.

"Hey, Tony." He turned around and had a huge black eye and a bandage over his nose. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah, this is your boyfriend's handy work. Here, he told me to give this to you or he'd punch me in the face again. Prick." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, give it here." He handed me the note.

_Almost done!_ _Go to __Gracie's favorite tree._

Her favorite tree was the huge willow tree in the back of the park. It was the only one that she never went to the bathroom around. It was always cleaned up nicely. Her and I had sat under that many a time together, playing or with me reading with her head on my lap. I had a bit of an idea what was going to happen, but with Zak you had no idea what was going to happen and it was even worse with Zyan. I jumped into my car again and fought Vegas traffic to get to the park. Once there, I parked my car and walked slowly towards the tree. My heart was racing and there was a smile on my face that I couldn't wipe off my face. It had been so sweet of my boys to do something like this for me.

When I finally got to the tree, I heard my little boy run back to where Zak must have been.

"She's here daddy!" he whispered. I walked under the branches that hung low enough to graze the ground and saw Gracie holding a sign in her mouth, Zyan holding another, and Rachel holding the last one while Zak stood next to them.

"Oh dear lord, they got you involved in this too, Rachel?"

"Hush child! Ready?" Everyone nodded. Even Gracie, that dog was too smart for her own good. Gracie set the poster on the ground and flipped it over. It read WILL. Zyan flipped his over and it read YOU. Rachel's said Marry, and Zak was on one knee.

"Me?" He asked, opening a little black box. I burst into tears and ran over to him.

"Yes, you idiot!" Making everyone laugh. He wrapped me his arms around me and kissed me soundly on the lips. I couldn't stop the tears and was shaking as he put the ring on me. It was GORGEOUS! Very shiny, but not outrageously huge or gaudy.

"Well, my dears, I think Zyan and I will take off for the day." I didn't even hear her. I couldn't stop looking into Zak's eyes and I'm pretty sure he didn't hear her either.

"Happy?" He asked before kissing me again before I could answer. All I could do was nod. He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How did you get Gracie to do that?" I asked as we headed back to the car. Rachel had given him a ride here.

"I set up a little scavenger hunt leading to me proposing and all you have to say is 'how did you get Gracie to do that'? He said, smiling at me as he grabbed my hand.

"Oh, hush." He stopped and kissed me again. "Whatever happened to Christine? She kind of just disappeared off the face of the earth?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't seen or heard of her for awhile." Gracie barked and chased a squirrel while we laughed at her.

"Let's not worry about that today, okay? We just got engaged, we should be thinking of happier things!" I said. He nodded.

"I don't really want to talk though.." he said, giving me that sly grin of his. I rolled my eyes, but completely agreed. I was engaged. It still hadn't soaked in yet, no matter how many times I looked at the ring.

"I take it you like the ring I picked out then? You won't stop staring at it."

"Oh, shush." When we got to the car he slammed me against it.

"You know what this means, right?" He whispered into my ear. I shook my head.

"It means that you are _mine._ No man or woman can touch you but _me."_

_ "_Are you trying to tell me that you own me?" He nodded, his breath hot against my neck. I smiled. For some reason when he told me that...I liked it and not just because it turned me on. For some reason it felt _good_ being _owned, _not a general 'you're mine' in a typical relation but like a piece of property. I liked it, I didn't no why...but I did. He bit my neck hard, it was definitely going to leave a mark. I tried not to moan, but it felt so good. Instead, I gripped his arms tightly and dug my nails into his skin. He hissed but I could feel him smile as he pulled away from my neck. My face was flushed and I was about to jump him in the back seat of the damn car!

"Like that did you?" Once again, I could only nod. "You want more don't you?" I nodded again. He grinned at me, his voice was still that delicious deep husky voice that I loved so much. He looked into my eyes then grabbed the back of my hair, forcing me to look up. I smiled, I loved it when he got rough, and today, it felt like it was going to a whole new level. He looked straight into my eyes and smiled a rather evil, scary smile. A hand slipped between my legs and ran over my lady parts. I was soaked, I wanted him so bad just because he told me _I _belonged to _him._

"You want me, don't you?" I nodded. "You want me to fuck you in the backseat don't you?" I nodded again.

"Do you have a voice? Speak!" His ordered.

"Yes."

"Yes, what? Be specific or I won't do anything."

"I want you to fuck me in the backseat." I was blushing furiously, but he held my head still. He walked to the other side of the car, pulling me with him by the wrist. He opened the door and practically threw me into the passenger seat. While I straightened myself out and buckled my seat belt he got in and buckled his. He stared at me as he started the car, I looked away, unable to look him in the eyes. For a moment I thought he was possessed or something, but I could tell it was him. It was the darker side of him that he always talked about coming out to play, and I was ready to play with it. As we fought the traffic, one hand was between my legs, rubbing and squeezing and it felt so _good_. I bit my lip trying not to moan or shift so he could get at a better angle. My breathing started getting heavier and he chuckled. Obviously he noticed. As we hit a stop light he pulled his hand away. We still had about a half hour before we would get home.

"Unzip your pants," He told me.

"What?" I said, not sure I had heard what he had said correctly.

"I told you to _unzip your pants."_ He said, smacking my pussy lightly. "Now." I quickly did as he said, he had left no room for argument. He slipped his hand inside my pants and started playing with my pussy. I bit my lip, trying not to squirm or moan while he acted like he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. I wanted to ask him why he was doing this, but something told me not to. He kept playing until I was about to cum. I knew he could feel it. I groaned in frustration making him grin. I heard the familiar sound of a zipper being undone.

"You know what I want. Do it or I won't let you cum all night." It had been years since I had given road head, but it was still as fun as the last time. He moaned as I sucked and licked and ran my hands up and down his cock, playing with his balls every now and then. One of his hands held me down, which I usually didn't like. This was a whole new side of Zak that I had never seen, and I was enjoying every minute of it. Right before we pulled into the driveway, he exploded in my mouth.

"Swallow every last drop," he told me, not letting me move my head yet. After a minute he let me go, zipped up his pants and got out of the car, acting like I wasn't even there. I followed him quickly after I had straightened out my own clothing. Once I got into the house, he pushed me up against the wall and he leaned in like he was going to kiss me.

"Go brush you teeth. Your breath smells like cock and cum." He pushed me down the hall. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. My hair was messed up really bad but when I went to fix it, Zak walked in.

"Don't bother fixing it. It's just going to get messy again." I nodded and left it be. He threw something at me. It was the black and red corset and stockings that I had worn for him one night. "I want you to wear this tonight. All night." I nodded.

"Zak, there's not underwear here."

"I know. There's not going to be a reason for you to wear them. You're mine tonight. Whenever, however, and wherever I want you, you're mine. Now put it on." I nodded and did as I was told. He watched my every move, so I tried to make it as sexy as I could. After I slipped on the heels he wanted me to wear, he picked me up and set me on the sink.

"You want me to take you right now don't you?" He asked me in the same dominating voice he had been using.

"Yes...please..." I whispered in his ear. "I need you..."

"I don't care what _you_ need. This is about _me. _Do you understand?" I nodded again. He spread my legs and ran a hand up and down before slamming two fingers inside me. I moaned and grabbed his shoulders. He worked his magic until I was about to orgasm then stopped. I growled in frustration.

"What, did I stop too soon?" He asked sarcastically. I nodded again. "Well isn't that just too bad." He pulled me off the counter and dragged me into his 'man cave.' He pushed me down onto the couch and started undressing. He grinned as he noticed me staring at him. Once his clothes were off, he sat down and pulled me onto of him. He pushed himself into me no warning. I moaned and arched my back towards him.

"You know what to do," he told me. "So why aren't you doing it?" He grabbed my hips tightly and set the rhythm he wanted, not bothering to do anything for me. Everything was about him tonight and it turned me on like you wouldn't believe. I slowly lowered myself onto him, but he pulled me down quick with a moan. I grinned at him before he grabbed my hair and pulled me down for a rough kiss before he grabbed my hips, reminding me of what I was supposed to be doing. I quickly started riding him, both of us moaned as he made me go faster and harder. He pulled on my hair and brought me down for another kiss before smacking my ass, hard. I moaned into his mouth.

"Get off me," he ordered me suddenly. I stood and waited for him to tell me what to do next. "Dungeon. Now." I nodded and made my way down, not sure where he wanted me. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to his newest addition in his favorite room. He pushed me up against the stone wall before shackling me to the say. The chains were loose, but there was no way I'd be able to move. He left my legs free, then grinned at me. He stepped away and looked at me with an approving look on his face before turning around and leaving.

"Zak? Get back here! You can't leave me here!" He didn't come back. I kept yelling, but he didn't come back. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. I was turned on, scared, humiliated, but mostly pissed the fuck off. When he unlocked these god damn shackles or I found a way to get out, he was in a shit load of trouble. I waited...and waited...I tried to unlock the shackles, but they were pretty accurately made. I was going to kill this man.

"ZACHARY ALEXANDER BAGANS, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND UNLOCK THESE GOD DAMN THINGS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" I was REALLY pissed off. He didn't come back. I ended up giving up and just stood there. I had no idea what time it was. All I knew was that my arms, throat, and feet hurt and I was exhausted. Somehow I managed to doze off. When I woke up, he was standing in front of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU ASK ME TO MARRY YOU AND THEN YOU TIE ME TO A GOD DAMN WALLAND LEAVE ME HERE?" I rubbed at my raw, almost bloody wrists before I stomped away from him. I went to our room and put some damn clothes on. This man wouldn't me touching me for a long long time. He had followed me and kissed me softly.

"Why did you do that to me?" I asked, almost in tears. "Why would you do that? I trusted you, Zak! I trusted you! After everything I went through with Paul, you tied me up and left me alone in the dark. You let me scream until I couldn't anymore. You let me struggle until my wrists were raw and I felt like my shoulders were about to dislocate. You left me there. Why, Zak?" I pushed him away and walked outside by the fountain. Rachel had called at some point and told us that she would take Zyan for the week if we wanted her too. I called her back and told her that'd be great. Zak and I had a lot of talking to do.

You didn't hear me yelling? I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge! I was just leaving long enough to get some ice! I never would have left you like that for so long!"

We looked at each other and our eyes went wide.

"Rhonda," we said at the same time.

"It has to be her," Zak said. "Rayne, I'm so sorry! You've been around a lot, so I thought there wasn't going to be a problem with her. I'm so sorry, we'll figure something out...please don't leave..."

"I'm not leaving, Zak. YOU HEAR THAT RHONDA!? I" M NOT LEAVING! AND THERE'S NOT A GOD DAMN THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" I yelled. Zak smiled at me and pulled me into his arms.

"I think we should do an EVP session tonight and see if was even her and try to find out what the hell the issue is. I'd never hurt you like that, Rayne. I tried so hard to get to you,..."

"It was Rhonda's doing. I'm sure it would have been a lot of fun if she wouldn't have interfered. I don't know about you, but I was enjoying myself up til then."

"Oh really? You like it when I tell you I _own_ you?" He was getting the same look in his eyes that he had at the park and throughout the night.

"Mhm...I enjoyed it a lot...I'm sure you noticed." I grinned at him as I ran a finger down his chest. He grinned and started kissing down my neck.

"I definitely noticed. You got so wet for me..." He moaned as he remembered. "You felt so good..." He leaned back up and kissed me hard on the lips.

"Why don't we show Rhonda that I won't be leaving...it'd be kind of hard to with you on top of me, wouldn't it."

"I completely agree." He picked me up and carried me to our bedroom where he laid me down on the bed. He was being so careful with me, like he thought I was going to break. With someone else, they would have thought it was so sweet of him. I thought it was annoying.

"Zachary Alexander Bagans, if you plan on being this gentle with me for the rest of the night, I'm going to be very disappointed."

"Even after that, you want me to be rough with you?"

"I'm not going to let her scare me out of having sex the way I like it. I'm not going to break."

"That's my girl," he said as I grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of me. I kissed him as I ran my hand through his hair. For once it didn't feel like he had super glued his hair that way. He pulled away and pulled up the skirt I thrown on. He practically ripped off the lacy panties I had been wearing. He rubbed my clit and licked my pussy until I came and was soaking wet for him. He pulled his pants down enough to be able to fuck me and slammed himself into me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 20**

** Sorry it took so long to get this one out. A mixture of writer's block and doctor appointments kinda hindered the release of this chapter **

I couldn't stop staring at the rock on my finger. It was big, but not obnoxious, bright, but not blinding. I loved it and I had a feeling Rachel had something to do with picking it out. Zak smiled as he saw me admiring it.

"Happy?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me as I stood by the tree waiting for Gracie to bring back the Frisbee he had thrown. I leaned back against him, smiled and nodded. Apparently, Zyan decided to play with Gracie, which left the two of us alone. I turned around and kissed his softly, a smile still on my face.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too."

We looked back at the tree when we heard Zyan and Gracie running back towards us. Zyan was running backwards so he didn't see the teeter-totter behind him. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as we ran over to him as he fell head over heals over it. He screamed, holding his arm as his legs and feet finally hit the ground. When we got there, the first thing we noticed was a bone sticking out of his forearm. I started crying, having a hard time keeping calm. Zak was the calm one and tried comforting his son as he picked him up and carried him to the car. The car ride seemed to take forever as I held Zyan to me in the back seat. Every bump in the road made him yelp in pain. Zak kept looking over his shoulder at us, a worried look on his face.

Zak dropped us off at the emergency entrance while he went to park the car. My poor little boy walked into the lobby where he was immediately rushed into a room. I followed quickly and let the doctor know that Zak would be coming in too as soon as he parked the car. The doctor nodded and tried to check out Zyan's arm, but he refused to let the doctor touch it.

"NOT UNTIL MY DADDY'S HERE!" He screamed. The doctor nodded, not wanting to upset him anymore than he already was. A few minutes later, Zak came into the room, panting heavily.

"There, Daddy's here. Can I look at your arm now?" Zyan nodded, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"Alright Zyan, this is going to hurt," the doctor said as he pulled his arm from his chest slowly. Zyan cried out and I flinched as it reminded me of when I had broken my arm a long time ago. Zak grabbed my hand as we sat by Zyan's bed.

"Alright, Zyan. We're going to give you something to put you to sleep so we can fix your arm, okay?" We were asked to go wait in the waiting room as they did the procedure. As soon as Zyan was out of sight, Zak flipped out.

"I haven't even been a father for less than six months..okay, so I've been a father, but I've only been involved with him for less than six months and I let him break his arm! What the fuck?! Am I not meant to be a dad or something? Dad's just don't let this happen!" He ranted as he paced the room.

"Zak, honey, calm down. This stuff happens a lot. I broke my arm when I was ten."

"Yeah, but your parents SUCK!"

"Well, at least I know your opinion on them now."

"He's gonna be okay right? He's not gonna be paralyzed or anything, right?! I didn't just let him lose his arm, did I!? Oh my god, Rayne! I can't believe this is happening! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." It seemed like he wasn't going to stop rambling or pacing.

"Baby," I said as I stood up to stop him. "Listen. He's going to be fine. You're not a bad father, calm down." I kissed him lightly on the lips. He sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"I know, but I'm still scared shitless."

"How do you think your son feels," I said, putting a hand on my hip. He didn't reply. He finally plopped own on a chair and rested his head in his hands. A half hour later, Zyan was escorted out of the room wearing a black and red cast all the way up to his shoulder.

"Aww, my poor baby!" I said as I kissed him all over his face. I knew he hated it so I figured it'd lighten the mood. Zyan ignored me and immediately ran over to Zak.

"You okay, little man?" Zyan nodded.

"Like what colors I picked out?"

"Love them. You have good taste!" Zyan beamed at the compliment. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them as I followed them out to them out to the car.

All in all, it had been one hell of a dramatic day. After we got home, we all plopped down in the living room and turned on Zyan's favorite show Adventure Time. Zak and I rolled our eyes, both hating this show, but we watched it for our son's sake. Zyan laughed when the two main character's did stupid things and how the dog thing could take on any form it wanted and what the hell was up with the ice king..thing? I was confused ten minutes into the show. They canceled The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack for this crap? At least the show distracted him from his arm. The doctor wanted him to leave it from 6-8 weeks so we were getting ready for 6-8 weeks of mood swings about it. I remember how bad I was and I had a feeling he as going to be much worse. I know it sounds horrible, but at least we had school to get a break from it.

After an hour of Adventure Time, half an hour of Annoying Orange, and another hour of Sponge bob Square pants. It was time for Zyan to go to bed. I let go a sigh of relief as Zak walked out of Zyan's room after tucking him in.

"I never want to watch Cartoon Network again. It wasn't so bad before all this new crap came on. What happened to Ed, Edd, and Eddy? Or Dexter's Lab, or Courage the Cowardly dog, or Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends?!" Zak laughed.

"No one likes those kind of cartoons anymore, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Have some sympathy for my loss of youth, would you?"

"Have some sympathy for mine."

"Pfft, you're youth was so long ago I'm surprised you can remember it!"

"Are you calling me _old?"_ He asked, acting offended.

"Well, you're past your mid-thirties..."

"I might be, but my fiancee isn't even 25, so that makes up for it."

"So when I hit thirty are you going to trade me in for a younger model?"

"Depends on what you look like. Not everyone can age as beautifully as I have," He said grinning at me. I smacked his arm.

"Butthead."

"Out of all the names you could have just called me, you called me a butthead?"

"Yup. Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"This," he said as me picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He took me outside and threw me in our new pool.

"You did NOT just do that!" I yelled, splashing water at him as he stood there laughing at me.

"Well, you're in the pool so I'd say yeah, I DID just do that." I laughed and swam over to the stairs and walked out, making it look as sexy as I could which was pretty easy since I had been wearing a white shirt. While he was distracted when I had gotten to him, I pushed him in.

"Your reflexes are getting pretty slow in your old age!" I said as I walked back into the house and locked all the doors. I waited by the patio doors as he got out of the pool. Damn that man was sexy and he was all mine.

_Ha ha creepy fan girls! This creepy fan girl is actually MARRYING him. So HA! _ I thought to myself. Sure, I hadn't been a big fan of the show, but I had definitely been a fan of Zak's muscles. He walked over to the door and tried to get in only to find that it had been locked.

"Let me in!" He said, his voice muffled through the glass. I shook my head. "Come on! Let me in!" I shook my head again, lowered the blinds and walked away. I headed to the front door and laughed as I heard him jiggle the front door then dig for the spare key in the plant next to it. I had thought of that, too.

"LET ME IN WOMAN!" He yelled through the door. I laughed and left him out there until I heard him sit down on one of the steps with the huff of defeat and after putting dry clothes on.

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" I heard him yell as I unlocked the door which stopped me. I knew I was going to get it either way, but I would probably lessen the sentence if I let him in now...but that wouldn't be nearly as fun. I let him sit out there mumbling to himself for a few more minutes then unlocked the door.

"Oh, hello honey. How long have you been out here?" I said, feigning innocence. "Why didn't you knock on the door, I would have let you in."

"I did knock you insufferable woman!" He said, he sounded angry but the look in his eyes said differently. I smiled and walked away from him. I headed to the bedroom while glared at me. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed the towel and pajamas I had gotten for him. They were all nice and warm since I had taken them straight out of the dryer.

"Here you go, baby," I said as I offered everything to him as a peace offering. He grabbed everything then started drying himself off.

"You know this means war, right?" he said as he started changing. I grinned.

"And what will your retaliation going to be?"

"Why would I tell the enemy my secrets? Oh, you'll get what's coming to you, but you won't know when, where or what it will be." Oh shit. I was in trouble, he was probably going to get the guys involved and use Zyan's brilliant masterminding skills to get back at me. I was screwed, totally worth it, but screwed. I smiled at him and shook my head, refusing to show any sign of intimidation.

"Silly man. Now get in here and be quiet before you wake up our son."

"Any thoughts of how or when we're going to pull him out of public schools?" I shook my head.

"I'm not sure we should, now."

"Why not? Did your mom have something to say about it? She's been really annoying a lot lately, what did she say that's got you all flustered as soon as I bring her up?"

"Nothing. Just the normal that I'm an idiot for being with you since ghost hunting isn't real job, that you won't commit to me because I'm just an affair you're using to scare Christine away." I rolled me eyes, that I'm a bad mother, that you're a bad father, that Zyan is a loose cannon..."

"How is our son a loose cannon?"

"His active imagination is a sign of the devil, you know. I shouldn't be putting all these thoughts of spirits and ghosts into his head. He needs to grow up a true christian and none of my silly witchcraft." I rolled my eyes.

"Your mother is bat shit crazy, you know that right?" I nodded. I had known it for years.

"Does she even know we're engaged?" I shook my head. I had never bothered to tell her because I know how she'd react and I really didn't need anymore momma drama on top of what I already had. Since this is the first time talking about my parents, let me explain why I stopped talking to her unless it was absolutely necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mom was an extremely closed minded woman who firmly believed that if you weren't christian, you were just plain old evil. Imagine her surprise when I told her I was Wiccan. I spent the next few years being called various names when I talked to her. After she had sabotaged every promising relationship with her uber-christian close-minded-ness that eventually drove everyone off. I stopped talking to her after she wanted me to get an abortion. Yep, she slipped out of her uber christian ways to tell me that I needed to rid myself of 'the demon spawn' that grew within me. I was carrying the child of a demon hunter, so that meant that my child was going to be a demon. While she could've been right about the possibility of a demon coming through as well, there was no way in hell I was going to get rid of my baby.

She wrote me off for that which is something I could deal with. She had started calling lately because "god had spoken to her" telling her that I was back with the 'demon hunter' and my soul could no longer be saved. She tried to talk me out of getting rid of Zyan. I didn't even want to figure out what she meant by that. She was honestly bat shit crazy. My dad had died the same week Zyan was born. He had to sneak into the hospital while my mom had been sleeping in order to be able to see his grandson. He actually helped me pick out his name. If you have ever scene The Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood, my mom was pretty much a carbon copy of Siddah's grandma and my dad was a lot like her dad.

Any way, mom was still on her "Zyan is evil" kick and I just couldn't get rid of her. She called three or four times a day on my phone and if I didn't answer she'd either show up on my doorstep or call Kat's phone. Yeah, that's right. My mother had re-located in Vegas to "Try to save my soul from the devil." I was very very close to getting a restraining order put on her even though I knew that wouldn't stop. Zyan was terrified of her. Every time she saw him she'd start calling him a demon and that he shouldn't ever have been born. I hated my own mother. There wasn't even a hint of the seemingly required love to have for your family. It was gone. Every ounce of positive feeling I could have for her died when she told me to get an abortion. No mother should ever tell her daughter that especially when by the time I told her, I was excited about being pregnant.

Anyway, back to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do I have the feeling she's going to try to do something stupid?" He asked me.

"Because she will, but I don't know what she's going to do. I guess we just wait and see and make sure no one gets hurt."

"Why don't we just get a restraining order?"

"Because she won't stick to it so what's the point?"

"The point is that if we have a restraining order on you, she can't get to any of us without getting the cops involved. I'd give her a week before she'd get thrown in jail. Rayne, do you really want her to get at Zyan? You know that she'll try to hurt him."

"You're right, Zak. We should do that tomorrow after we take Zyan to school. Agreed?"

"Agreed. The war is still on, you know. Momma Drama doesn't change that at all."

"Damn." I smiled up at him as I wrapped my arms around his waist. Just as I had snuggled into his chest, the doorbell rang. I winced hoping that it didn't wake up Zyan and most of all that it wasn't my mother. I opened the door.

"Hi mom. What do you want? It's after midnight?"

"Your son."

"What about him?"

"He needs to be gotten rid of. He's sleeping now, we wouldn't have to fight him." She was serious. My eyes went wide as Zak stepping behind me.

"Get off of our property," he said, glaring at her.

"Our?"

"Zyan and I live here now," I explained, rolling my eyes. She looked down and grabbed my left hand.

"You're going to marry this pathetic excuse for a man!? He is EVIL he attracts EVIL there is EVIL besides your son in this portal to hell! I thought you may have a chance yet to have your soul be saved, but you have no soul. You sold your soul to the devil the day he put that ring on your finger!" She yelled at me.

"Yes mom, I'm going to marry him. He makes me happy, he's a fantastic father, and no one has ever treated me as well as he has. Either accept it, mother, or leave my family alone. We don't want you here. You are not welcome here and you never will be. Get off of our property before we call the police. And I swear to the many gods and goddesses I worship that if you _ever_ try to hurt my son, you will wish you were dead. That is not a threat, Mother. It is a promise." I slammed the door in her face and locked the door. Zak put all the steel shutteres down with the remote. I walked to Zyan's room and peaked in. Thankfully he was still asleep through all of this. I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"She's not going to stop, Zak."

"I know."

"I'm worried about Zyan. She will find a way to hurt him. We can't be with him all the time...what are we going to do?"

"We could always move."

"I don't want to leave our home, Zak. There has to be another way. I don't care what she does to us, but if she lays a hand on our son..."

"I know what you mean." He sat next to me and held my hand.

"He can't go to public schools anymore." Zak agreed with me.

"There are quite a few lock downs that he won't be able to go on."

"I don't want anyone to baby sit him and risk him getting hurt."

"Boarding school? We'd only see him during the summer and that's horrible, but he'd be safe, Zak."

"Let's think about this more before we make any decisions right now, okay? I'll call the school tomorrow and let them know what's going on." he told me, pulling me into his arms. Tears were rolling down my face.

"Why can't we just have one really good day without any drama? Every day something bad happens." I asked him. He shrugged.

"We'll make tomorrow a completely drama free day, okay?" I nodded even though I highly doubt it was possible. We sat there for awhile watching random crap on TV before getting up to go to bed. I curled up against him with my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"Get some sleep, Rayne. I'm not going to let her hurt either of you."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"Because I know you." I smiled and kissed his chest and fell into a surprisingly blissful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 21 **

When I had woken up the next morning, I had almost forgotten what had happened the night before until Zak rolled out of bed reminding me right away that we needed to get a restraining order on my own mother. It felt weird having to do that. I hated the woman, but she was my mother. As weird as it was, it needed to be done. I couldn't risk my family to get hurt.

"Couldn't have let me have a little bit of peace before hand? Not even a cup of coffee?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Nope. We need to get the crap we need to do today done quickly. I have plans for us for the next few days."

"You leave for a lock down on Wednesday. We can't just take off now."

"Yes we can."

"Okay, so where are we going?"

"Romania."

"Wait...what!? Did you just say that you're taking us to Romania?"

"Absolutely. Aaron and Nick are bringing along their wives and kids, too so the kids will definitely not get bored. AND Kat already agreed to watch Zyan so you can come along on the lock down," he said smiling at me.

"Okay, let's get this shit done! We've got packing to do!" I said as I got dressed. I was really really really looking forward to it.

xxXXXXxxxxxXX

Zak dropped Zyan off at school while I made the phone calls and filled out the paperwork. My mother was officially banned from being anywhere less that 100 feet from everyone in my family, including Aaron, Kat, and their offspring who had accompanied me. I felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't have to worry about here which meant that Zyan wouldn't have to go to a boarding school because of her. We were still thinking about it. Not to sound like a bad mom, but it would make things a lot easier for Zak and I. I had been made an official member of the GAC, so when I could I went on lock down as an investigator. When I couldn't go, I did the majority of the editing when everyone got back. I loved lock downs. Zyan loved the little ones we took him on, he was already our little ghost adventures. Rhonda stopped bothering me for the most part. There were still a few pushes here or there or my hair being pulled, but she wasn't trying to kill me anymore. The demon in the basement didn't mess with anyone. He just kind of hung out in the basement. Zyan had brought the spirit of a little boy home with him on a lock down. His name was Michael and he was a sweet heart. They played together everyday which took some getting used to.

After lunch with everyone, I went home while Zak met up with Nick and Aaron to make some final details. Veronique, her daughter, Kat and her boys, all came over to hang out while the boys were out. I had finally got all my packing done and I was having a hard time containing my excitement.

"Rayne, are you really that excited? You're smiling like a maniac and can't sit still," Veronique said, raising and eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm that excited. You know I've always had a facination with Dracula. They won't even talk about everything Vlad Tempes did. Did you know that he found a way to impale someone from ass to mouth without killing them? He would have his army do it then they would display them around the castle to keep enemies away! How effing amazing is that! Hey, that reminds me that I need to figure out a way to convince the Tower of London to let us do a lock down. Now they did some fucked up shit. Ugh, I wish they would have talked more about what happened to witches during the burning times in Salem.!"

"You have a fucked up mind," Kat told me, shaking your head.

"No wonder you and Zak are meant for each other. You're both bat shit crazy."

` "Why thank you. I'm crazy and proud of it." Both of them shook their heads at me as we watched the kids run around the house with Gracie. I couldn't help but question if this was a good area for the kids to be. Dracula's castle and the forest were some fucked up places. Sure, they weren't going to the actual location, but who knew what we could bring back with us? It worried me a little, but I realized that if we brought something back, it'd stick with us until we got home anyway. We had a priest waiting outside in case some crazy shit happened in the castle, and I had brought some Wiccan supplies as well for the group that didn't have the priest.

"Okay, Rayne, I know you want to jump up and down an act like a moron, so just do it before you explode." Kat told me. I nodded and joined the kids. I was sweating and panting to the point where I felt like I was going to die by the time the boys came back.

"Okay, what happened to you?" Zak asked me with a smile on his face.

"Got super excited and decided to play with the kids." He shook his head.

"She wouldn't stop talking about how people were tortured there. It almost made me puke," Veronique complained.

"Sorry," I said, still panting. Everyone rolled their eyes at me and I chuckled. Finally I caught my breath and was able to stand up straight.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked as I leaned backwards to crack my back. There was a loud sound of it cracking from tail bone to neck/

"Oh my god, that felt amazing," I said as I stood up straight. I cracked my knuckles and my elbows.

"You know that's gross, right?" Zak said.

"You know it feels amazing, right? You crack your back all the time."

"Yeah, but I don't crack every other joint in my body."

"Oh shush, you two. We're leaving tomorrow," Nick said. "I hope you're packed 'cause we're staying there for two weeks."

"Two weeks, why?"

"The lock down then a week vacation," Zak explained. "We all thought it'd be fun to spend it in Romania."

"That is amazing, I love you all." I said. A big smile developed on my face before I yawned.

"Tired already? It's not even 10 yet!" Aaron said, chuckling at me.

"It's been a super busy day!" I told him. "We had to get up early for Zyan then I had to make some calls and fill out paperwork, then I had to get Zyan from school who was hyper as hell, then these guys came over and I started running around like a mad woman. Zak, you need to put Zyan to bed. It shouldn't be too difficult, he's already passed out in your man cave."

"Did you take a breath during that monologue?" Nick asked me. I shook my head as Zak went to go get Zyan.

"Well, I think it's time for all of us to head home for the night. Tomorrow is another busy day," Aaron said, helping Kat off the couch.

Once everyone was out, I got some clothes together for a shower. I smelled bad and needed to relax. I started the water before I got undressed, making sure it was the right temperature before stepping in. As I was pulling my bra off, Zak walked in. He looked me up and down and smiled.

"I love you," he told me before wrapping me in his arms.

"I love you too." He pulled me down for a chaste kiss then headed out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going baby?" I asked him.

"Grabbing some clothes," he told me as I heard the drawers of the dresser open and clothes. I smiled. I loved taking showers with him even when it didn't end up in sex. Honestly, I liked the showers without sex better. It was just more..intimate...I guess you could call it. He washed my hair with shampoo and conditioner, rubbed my favorite body wash over me then held me as the water sprayed on my back. Eventually he would let me return the favor. He'd always kiss me afterwards. We never got out right away. We just enjoyed standing under the water holding each other. I sighed at the thought before jumping when Zak put his hand on my waist.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you," he said, smiling down at me. We stepped into the shower, he let me step in first of course. He pulled me close to him and looked into my eyes. I felt like he was looking into my very soul. I smiled up at him before he leaned down for another kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too." I wondered why he was being all lovey dovey, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. We washed each other then stepped out. We dried off and put on our pajamas before getting into bed. It was one of those rare nights when Zak wanted to be held instead of the other way around. His rested on my shoulder and he had an arm laying across my waist. He kissed my cheek before snuggling in. He was asleep in seconds. I smiled as I played with his hair. Sleep came easily to me too. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, the smile still on my face. I couldn't believe how much I loved this man and how I would do anything to keep him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Story of Salem**

** Chapter 22**

**Will you please leave a review? I work very hard on this story and the only one who gives me any feedback is RobinW. I'm not asking too much to have you write a comment in that little box on the bottom of the screen am I? Seriously, I really need some reviews, I'm starting to lose motivation for this story**

** Oh, Also, I've decided that the next couple chapters are going to be nothing but smut.**

The flight to Romania seemed to take forever, but at least I could catch up on some sleep. I had gotten up super early in the morning in order to get everything ready, including Zyan. It was quite a challenge, especially when Zak didn't want to get out of bed. I had to bribe with joining the mile high club to get his ass out of bed. When we finally landed at the airport I had some extreme jet lag and I was hoping no one wanted to do anything. All I wanted to do was sleep again. Unfortunately for me, Zak wanted to go see the area and do some filming for Aaron's Vlog. I was about ready to kick his sexy ass when Zyan practically jumped on me.

"That was fun, Mom!" He told me as he grabbed my hand. "I like flying!"

"That's good honey. I'm glad you liked it."

"I don't feel good though. Do you know why?"

'It's called jet lag, sweetie."

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's what happens when go far far away from home when the time is different that what it is at home. See,"I said as I showed him my cell phone. "It's 8pm at home, but it's 3am here!"

"That's weird. I'm tired too."

"You're body wants to adjust to the new time schedule."

"Oh."

"Yep. I don't feel good either. Let's get to the hotel and get settled in," I told him as I started grabbing bags. Zak seemed to have forgotten me and his son. Which bothered the hell out of me. I could have used some god damn help, but no. He was too busy hitting on fans and all that crap. I rolled my eyes and adjusted one of the bags on my shoulder. Zyan was nice enough to grab a couple small bags. He was such a sweet heart. Zak's fans wouldn't leave him a lone and by the time he escaped, I was already with Kat and Veronique who were both having the same problem as me.

"I guess this is one of the set backs of being wives of celebrities." Kat said as she sighed and leaned up against one of her bags. Veronique and I nodded. A few minutes later, the boys came out just in time for the shuttle to get to the airport. We loaded everything up and headed to our hotel. I was tired and I was getting cranky. I don't like being ignored. It makes me mad, not jealous, mad. I didn't say a word to Zak for a couple hours until he finally broke down.

"Okay, so what the hell is your problem?" he asked, he was already really frustrated. "We just got here and we're supposed to be having a great time and we're already arguing. So, tell me what the hell is wrong so we can get over it and move on."

"Nothing, Zak. You were ignoring me at the airport and made me carry every single bag we had by myself. I had to make two trips because you were too busy to help your fiancee. I know it's not a big deal but it pissed me the fuck off. I wasn't talking because I didn't want to start a fight. There, I told you what's wrong. Your response will be something along the lines of 'my fans are important, I can't just blow them off,' or other stuff. I understand, I'm sorry I got mad. Okay, problem solved. The end." I said, not even looking at him as I washed my face.

XxXxxxxxx

It seemed that the wait for the lock down took forever. I had never been so excited for a lock down in my life! Zak had wanted me to go to the forest with him but my exact words were: "Fuck that noise, I'm going to the castle and there is nothing you can do about it!"

He walked over to me, a suspicious grin on his face. He pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck before he whispered to me.

"I thought we made it clear before that I _own_ you so you _will_ be doing what I tell you to." I nodded as I bit my lip. I was having a hard time not dragging him off somewhere so he could have his way with me. I _loved_ it when he got possessive with me like that. He smirked again as he backed away knowing how easy he could manipulate me. It turned me on, but scared me at the same time. He was the only man I trusted him enough to let him treat me like this.

"Okay, so who's going where?" Aaron asked.

"You and Nick are going to the castle and Rayne and I are going to the forest," Zak explained.

"I thought she was coming with us?"  
"She changed her mind," he said, still smirking. I rolled my eyes as he walked away to start loading stuff into the van we'd be taking with us to the forest. I wasn't allowed to help because "I'm a girl and lifting heavy objects is a man job" according to Aaron. It made me laugh every time. While I stood there with a hand on my hip, a girl walked up to me, a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Robin. I'm your tour guide and translator for the forest," she explained, extending a small hand. I smiled at her as I shook it.

"Hi, Robin. I'm Rayne. Are you excited to be coming with us?"

"Oh my god, you have no idea! I've been a fan of the show for YEARS!"

"Good. It's always a pleasure working with fans. Have you met the guys yet?"

"N..no. I'm too nervous..." said shyly, a mild blush showing across her cheeks.

"To be honest, I was scared shitless the first time I met these idiots, but once you spend an hour with them you realize that they are, in fact, idiots. Hilarious, but idiots all the same." I chuckled. "I'll tell you another secret, they're all a bunch of sissies. Let's go introduce you to the guys, I promise, you have nothing to worry about. They're all super nice too."

"So, they're hilarious sissy idiots who are super nice?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, let's do this before I lose all my courage."

After we made it up to the vans, she stood by me shifting weight from one leg to the other nervously. I guess she lost her courage on the way up.

"Hey, everyone listen up! This is our tour guide for the night! She's shy so be nice!"

"Hi, I'm Zak, this is Nick, Aaron and Billy. What's your name?"

"R...Robin," she said quietly, the blush evident on her face.

"No need to be shy, sweetie," Zak said, giving her a hug. I didn't think she could blush any deeper, but apparently I was wrong, plus it seemed like she had no voice. Her mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out.

"Okay, Hun. Let her go before you suffocate the poor thing." He let her go and backed away.

"Hi..." She said quietly. I shook my head, apparently she was gonna be hard to loosen up. She hid behind her brown hair as she stepped back to me. I had a new side kick for the night. I went through all the equipment and explained how it worked at what were planning on doing.

"Have you decided if you're going to come with us into the forest or just drop us off?" I asked her as we looked at the map where I had shown her where our trademarked black X's were going to be placed.

"Um, I haven't decided yet. I'm kind of scared of all the stuff people say about the place." Her accent was thick and hard to understand at points, especially when she was scared, apparently.

"It's up to you. We don't want to pressure you into anything. If it makes you feel any better, Zak and I are taking our son through the walk through today. He has the same obsession with Dracula as his father," I said chuckling.

"I didn't know Zak had a child."

"Yeah, he's six and his name is Zyan. Cutest little boy you'll ever see. You can meet him if you want."

"I love children!"

"Good, I'm sure he'll absolutely love you, but be prepared for a million and one questions," I told her. She smiled widely at me and gave me a hug.

"If a little boy can do it, so can I. I'd be happy to join you tonight!" She said happily. I returned the hug, glad I wasn't the only girl going tonight.

A few hours later, Zyan had been through the walk through and was already back at the hotel. Robin and I had gotten pretty close over the day and had become inseparable, much to Zak's annoyance. He kept giving me dirty looks as I walked past him a few times.

"Why is he looking at you like that?" Robin asked.

"Hell if I know. He's a very confusing man sometimes."

"Oh. Are you two married?"

"Not yet. We're engaged."

"Are you excited?"

"Who wouldn't be excited to be Mrs. Zak Bagans?" I asked, chuckling.

"Good point," she said as she chuckled along with me.

The lock down had been amazing. We got a lot of Class A EVP's some distinctive shadows and Robin had spotted a FULL APARATION!

The kids had a blast the next couple of days, so did the rest of us. We went sight seeing, but mostly just hung out at the hotel, mostly taking up the hot tub. The day we were supposed to leave, I started packing, but Zak stopped me.

"Nope, stop packing." He told me.

"Why?"

"Because we're staying here for awhile. We need a little vacation and we're taking it."

"What about Zyan?"

"Kat and Aaron are watching him until we get back." All I could do was smile before jumping him.

"Well, someone's a little happy about this."

"Are you complaining?" I said, pulling him down for a kiss.

"No, I don't think I am," he said, deepening the kiss as he walked us backwards to the bed. I stopped even though I REALLY didn't want to.

"Shouldn't we at least help Zyan and say bye at the airport."

"Yeah, good point, but we're starting up exactly where we left off when we get back."

"Agreed."

"Can't we have a quickie now?" He asked me, a grin on his face.

"Umm...no."

"Awww why not?"

"Because our quickies are never very quick and Zyan will be here any minute."

"Fine. Be that way."

"Don't worry, I'll make up for it when we get back."

I know it probably makes me sound like a horrible parent, but honestly I couldn't wait to be child free. Zak and I definitely need a few days to ourselves. Time seemed to pass really slowly until everyone was on the plane headed back home.

The good-byes were always really hard, and I would miss my baby boy and my friends a lot, but I had a feeling it would all be worth it. Tears ran down my face as I watched Zyan walk down the ramp onto the plane. Zak intertwined our fingers as we headed back to the car, practically dragging me behind. I knew exactly what he was thinking and I couldn't help but smile. Once we were out of view of most people, he pushed me up against a wall.

"I want you so fucking bad, it's driving me crazy," he whispered into my ear as he pressed his hips against mine. I smiled and nipped at his neck as he pinned my wrists above my head.

"I should take you right against this wall. Your little mini skirt would make it very easy for me." I grinned against his neck, biting it hard this time. He groaned quietly as he could as I ground my hips against his. One of his hands slid up my thigh, pulling my black skirt up slightly. He stopped as we heard a cough from our left. He let me go and stepped back, blushing slightly.

"Sorry, we didn't think anyone was around here," I apologized, a shy grin on my face.

"Don't worry about it," the older lady said, her husband had a grin on his face.

"Well, um...we'll just be going then," Zak said as he pulled me away. We started laughing as soon as we were out of ear shot of the old couple.

"That was interesting."

"Made me feel like I was a teenage boy trying to cop a feel on his girlfriend and got caught red handed."

"Um, that's pretty much what happened, except for the teenage part of it."

"And the girlfriend," he added.

"Let's just get out of here," I said, smiling at him. This time it was me who was dragging him behind. It seemed like forever until we made it back to the hotel and we barely made it to our room with our clothes on.

"Will you just hurry up and open the door," I said, getting frustrated.

"I'm trying, woman! Calm down!" Once he finally opened the door, I pushed him into the room. He slammed me against the wall as soon as I closed the door. He leaned down in front of me and grabbed my panties. He pulled him down over my thighs slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. I smiled down at him, but was about ready to kill him for taking things so slow. He grinned at me, knowing he was frustrating the hell out of me.

"I see you're all wet for me," he said and he ran his fingers along my slit. "Good." he finally threw my panties over his shoulder before spreading my legs a little further apart. I bit my lip as I felt him start lapping up my juices. Just as I was getting close, he stopped and stood up.

"I hate you," I told him.

"No you don't," he said before kissing me. I decided to take control and grabbed the back of his head, deepening the kiss while I ran my hand up and down his chest. I started unbuckling his belt and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants as he nipped at my neck, growling as I pushed his pants and boxers down as far as I could before I started playing with his cock.

"Rayne," he said after biting me.

"Hmm?"

"If you don't stop doing that, we're not going to make it very far." I grinned and slid down onto my knees in front of him. I looked up at him, glad to see the smile on his face. I took the head of his cock into my mouth and swirled my tongue around the tip while I stroked the rest of him up and down while massaging his balls with my other hand. He moaned as he braced himself on the wall. I sucked and licked his cock, making him moan my name repeatedly.

"You need to stop right now," He told me, pulling my head away from his cock.

"Why?"

"Cause I plan on fucking you."

"We have a few days, how about you fuck my mouth now and you can fuck my pussy later?" I suggested

"You need to talk dirty like this more often. I don't think I've ever been so hard..."

"Good, then you'll explode for me when I feel like letting you cum for me."

"Oh my fucking god..." he said as I took him into my mouth again. He grabbed my hair and started thrusting into my mouth slowly at first, then got faster until he decided to let me breathe. I smiled up at him, happy that I could make him feel as good as I was. Finally, he grabbed the back of my head again and started thrusting again faster than last time. I played with his balls as he moaned my name. I pulled away from him for a moment.

"Cum for me," I told him, a smile on my face. He looked down at me, a look of pure ecstasy written across it.

"Oh, don't worry, I will." He slammed his cock into my mouth again and exploded. I swallowed as much as I could before pulling away. I rolled away from me and slid down the wall.

"Enjoy that?" I asked him. He nodded as he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder with a content sigh as he held me for a few moments before we decided we'd be more comfortable in bed. The bed may have only been a few feet away, but to the two of us it felt like miles. We finished undressing on the way there, then finally curled up together before passing out for a few hours.


End file.
